Fate
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: When Joanna Reese's husband leaves her will she find love in the arms of a childhood friend who reaches out to help her?
1. Chapter 1

Joanna King was a beautiful thirty-three year old. She was about five feet nine inches tall. She had dark, long wavy, hair just down past her shoulders. She had light blue eyes. For the last ten years she'd been married to Derek King he was a partner a Fortunate 500 company. He supported Joanna. She didn't work. She always wanted to work but Derek insisted she didn't have to. She lived Boston, Massachusetts but she grew up in West Newbury. Her best friend through childhood and still to this day was John Cena. She'd lived next door to him. After he became famous she thought they would never speak again. They got together every time he was in town for at least lunch. She and his girlfriend Nikki didn't like each other very much. They tolerated each other for John's sake. Lucky for Joanna they didn't see each other very much. Joanna was preparing dinner for her and Derek. Derek came through the door.

"Hi honey." Joanna said. Derek came into the kitchen. She could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Jo, I want a divorce."

"What?"

"I've fallen in love with someone else." "We met online." "I've already been to my attorney." "Here are the papers." He put his briefcase on the table and took out the papers." "I've already signed them."

"Why?"

"I don't love you anymore." "I'm bored with you." "I need excitement in my life." "Candy creates that for me."

"Candy?" "What is she?" "A stripper?"

"Exotic dancer."

"Derek how could you do this?"

"Over the years you just became boring."

"You could've mentioned something."

"Sign the papers." "Candy's moving in tomorrow."

"What?"

"I want you out by then." "I've already transferred the money from our joint account into a single account for me."

"Where am I supposed to go?" "You know I don't have any family or anything."

"That's not my problem." "Everything belongs to me since we never had a pre-nup." "Even your car."

"You're taking my car to."

"It's mine."

"What am I supposed to do for money?

"I'll give you five-hundred dollars."

"That's not enough."

"Again that's not my problem." "I'll give you five-hundred dollars and pay for a cab to take you anywhere you wanna go." "Let me know when dinner's done."

"You think I'm still making you dinner?!" She shouted. "Go to hell?" She ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. She started packing.

The next morning a cab picked up Joanna and drove her to a "Motel 6." She felt all alone she had no one.

Two days later she was sitting in the hotel. She was trying to figure out where she was going to go when she ran out of money. She was thinking about looking up some women's shelters. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Jo." John said.

"Hi John."

"How are you?"

"Great."

"How's Derek?"

"Great."

"I'm in Boston." "Wanna get together for lunch?"

"Sure."

"Usual place?"

"Ok."

"See you then."

"Ok." They hung up.

Joanna made herself look presentable as possible. She hadn't slept much in the last two days. She began the twenty block walk to the restaurant. By the time she got to the restaurant she was exhausted. John was already waiting at a table. She sat down.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi."

"How's Nikki?"

"Good."

"That's great."

"Jo."

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"How can you always tell when something is wrong?"

"I know you."

"I came here to have a good time with you."

"Jo, tell me."

"Derek left me."

"What?"

"He fell in love with a stripper." "We're already divorced." "He kicked me out with five-hundred dollars and my clothes." "When I run out of money I'll have to go to a shelter." She said tearfully.

"No you won't." "I'm gonna check you into the hotel I'm staying at then tomorrow you're coming home with me to Tampa." "You can stay in the guesthouse."

"No I couldn't."

"Yes you can."

"What about Nikki?"

"She won't care." "Wait. "So, how did you get here?"

"I walked."

"How far?"

"Twenty blocks."

"Twenty blocks?" "Why didn't you tell me you needed a ride?"

"I didn't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble."

The afternoon Joanna and John arrived at his place.

"Honey I'm home." John said. Nikki came downstairs.

"Baby I missed you." They kissed.

"I missed you to."

"Hi Jo." "Sorry about Derek." Jo could tell he was being insincere and really didn't want her there.

"Thanks."

"Let me show to the house Jo." John said. He picked up her bags.

They walked about twenty feet away from the house. The guesthouse was right on the lake. They went inside.

"The pool is on the other side of the house." John said. "Feel free to use it anytime."

"Ok." She hugged him. "Thank you so much for everything."

"You're welcome." "You know I'd never let anything happen to you."

"I know." "I just still can't believe any of this."

"Everything's gonna be ok." "To tell you the truth I never really liked Derek." "I always thought you could do better." "If you need anything." "I'll be up at the house."

"Ok.

**There's the first chapter. I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Joanna woke up. She hadn't gotten much sleep. She was still wondering what she was going to do for a job. She hadn't worked in ten years. For the time being she had her living arrangements worked out but she knew that was just temporary. She knew she couldn't stay in John's guesthouse forever. She knew Nikki would want her out as soon as possible. She was glad she had a friend like John. Ever since they were little kids John had always made her feel safe.

**Flashback**

**Joanna was five and John was eight. They were playing a game in John's backyard. Jo tripped got a tiny cut on her knee.**

**"Ow!" She yelled. "John I hurt my knee."**

**"It doesn't look to bad." "Come on let's get you a Band-Aid." He helped her up. They went into the kitchen. "Sit in the chair." She sat down in a kitchen chair. John got a Band-Aid bent down and put the Band-Aid on her knee. He kissed her knee. "There all better."**

**"Thank you." She said smiling.**

**"No problem." "I'll always protect you."**

**End Of Flashback**

Back at the main house John was making breakfast. Nikki came down the stairs.

"Hi honey." Nikki said.

"Hi." They kissed.

"What are you making?"

"Pancakes."

"That sure is a lot."

"Well baby, we gotta feed Jo."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Jo." She said trying to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"Here take over cooking a second I'm gonna get on the intercom and see if she's awake."

John went over to the intercom and pressed the button.

"Jo?" He said. Joanna got off the couch and pressed the button to respond.

"Yeah?"

"Are you awake?"

"Yeah."

"Come on up." "Breakfast is almost ready."

"Ok."

Joanna put on some clothes and went up to the house. She opened one of the patio doors that led to the kitchen.

"Morning Jo." John said.

"Morning John." "Morning Nikki."

"Morning. Nikki said.

John brought everyone there food.

"Jo you look tired." John said.

"I haven't been sleeping well."

"You have to sleep."

"Well John, I've had a lot of things on my mind lately."

"I know." "Maybe you should see a doctor."

"John I don't even have a home." "I can't pay for a doctor."

"I'll pay for it."

"No."

"Jo it's not healthy for you not to sleep."

"John I'm sure she'll be fine." Nikki said.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Joanna said.

Everyone had just finished there breakfast. John went upstairs and came back down in his work out clothes.

"Well I'm gonna run to the gym." John said. "I'll be back later."

"Ok baby." Nikki said. They kissed.

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye Jo."

"Bye." Joanna said. John left.

Joanna got up and started to wash her plate.

"Jo how long to plan on staying here?" Nikki asked.

"I don't know." "I know you're very concerned with my living situation."

"How many tears did you have to squeeze out to let John to get you to stay here?"

"He invited me out of the kindness of his heart." "Something you would know nothing about."

"It's true." "I only tolerate you because I love John."

"And I only tolerate you because John is my friend." "Just my friend."

"Bullshit." "I know you have feelings for him."

"He is my friend." "Did all that saline in your boobs go to your head and make you unable to understand that?" "You don't have to be afraid." "John doesn't like me that way."

"I know that." "I'm also pretty sure you two haven't been a hundred percent honest about your past together." "You're to close."

"He's never been my boyfriend."

"Why is he so protective and worried about you?"

"He's always been like that ever since we were little." "He's been there for me through some really rough times in my life including when my parents died." "That's just what friends do."

"Just remember, he loves me."

"I know." "He would never cheat on you." "He's not that kind of person."

"Especially not with someone who made her husband so unhappy, he left her for a stripper." Joanna's jaw dropped. Nikki went upstairs.

Later that night Joanna was sitting with her feet in the pool. She was still furious about what Nikki said. Then very faintly in the distance she heard Nikki moaning.

_"Ew." "I can't listen to that."_ She thought.

She got up and went in the guesthouse. Then she changed and got into bed.

_"Why is Nikki so suspicious of me and John?" She thought. "Did he tell her?" "That kiss happened when we were kids and only because I was rehearsing for the school play." "Or did he tell her about the other thing years later?" "I was grieving and confused, he was only consoling me, it should've never turned into what it did that night." "We both agreed it was best if we acted like it never happened." "It was thirteen years ago for god sake." "So why would he tell her?" "I hope he didn't that's the last thing I need right now."_


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Joanna woke up. John once again invited her up for breakfast. He did the same for lunch. They were just finishing up. John had told Joanna that Nikki's sister Brie and her husband Daniel were in town and they would be stopping by. Jo didn't mine Daniel but when Brie and Nikki were around it was like double the hell for Joanna. Joanna was putting her plate in the sink. The doorbell rang. Nikki answered it.

"Brie." Nikki said happily.

"Hi." Brie said. Brie and Daniel went inside. They all went into the kitchen where Joanna and John were.

"You guys remember Jo?"

"Yeah hi Jo." Brie said.

"Hi."

"What's up Jo?" Daniel said.

"Not much." "John tells me you two got married." "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Brie said. "So what are you doing here?"

"Just visiting John for awhile."

"Oh." Joanna could tell by the look on Brie face that Brie knew exactly why she was there and said that just to piss her off. "How's your husband, um what was his name again?"

"Derek."

"Derek, that's right."

"He's not my husband anymore." "We're divorced."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Thank you." "Well I'm gonna go back to the guesthouse." "You three have fun." Joanna opened up the door and started walking back to the guesthouse.

"I'll be right back." John said. He went to check on Joanna. "Jo." She stopped walking and turned around.

"Yeah."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry Nikki was supposed to tell Brie about Derek.

"It's ok."

"No it's not." "She upset you."

"I'm fine John."

"Why don't you come back inside?" "I promise no more talk of Derek."

"I'm gonna go take a nap."

"Ok."

"See you later."

"Alright."

Later that night Brie had come back over to the house. She and Nikki were getting ready to go out. They were in the bedroom alone.

"Thanks for getting rid of that bitch for me earlier." Nikki said.

"What are sisters for?" "I knew that work if I brought up Derek."

"Did you see the look on her face?" "I thought she was gonna start crying right there." "That would've been great to see."

"Yeah."

"Then of course John had to go check on her."

"I figured he would."

"Me to." "It really annoys me that they're so close."

"I know but John loves you."

"I know."

An hour later Joanna's intercom went off.

"Jo." John said.

"Yeah?" She said pressing the button to respond.

"Come hang out with me." "I'm lonely."

"Where's Nikki?"

"She and Brie went out."

"I'll be right up."

A few hours had passed. Joanna and John were watching movies and eating junk food. Joanna was in the recliner and John was on the couch.

"This is fun." Joanna said. "We haven't done this in a long time."

"I know." "I'll pay in the gym for eating all this tomorrow."

"Oh please." "You look great."

"Flirting with me Jo?" He said jokingly.

"Hell no." "Why would I do that?"

"Come on Jo." "You know you think I'm hot." He said smiling.

"Boy your female fans have really gotten into your head haven't they?" She said smiling back. "John, did you ever tell Nikki we kissed when we were younger?"

"No." "That kiss didn't mean anything."

"Ok." "What about the other thing we never talk about?" "The thing we both agreed never happened?"

"Jo." John said beginning to blush a little.

"I know, it's awkward for me to talk about it to."

"That night was, well…

"Nothing, because nothing happened."

"Right."

"Did you tell her?"

"There's nothing to tell." "It didn't happen."

"Good." "I can't believe it's been thirteen years since my parents died." "I miss them."

"I know."

Nikki came stumbling through the door.

"Hi baby." She said.

"Honey, are you drunk? John asked.

"A little."

"Well I'm gonna go back to the guesthouse and get some sleep." Joanna said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Jo." John said.

Jo went back to the guesthouse, changed her clothes and went to sleep.

**Flashback**

**Joanna was fourteen and John was seventeen. They were in her room. She gotten the part of Juilet in "Romeo And Juilet" John was helping her rehearse.**

**"Goodnight." Joanna said. "Parting is such sweet sorrow." "I shall say goodnight." "Till it be morrow." Joanna put the book down. "I'm really nervous about the kissing part."**

**"Why?"**

**"I've never kissed a guy before."**

**"Never?"**

**"No."**

**"It's easy to kiss someone Jo."**

**"What if I mess it up?"**

**"That's not possible."**

**"Here I'll show you how easy it is."**

**"What?" "We can't kiss each other."**

**"Sure we can." "It won't mean anything." "It'll be just like kissing a relative."**

**"Alright."**

**"Come here." She went up to him. "Just follow my lead." "Close your eyes." She did. "Ready?"**

**"Yeah." She felt his lips press against hers. For a few seconds she didn't do anything. Then he felt her kiss him back. It was slow and passionate. John put his arms around her. His instinct took over. Still kissing her he lifted her up and laid her down on her bed. He was on top of her. She took off his letterman's jacket and wrapped her arms around him. Neither of them were thinking about what they were doing. His left hand was slowly making it's way to the end of her shirt. The front door opened downstairs.**

**"I'm home." Joanna's mom said breaking them from the spell of passion they were under.**

**They broke the kiss. John looked at Joanna.**

**"I'm sorry Jo." John said. "I guess I got a little carried away."**

**"Me to." She started to laugh. "My lipgloss is all over your mouth."**

**"That was good." "Good practice I mean." "You catch on quick."**

**"It was pretty easy."**

**"I told you."**

**End Of Flashback**


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later Joanna was in the guesthouse. John came in.

"Hey Jo."

"Hi." She said sadly.

"What's a matter?"

"Today's my mom's birthday."

"Oh right." "It's the twentieth."

"Yeah." She started to cry.

"Hey come here." They hugged. "It's ok."

"I'm sorry." "I don't mean to cry." She said through her tears.

"It's ok."

"I've just been so stressed with everything lately."

"I know." "How long has it been since you've seen there graves?"

"Awhile."

"Would you like to go?" "I'll pay for it."

"No you've already been way to generous."

"I want to." "Please." "I'll pay for a hotel so you can stay overnight and everything."

"Alright." "Boy my parents would be disappointed in me." "I wasn't even smart enough to know that my husband was cheating on me."

"That was Derek's fault, not yours." "I'm gonna go call the airport and make hotel arrangements for you."

"Ok." "Thank you."

"No problem."

Six hours later Joanna was back in West Newbury. She walked up to her parents graves holding two bouquets of flowers.

"Hi mom." She said. She put the flowers on her grave. "Happy birthday." "Hi dad." She put the flowers on his grave. "Well mom I'm staying in John's guesthouse." "We're still not together like you and dad and John's parents thought we'd be." "I married someone who broke my heart." "I really loved him." "He left me for a stripper." "I really wish you were here." "I need you." "Thank god for John or I don't know where I'd be right now." "He's always been to good to me." "Anyway I love you guys." "See you later."

Joanna went back to her hotel room. She laid down in bed and she began to think about the death of her parents and what happened after that.

**Flashback**

**Joanna was twenty years old. She was in her apartment. There was a knock at her door. She answered it. It was two police officers.**

**"Joanna Reese?" One of them asked.**

**"Yes."**

**"Are your parents Sarah and Charlie Reese?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Miss Reese I'm sorry to inform you that your parents were killed in a car accident." "They were killed in a head on collision."**

**"Oh my god." "Are you sure it's them?"**

**"Yes."**

**"No." "No." "Oh god." She dropped to her knees and began to sob.**

**Earlier the next morning there was a knock at her door. She answered it and saw John. Who had been twenty-three at the time. He now lived in California and was trying to get into the pro wrestling circuit.**

**"John." She started to sob. He hugged her.**

**"I know." "I'm so sorry Jo." "It's alright." "I'm right here."**

**It was three days later and John never left her side. He'd stayed with her at apartment. The funeral was today and he'd held her hand and been with her through the whole thing. At night she didn't like to alone. So he'd lay with her and they would talk. They were laying in the bed on there sides facing each other.**

**"Today was so hard." Joanna said. "I'm so glad you were here."**

**"I've never let go through this alone." "Everything's gonna be ok Jo." "I know I have to go back to California tomorrow but if you need to talk I'm only a phone call away."**

**"I know." "Thank you so much." She hugged him.**

**"You're welcome." "I'll always be here for you Jo." "No matter what." He kissed her on her forehead. They looked at each other. He kissed her. She kissed him back It quickly became passionate. He pulled her on top of him. They were moaning into each others mouths. His hands were under her pajama top and touching her bare skin. "Jo." He mumbled against her lips.**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Have you ever done this before?"**

**"Mm-mm." He broke the kiss.**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yes, I'm sure." She kissed him. He kissed her back. He sat up. He took off her shirt. She took off his. He picked her and laid her down under him. He took off her pajama bottoms and his sweatpants. They kissed. "You're so beautiful." He said in-between kisses. She whimpered when he slipped inside her. "It's ok baby." "I know, I trust you John." They kissed. He started to move slowly. After about thirty seconds he looked at her. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Uh-huh." She kissed him. "Mmmm, John." "Jo." John groaned. As it progressed he moved faster. "Ohhh, John what's happening?" "It's ok, just let it happen." They kissed. "John, ohhh, John, ohhh my…John." "God baby, Joanna." He groaned giving in.**

**Afterwards they were laying there.**

**"You called me Joanna." Joanna said.**

**"What?"**

**"When we were having sex you called me Joanna." "You never call me Joanna."**

**"Yeah I did." "Weird." He kissed her. "Goodnight."**

**"Goodnight."**

**The next morning Joanna woke up and got dressed. She couldn't believe what she and John had done. She was in her kitchen.**

**"Hi." John said coming into the kitchen.**

**"Hi."**

**"About last night."**

**"John I think what happened is our emotions got the better of us."**

**"Yeah." "I mean I was just comforting you and we went a tad overboard."**

**"Right."**

**"That doesn't mean we can't still be friends." "I mean not like any real emotions were attached to last night." "We just got swept up in the moment."**

**"Exactly."**

**"Although, I will admit, it was nice." John said smiling.**

**"Yes." "Yes it was." She said smiling back.**

**"How about this?" "It never happened." "We'll never mention it again."**

**"Sounds good." "It's a deal."**

**"Alright." "Come here and give me a hug." "I gotta go." They hugged. Neither of them let go for at least a minute.**

**"Call me when you get there."**

**"I will." "See ya."**

**"Bye." He left.**

**End Of Flashback**

_"Nikki would really want to kill me if she knew about that." Joanna thought. "Good thing it never happened, it least as far as anyone else knows."_


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at around noon Joanna returned to the guesthouse. She was unpacking when there was a knock at the door. She answered it. John was standing there.

"Hey." Joanna said.

"Hi." "Did you have a nice trip?"

"Yeah." "It was nice to go see them."

"Wanna hang out today?" "I'm all by myself until tomorrow Nikki and Brie went to Arizona to see there mom."

"Sure just let me finish unpacking."

"I'll help you, it'll save you some time."

"Ok." They went back to the bedroom where Joanna's suitcase was laying on the bed. They started putting thing.

"So lunch and a movie?"

"Sounds good."

"I just wish I had money to pay my own way."

"Don't worry about it."

"You've been paying for everything since I got here."

"I don't mind."

"I do."

"Well you shouldn't." "I'm protecting you and being there for you just like I always promised."

"I still feel bad when you spend money on me." "I'm gonna pay you back."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"What did I say?" "I'll cook steaks on the grill tonight." "It's supposed to be nice tonight." "We can eat on the deck if you want."

"Alright."

Joanna and John had went to lunch. They were just walking out of the movies to the car. When they got to the car John opened the door for her.

"Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome."

Later that night John was seasoning the steaks. Joanna came into the kitchen.

"John do you have lettuce?" Joanna asked.

"Yeah."

"Cool I'm gonna make us a salad." "Want me to make the special homemade dressing I make from scratch?"

"Yes." "I love that stuff."

"Ok." She got out the salad and started chopping it. "I haven't helped you make dinner in a long time."

"Yeah." "The majority of our teen years I think you ate at my house like ninety percent of the time."

"I was always there." "Except when you had a girlfriend."

"I remember both of our parents always thought you'd end up becoming my girlfriend."

"Yeah but they were wrong."

"Yeah." "I mean us, together, that's insane."

"Yeah." "How weird would that be?"

"Right."

Joanna and John were out on the deck. They were eating there salads as there steaks cooked. John took a bite of his salad.

"Mmm." He said. "This is good." "You should market this stuff."

"It's not that good."

"Yes it is."

After they ate they sat on the deck drinking and talking. Between them they drank two six-packs. It was one in the morning.

"Well I'm gonna call it a night." Joanna said.

"Ok." When Joanna got up she stumbled.

"Good thing I don't have to drive I'm wasted."

"I'm gonna walk you up to make sure you don't fall."

"Ok."

John stayed behind her to make sure she didn't fall. When they got into the house she went into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

"Thanks John." She said.

"No problem." Joanna lifted her leg to try and untie her shoe.

"Jo." "What are you doing?"

"Trying to take off my shoe."

"Put your leg down."

"I can't I'll fall if I try to bend."

"Here." John stepped towards her to help her. She lost her balance and fell backwards. She grabbed John as she did. He was on top of her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." John smirked. "What?"

"We haven't been in this position in a long time."

"John." "Ssh." "We've never been in this position." "I lost my virginity to Derek."

"Yeah." "Well he'd be mad to know about what we never did."

"I know."

"To be honest Jo, I liked it, what we never did."

"You did?"

"So did you." "I know you did."

"Yes I did." "A lot."

"It was good."

"Really good."

"It was amazing."

"I'm glad it was with you."

"Did you ever think about what it would be like to do it again when we were younger?"

"Absolutely not."

"Me either."

"Do you ever think about what it would be like now?"

"No."

"Me either." "I'll never forget that night Jo." "The way it felt to kiss you, touch you, make love to you."

"I won't either."

"You're perfect you know." "Derek never deserved you."

"I'm far from perfect."

"No you're not." "You're perfect." "You always deserved someone who would've treated you right and loved you right."

"To bad I don't know anyone like that."

"Yeah, to bad." They got quiet and just stared at each other. They both had passion in there eyes. "I have to go."

"I know." He got up. She sat up.

"Goodnight Jo."

"Goodnight John."

As John was walking back to the house he thought is his night with Joanna. There was something said that night that she never heard.

**Flashback**

**John was laying on his back looking at Joanna who was on her side asleep facing him. He rolled over and kissed her cheek.**

**"I love you Jo, I love you so much." He whispered in her ear. "I always have."**

**End Of Flashback**


	6. Chapter 6

Two days had passed John and Nikki had to go back to work tomorrow. It was nighttime. Joanna was in the houseguest she had the stereo on. She was singing an old song. It was "The Still Of The Night" by "The Temptations" Joanna didn't hear John knock and go in. He just stood there for a minute listening to her sing.

"You always did have a beautiful voice." John said. Joanna jumped and turned around. She shut off the stereo.

"Jesus you scared me."

"I'm sorry."

"That's ok."

"That's the song you played when I taught you how to slow dance, right?"

"Yeah."

"I just came to tell you our flight leaves at eleven tomorrow."

"I'm sure you'll have fun."

"You're coming to."

"What?"

"You didn't honestly think I'd abandon my best friend on her birthday did you?"

"It's just my birthday it's no big deal."

"No big deal?" "You only turn thirty-four once."

"Not like I have much reason to celebrate." "My husband left me, I have no house, no car, no job."

"Fuck all that." "Let's just have fun." "You're friends with most of the people I work with." "Come on."

"Alright."

"Good you deserve a good time."

The next afternoon Jo was at the hotel in Houston. She'd just gotten out of the shower. There was a knock on the door. When she opened it there was no one there but when she looked down there was a vase of roses, with a card inside. Joanna picked it up. It read.

To the best, best friend anyone could ever ask for. Happy birthday Jo. – John

Joanna smiled.

Nikki and Brie were at lunch.

"What's wrong Nikki?" Brie asked.

"What do you think?"

"Jo?"

"Who else." "I want that bitch out of my house."

"Tell John that."

"Right." "He'd take her side in two seconds." "I was hoping this would be our time away from her but no." "God for bid we leave the bitch alone on her birthday." "He wants to throw her a stupid surprise party tonight."

"Are you going?"

"I don't have much of a choice." "The more time she spends with us I'm convinced something happened between them."

"Recently?"

"No." "I know John would never do that." "I mean when they were younger." "I hope I'm wrong and if I'm not I don't wanna know the truth."

"What do you think happened?"

"I think at some point, they had sex."

"If you think that I'm surprised you ever leave them alone."

"The only reason I do is because I trust John."

Later that night Joanna was at the arena. She was in catering. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. It was Randy.

"Hey Jo." He said.

"Hey." They hugged.

"It's been a long time."

"Yeah."

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you."

"How've you been?" Randy regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine."

"John told me about Derek I'm sorry."

"I'm trying to hang in there."

"I know what it's like." "Sam left me for another man."

"John never told me that."

"That's because he doesn't know." "Nobody does."

"I'm sorry."

"When it happened to me it hurt like a son of a bitch."

"He left me for a stripper."

"A stripper?" "That's nasty." "I know it doesn't seem like it now but it will get easier, believe me."

"Thanks Randy."

After the show Joanna met John and Nikki at a local bar. He'd rented her a car. They went in. Everyone popped out and yelled surprise. There was a banner that read. "Happy Birthday Jo" She looked at John.

"This was your idea wasn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah." They hugged. Nikki was doing her best to hide the anger on her face.

For the next few hours Joanna and everyone who came the party drank and had a good time.

The next morning Joanna woke up. Her head was pounding. She rolled over. When she did she hit something.

_"Oh god what did I do last night?"_ She thought. She opened her eyes. Randy was sleeping next to her. "Oh shit." She said out loud. "Randy." "Randy." She said louder. He groaned.

"Fuck I have a headache." Randy opened his eyes and looked over. "Oh my god." "Jo." He started to remember.

**Flashback**

**Jo and Randy were in bed having sex. She was on top.**

**"Uhhhh, god Jo."**

**"Ohhh, oh, Randy." "Yes." She moaned. She bent down they kissed.**

**End Of Flashback**

"We did didn't we?" She asked.

"Yeah we did."

"Oh god no." She looked at Randy. "I'm sorry from what I do remember, it was fun." "I just haven't been with anyone but Derek in a long time." "So it's a little awkward."

"I understand."

"I feel like a slut."

"You're not." "One night stands happen to the best of us." "I'm glad to be your first." "I had fun to." "I've never met a woman who liked to be on top so much."

"Force of habit." "That's how Derek liked it."

"He made you do all the work all the time?"

"Yeah."

"Well that isn't fun."

"Try trying to do it as a virgin."

"That explains why you were so good at it though." "You really knew what you were doing." He said smirking.

"Well when you're with someone for eleven years and you married for ten of them and he only liked that one position, you get really good at it." "I liked something you did to." "Derek never did that to me."

"Never?"

"Nope."

"How can skip over that?" "Women love that."

"You really knew what you were doing when it came to that."

"I've been told that before." "It had to be really nice for you being a virgin, in that sense."

"It was." "Very nice." "Four times it was very nice for me."

"I'm glad."

"Your next girlfriend's gonna have a very lucky sex life." "Especially when she finds out how gifted your tongue is."

"Thank you."

"Well I'm gonna go."

"Alright." She looked on the floor.

"Where are our clothes?"

"I see your panties at the foot of the bed." "I think everything else is in the living room." Jo wrapped the sheet around her body and got up.

In a pile all there clothes were by the couch. She got dressed and left. At the same time she was closing the door. Brie's jaw dropped when she saw Jo.

"No way." Brie said in disbelief.

"Um, hi Brie."

"Enjoy yourself last night?

"Oh god you could hear us."

"I could hear you." Joanna's face turned red.

"I gotta go." She walked away. _"Oh great she's gonna tell Nikki and they're gonna tell everyone."_ She thought.

Brie took out her cell phone and dialed Nikki's number.

"Hello?" Nikki said.

"Nicole." She said laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You'll never believe who Randy fucked last night."

"Who?"

"Jo."

"What?" "Oh my god that is hilarious."

"She must've really liked it." "Daniel and I could hear her for like an hour and a half." "What a slut."

"I know right."

"Wanna go to lunch today?"

"Sure."

"Ok talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye." They hung up.

John came out of the bathroom from taking a shower.

"Baby." Nikki said. "I think you'll be happy to know that Jo had a very good night last night."

"What?" "What happened?"


	7. Chapter 7

An hour later Nikki met Brie for lunch.

"I still can't believe it." Nikki said.

"Daniel doesn't know I recorded this." "Listen." Brie took out her cell phone and pushed a few buttons.

_"Oh Randy." They could hear Joanna moaning loudly. "Ohhh, ohhh, ohhh." "God, that feels so good." "Ohhh." "Don't stop baby, mmmm." "Randy, Randy, ohhh." "Oh my god!" "Ohhh."_ Brie stopped it.

"It goes on for like ten minutes." Brie said. Nikki couldn't breathe because she was laughing so hard.

"My stomach." "I gotta quit laughing." "That is to funny." "I have an idea."

"What?"

"She doesn't know your number right."

"Nope."

"We'll do it later."

"Do what?

"You'll see."

"Did you tell John?"

"Yeah."

"What'd he say?"

**Flashback**

**"Baby." Nikki said. "I think you'll be happy to know that Jo had a very good night last night."**

**"What?" "What happened?"**

**"She and Randy were together."**

**"You mean like "together" together?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"How do you know?"**

**"Brie just called and told me." "Apparently her and Daniel's room was right next to Randy's and Jo was very vocal." "Brie saw Jo coming out of Randy's room this morning."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Well that's interesting."**

**"At least she wasn't alone on her birthday."**

**"Yeah." He said trying to hide the anger in his voice. Lucky for him Nikki didn't notice. "I gotta get dressed." I'm meeting Randy down in the gym."**

**End Of Flashback**

John was down in the gym working out. He couldn't stop thinking about what Nikki told him. Randy was late. He showed up five minutes later.

"Hey man." Randy said. "Sorry I'm late." John put his weights down and turned to Randy.

"Did you fuck Jo last night?"

"Huh?" He asked being caught off guard by the question.

"Did you?"

"Did Jo tell you that?"

"No." "Did you?"

"Yes I did."

"You better treat her right."

"John I think you're getting the wrong idea." "It was just a one night stand."

"That's how you saw it."

"That's how we both saw it."

"You're not attracted to Jo?"

"Of course I am I'd have to be an idiot not to be." "We just had way to much and it just happened." "That's all." "It meant nothing."

"Nothing?" "That's what she means to you?"

"What does she mean to you?"

"What?"

"I think you're jealous."

"I am not." "I just don't wanna see her get hurt."

"There's nothing between Jo and me." "What happened just happened." "Now it's over."

"I gotta go."

Joanna was in hotel room. There was a knock at the door. She answered it. John walked in.

"Hi." Joanna said. "What's wrong you look upset?"

"Why did you have sex with Randy?" He asked.

"I knew it." "Did Nikki tell you?"

"Yeah."

"That was none of her or Brie's business."

"Why did you do it?"

"I was drunk off my ass." "Why do care so much?"

"I just think you should slow down." "You've only been divorced for a little over a week." "You shouldn't rush into anything."

"John trust me a relationship is the furthest thing from my mind right." "It was just sex." "I am upset that thanks to Brie everyone will probably know by tonight."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"What?"

"Was it better then when you were with Derek?"

"I don't know."

"Was it better then when you with me?"

"I was never with you." "It didn't happen."

"Yes it did."

"John, why are you doing this?"

"Answer me."

"No it's none of your business." "I had no intention of telling you or anyone else." "What happened between me and Randy is between me and Randy." "Not me, you and Randy." "Not me, you, Randy, Nikki and Brie." "Me and Randy."

"I just can't believe that you would do this." "This isn't like you."

"I had a drunken sexual encounter." "Millions of people do it everyday."

"I don't care about them."

"Are you jealous?"

"No I'm not jealous." "I just- I-

"What?"

"Nothing forget it."

"Alright."

"Ok." John left.

Later that night Joanna was just getting to the arena. She saw Randy pull in next to her. They both got out of there cars.

"Hey." Joanna said.

"Hey."

"I just want to warn you that Brie saw me coming out of your room this morning." "So everyone probably knows." "She heard us, well me last night."

"That explains it."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"She told Nikki."

"That's nobody's business but ours."

"That's what I said."

Randy went and found Brie.

"Thanks big mouth." He said.

"What?"

"Even if you did hear us last night, you had no right telling other people." "From now on shut your fucking mouth." He walked away.

Joanna was in catering.

"Hi Jo." Nikki said.

"Hi."

"Sleep well last night." She said smirking.

"What's it to you?"

"Oh yeah that's right you weren't alone." "From what Brie tells me you had your legs open for Randy most of the night. "Oh Randy, yes, yes, Randy." She moaned in a mocking tone. "She said it sounded like you really enjoyed yourself."

"You know I've never understood what John sees in you." "You're such a bitch."

"You're just jealous." "I know you've always wanted John but you'll never have him."

_"I'll never have him?" She thought. "Oh I had him and he was great." "He'll never make love to you the way he made love to me." "Everything we shared that night." "I guarantee you two have never had a night like that."_

"See, I have a great man like John and you had a man that cheated on you, a man you obviously couldn't keep satisfied."

_"John was pretty satisfied."_ She thought. "Yeah well at least my boyfriend actually wanted to marry me." When she said that Nikki's jaw dropped. "What?" "Did I strike a nerve?" "I didn't have to beg Derek to marry me." "Please John." "Please marry me." She said in a mocking tone. "You're pathetic." Nikki got an angry look on her face and walked away.

A half hour later Joanna got a message on her phone. She didn't recognize the number. It was an audio file. The title read "Birthday Fun With The Viper" when she pressed play her jaw dropped. It was the same thing Brie had played for Nikki earlier. She went looking for Randy. She found him in the hall.

"Randy." She said. He turned around.

"Hey."

"That bitch recorded us!" She said angrily.

"What?"

"Listen." She handed him the phone. He listened to the recording.

"Oh my god."

"I don't know this number but I know it was Brie."

"Stay right here I'll be right back."

He went and found Brie.

"Delete it you fucking bitch!" He said angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Delete it or I'll break you fucking phone!

"Delete what?" Brie's phone was in her hand. Randy took it from her threw it on the ground and stomped it to pieces.

"You son of a bitch."

He walked back to Joanna.

"Don't worry." Randy said. "Problem solved." "I broke her phone."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"All right Randy." "Thank you."

"No one's gonna insult you like that." They hugged. They couldn't see him but John was watching them with a mixture of hurt and jealousy on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Two days had passed. Joanna and John hadn't spoken to each other. Joanna was getting ready for the day. There was a knock at her door. She answered it.

"John." She said surprised.

"Hi." "Can I come in?"

"Sure." He went in they sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry."

"Why did you react like that?"

"I was just worried you were moving to fast." "I don't want you getting a bad reputation."

"It's not like I'm gonna just go sleeping with random guys."

"I know."

"You're entitled to know a lot about my life." "Who I have sex with or not, is my business and mine only."

"You're right." "I was out of line." "I won't do it again." "If you and Randy have something going on that's cool."

"There's nothing besides a one night stand." "It was nothing."

"Will you forgive me, please?"

"I forgive you."

"Good."

"Come here." They hugged.

"I've felt like a jerk these last couple days."

"It's alright."

"I missed you." "I missed hanging out with you I mean."

"I missed it to."

"What are you doing right now?"

"Nothing."

"Wanna go to breakfast?"

"Alright."

Later that day Joanna was at arena. John told her to wear workout clothes and meet him in the ring. When she got there John was already standing in the middle of it. Joanna got in the ring.

"Ok." Joanna said. "What's this all about?"

"Well, you need a job."

"Yeah."

"Have you ever thought about becoming a wrestler?"

"A wrestler?"

"Yeah."

"Well it looks like fun but I don't know if I can do it."

"That's why we're here." "I wanna give you the basics and see if you got anything."

"Ok."

"Now." The first thing I'm gonna teach you is how to take a fall." "I'm not gonna lie." "It's gonna hurt."

"Ok."

"Just do what I do."

"Ok." He fell backwards. "I can do that." She fell backwards. "Ow!"

"I told you." "Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Ok get up." "Do it again."

"Ok."

For three weeks around the various states they traveled to John worked Joanna before each show. She had a lot of potential. Triple H and Stephanie were watching today.

"Ok that's enough." "Stop." Stephanie said. She and Paul got in the ring. "You're very good." "How long have you been working with John?"

"Three weeks." Joanna said.

"You have a lot of raw talent." Paul said.

"Thank you."

"How would you like to go to the WWE Performance Center in Orlando to improve your skills?"

"I'd love to but I don't have any money to rent an apartment."

"We'll take care of all of that."

"Wow thank you."

"No thanks is necessary." "We believe in you." That's why were doing this." "You leave tomorrow at eight in the morning."

"Ok." They left the ring.

Joanna turned to John.

"This is great." John said.

"Yeah but now there's so much pressure."

"Don't worry about that." "Just do your thing."

"I will."

The next morning John took Joanna to the airport. Her flight had just been called.

"Don't be nervous." "You're gonna do great." John said.

"Thanks."

"Call me when you can."

"I will." They hugged. "Bye."

"Bye."


	9. Chapter 9

Four months had passed. Only four people knew that Joanna got signed to a contract. They wanted to keep her debut a secret. She wasn't even allowed to tell John. That was killing her. She wanted to tell him so bad when he would call. She was debuting on Raw tomorrow night. One of the people that did know was Joanna's new boyfriend. They'd been together for a month. They hadn't seen each other in a week. Joanna was in her apartment. She was really going to miss the place when she left. She was getting ready for bed when her cell phone rang.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey Jo." John said.

"Hi." "How's everything going?"

"Great."

"Miss me yet?"

"Of course." "We'll have to hang out when I get back."

"Definitely." "Do you know when you're coming back yet?"

"Not yet." "Hopefully soon." "I can't wait." "Well if they even sign me that is."

"Of course they're gonna sign you." "Do you think that the would invest this much time and money in you if they weren't interested?"

"No." "I can't wait to come back so I can see you and my boyfriend and-

"Wait." "Back up." "What your boyfriend?"

"I told you I have a boyfriend."

"No you didn't."

"I didn't?"

"No."

"Oh well he's great."

"How long have you been going out?"

"A month."

"A month and it took you this long to tell me?"

"Sorry I guess I've been busier then I thought."

"How'd you meet him?"

"You know how they send you guys down to check on us and report back?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'd been here about three weeks when he came down." "At first we were just friends but I was pretty sure he liked me when he kept coming back when he didn't have to."

"Do I know him?"

"Yeah."

"Does prince charming have a name?"

"Yeah it's- Joanna's other lined beeped. "John it's him." "I gotta go."

"Ok Jo." "Tell Romeo I said hello."

"I will." "Bye."

"Bye."

When Joanna got off the phone she went to sleep.

**Flashback**

**Joanna had been working at the performance center for three weeks. She was already improving. Cody Rhodes and his brother Dustin walked in.**

**"Alright we have three people to check out." Dustin said. He looked at Cody who was staring at Joanna. She was in one of the rings training "Cody." "Cody?" "Hey you know I was abducted by aliens last night."**

**"Huh?" Cody said finally looking at him.**

**"Quit staring at that girl." "We're here to work."**

**"I can't help it." "She's cute."**

**"Who's the first person we have to check out?"**

**"Joanna Reese."**

**"Alright." They went over to the ring Joanna was in.**

**"Joanna Reese?" Joanna stopped what she was doing and looked over.**

**"Yeah?" She said.**

**"We need to talk to you for a second." They got in the ring. "We're here to check your progress." "Do you know us?"**

**"Sure." "Who doesn't know Stardust and Goldust?" "You're Cody right?"**

**"Yes I am." She looked at Dustin.**

**"I'm sorry, I don't know your real first name."**

**"It's Dustin." Dustin said.**

**"Well it's nice to meet you both."**

**"It's very nice to meet you Joanna." Cody said smiling.**

**"Everyone calls me Jo."**

**The next day Dustin and Cody were supposed to have went back. Joanna was at the performance center in the ring. She was doing warm-ups.**

**"Hey Jo." Cody said. She stopped.**

**"Oh, hi Cody." "I thought you went back."**

**"Dustin did." "I decided to stick around for awhile." "Need someone to train with?"**

**"Sure."**

**Over the next three months Joanna and Cody had gotten close. She figured out pretty quick that he'd kept coming down there to see her. She'd opened up to him about her divorce and how it made her feel so betrayed and alone. When he was around and not helping her train they talk for hours. One night they were doing a late night training session at the performance center. They just finished. They were sitting in the middle of the ring.**

**"You did great tonight." Cody said**

**"Thank you."**

**"You're gonna get the big call soon." "I know it." He smiled.**

**"What?"**

**"Would you mind if I kissed you?"**

**"No." He kissed her. She kissed him back.**

**End Of Flashback**

The next night Joanna went to the arena. She wore a hoodie with the hood up and sunglasses so no one would recognize her. She went straight to Dustin and Cody's dressing room. She knocked on the door. Dustin answered. He had on the leather suit and make-up.

"Hey Jo." He said.

"Hey." They hugged.

"Come in." She went in.

"Nervous?"

"Yeah." "Where's that boyfriend of mine."

"He's putting on his make-up." Dustin went over to the bathroom door and knocked. "Jo's here."

"Ok." Cody said from the other side of the door. "Tell her I'm almost done and I'll be right there."

Joanna sat down in a chair. She was sitting in front of a mirror. A few seconds later Cody bent down in his leather suit and make-up.

"Hi Stardust." Joanna said smiling. "Have you seen my boyfriend Cody?"

"No but I heard he wished upon a star and got himself a really hot girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"You know Stardust, you're pretty hot." "Maybe I can have two boyfriends and we won't tell Cody."

"Sorry babe I'm already taken." "You see, all Stardust needs is his precious Diamond." "Who better to complete a star, then a Diamond?"

"Diamond huh?"

"My beautiful sparkling Diamond."

"Well let me go see if I can't find her." "Is there a place I can change?"

"Yeah baby." "Right in there." He said pointing.

"Thanks." She stood up.

"Wait." "Give me a kiss."

"If I give you a kiss I'll smear your lipstick."

"I'll fix it."

"Ok." They kissed. "Boy Stardust you're almost as good a kisser as Cody."

"Funny baby."

Later that night the show was going on. Cody and Dustin had a six-person intergender tag team match. They were going against Curtis Axel, Ryback and Alicia Fox. After Cody and Dustin made there entrance. Cody got a microphone and stood in the middle of the ring.

"I knew we needed a partner for this match." Cody said. "I looked up in the stars, and I found a diamond." "My beautiful diamond." "Who better to complete a star, then a diamond?" He looked up at the ramp.

Stardust's music started again. Joanna came walking out. Her outfit was leather and same color as Cody and Dustin's but hers wasn't a full suit. She had on a tube top and shorts.

"Making her way to the ring, Diamond." The announcer said.

She walked slowly to the ring never taking her eyes off of Cody. He had a grin on his face. When she got to the ring she sat sideways on the apron and looked at Cody with a grin on her face. Slowly she bent down under the bottom rope and crawled under it. Cody got down on his hands and knees. They crawled towards each other meeting in the middle of the ring. They kissed. Slowly Cody stood back up. Joanna got up to her knees and pointed towards Cody using her whole arm, as Dustin and Cody did there signature poses.

As the match was going on Joanna was waiting to be tagged in. Cody and Ryback were in. Ryback tagged in Alicia Fox. That mean Joanna automatically had to come in. She got in the ring. She closelined Alicia. Alicia got up and Joanna did it again. Joanna Irish whipped Alicia into the corner. As she was walking over to her Alicia caught her with an elbow to the mouth. Alicia changed positions with Joanna. She was now the one in corner. Alicia lifted her up to the top turnbuckle. Joanna kicked her away. She stood up on the turnbuckle and hit Alicia with a crossbody. Alicia tagged in Curtis. Dustin came in. He hit Curtis with Curtain Call and they won.

Joanna went to catering to get a water.

"Jo." She heard John say.

"John." She turned around. They hugged.

"Or should I say Diamond?" "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't allowed to." "I wanted to."

"You were amazing."

"Thanks."

"Where's your boyfriend?" "I wanna meet him."

"I'm right behind you." Cody said.

"Hi baby." Joanna said.

"Hi." He stood beside Joanna.

"Oh, so you two are dating for real?" John said.

"Yeah." Joanna said. "I found an apartment."

"What?" "How can you afford that already?"

"Cody paid six months rent."

"I figured I'd get her out of your hair." Cody said. "Besides, she needs a place of her own."

"Where is it?" John asked.

"Boston." Joanna said.

"I'm gonna go wash this make-up off my face then you and I are gonna go out to dinner to celebrate your first night." Cody said looking at Joanna.

"Ok." They kissed. Cody walked away.

"So you and Cody huh?" John asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you happy Jo?"

"Yes."

"Good." "That's the important thing." "I have match." "I gotta go get ready."

"Are you ok?" She asked sensing that something was wrong.

"I'm fine."

"Lunch tomorrow."

"Sure." He walked away. _"Dude when are you gonna stop torturing yourself?" He thought. "I've been in love with Jo since I was a kid." "She doesn't love me." "She never has, she ever will." "Why could she never see it?" "Maybe I should just finally let it go."_


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Joanna met John for lunch in the hotel restaurant. They were eating.

"I still can't believe it." John said. "You did so great last night."

"Thank you."

"I knew you had it in you."

"I understand why you like so much now." "The adrenaline rush is incredible."

"I like your act to." "How'd you come up with the name Diamond?"

"Well when I found out I was going to be working with Cody and Dustin me and Cody sat down and tried to think of a name that would fit." "After awhile I thought we have gold and stars. "What goes great with stars?" "Diamonds." "So Diamond is what you get but Diamond is nothing without her Stardust."

"I gotta say you two do make a good onscreen couple." "You two have just the right amount of weirdness."

"We must've rehearsed that routine when I first came out to the ring a thousand times." "At first I kept breaking character and laughing." "Seeing Cody crawl towards me was just cracking me up for some reason."

"I never pictured you going with a guy that likes to wear lipstick." John said jokingly.

"Oh yeah, it's a real turn on." She said smiling.

"As long as he treats you ok."

"He treats me great." "I mean he paid seventy-two hundred dollars worth of my rent."

"Seventy-two hundred?" "How much is your rent?"

"Twelve-hundred but if you times that by six months it's seventy-two hundred." "Plus it's a great place." "I live on the six floor." "It has all hardwood floors, huge living room and kitchen, huge bedroom, two huge bathrooms." "The price of my rent includes the gas, electric, Internet and cable." "I can't wait for you to come see it."

"I can't wait to come see it." "It sounds like quite the place."

"So am I going to be coming to your wedding?"

"John, we've only been together for a little over a month."

"Do you love him?"

"Yeah, I do." "It's weird I never thought I'd fall in love again." "I'm afraid to say it to him though."

"Why?"

"Well the only person I've ever said it to was Derek." "I don't want to say it to soon." "I mean there's certain steps in our relationship we haven't taken yet."

"Oh."

"Yeah so I don't think I should say it just yet." "At least there is a good guy left in the world."

"Thanks."

"Two good guys."

"Hey you two." Cody said. He sat down next to Joanna. They kissed. "What's up John?"

"Not much." John said. Cody looked at Joanna.

"I just wanted to say bye before I left."

"Bye." Joanna said.

"Bye." They kissed. "Have a nice lunch."

Two days later Joanna pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex. She still used a rental car but was planning on buying one very soon. She took the elevator up to her apartment. It let her off right inside her apartment. As soon as she stepped in she got the feeling she wasn't alone.

"Hello?" She said. "Cody, if you're dressed up like Stardust again to scare me I swear to god I'm breaking up with you."

**Flashback**

**Joanna and Cody had been dating for two weeks. She'd had a long day and was taking a nap. Cody was supposed fly in and see her after the house show. She left the mattress sag. His arm went around her waist she grabbed his hand. It felt funny, like a glove. She rolled over and opened her eyes. She'd never seen Cody close-up in his costume before. Not to mention she was still half asleep and not thinking clearly.**

**"Boo." He said.**

**"Ahhhh!" She screamed. She jumped out bed. After about ten seconds she realized who it was. "Jesus Christ Cody!" "You scared the shit out of me!"**

**"I'm sorry." He said laughing.**

**"It's not funny Cody." "Why are you still wearing that?"**

**"I wanted you to meet Stardust." "Come here." "Give me a kiss."**

**"Give you a kiss?" "You about gave me a heart attack."**

**"Come on Jo, I'm sorry and Stardust is sorry." He was on his knees on the bed.**

**"You are Stardust goofball." She said smiling. She got on the bed on her knees. They kissed. Cody laid her down on the bed. His hands were going down her body. She broke the kiss. "I don't think so Cody."**

**"Why not?"**

**"I want to have sex with Cody, not Stardust."**

**"Baby it's me I'm just in make-up and a suit."**

**"True but you look like Stardust." "The first time we make love I want you to look like you."**

**"Ok." "After the first time, would you like to have sex with Stardust?"**

**"Maybe." "We could think of it as a role playing thing." "It could be fun."**

**"Ooh I think I'm gonna like our sex life when we get one."**

**"I hope so." They kissed.**

**End Of Flashback**

Cody came around the corner. One of his hands was behind back.

"Surprise." Cody said. She walked up to him. He pulled roses out from the hand behind his back.

"Aw that's so sweet."

"See and you were ready to break up with me." They kissed.

"Thank you." "What are you doing here?"

"I have an autograph signing in Boston." "Before it started I figured I'd come by and help you unpack a little."

"Thank you."

"So you thought I'd pop out dressed like Stardust huh?" Cody said smiling.

"Yeah."

"I bet Diamond would've liked that." "She's crazy about Stardust."

"Well I can't say I blame her." "He's hot."

"Jo are you cheating on me?" He said jokingly.

"No." She said laughing.

"Although that Diamond she's pretty hot to."

"Would you like to spend the night with her some time?"

"Yeah."

"I'll see what I can do then."

"Maybe that'll be the night Stardust can come over." "He promises not to scare you this time."

"Sounds like fun."

Two days later Joanna was at a house show in Wisconsin. She was in the Divas Locker Room changing. She was going down to the ring with Cody and Dustin to watch there tag team match Nikki walked in.

"Well if it isn't Diamond." Nikki said. "The stupidest fucking stage name ever."

"Ha." "Like yours is any better." "Bella?" "People don't think of a serious athlete when they here that name." "They think of the chick from Twlight."

"At least I don't ride the coattails of my boyfriend and his brother." "A boyfriend who sucked so bad as Cody Rhodes, he had to make up a ridiculous persona like Stardust."

"What the fuck is your problem?" Joanna said turning around to face Nikki. "Why are you always such a fucking bitch?"

"You don't belong here." "You can't even wrestle." "The only reason you're here is because of your boyfriend."

"Fine." "Let's have a match this Monday on Raw." "I'll kick your ass."

"You really wanna take on me?" "A former Divas Champion."

"Yeah."

"Fine noobie." "I'll go find Stephanie right now and have her make it official."

"Fine."

Joanna went out with Cody and Dustin after Cody made his entrance Joanna appeared beside him. They went down to the ring. Joanna used the ropes to pull herself up on the ring apron. She was on her knees. Her eyes never left Cody as he went up the left side of the ring stairs. He got down on his hands and knees. So did Joanna. They crawled to each other and met in middle of the ring apron. In a quick motion stating at his bottom lip, she licked him. They kissed and both slowly crawled under the bottom top looking at each other.


	11. Chapter 11

It was Monday morning. Joanna couldn't wait for Raw tonight. John didn't know that Joanna and Nikki's match was requested by them. Joanna was glad that at least Nikki had enough sense to keep John out of there personal problems. Which she didn't understand why Nikki had a problem with her. She figured it was Nikki's jealousy. Joanna wished John could see what Nikki was really like. Joanna knew John could do so much better. Joanna was in the hotel café eating breakfast. John came up to her table.

"Hey." Joanna said.

"Hi." He sat down. "I heard who your debut singles match is against."

"I guess you won't be cheering for me huh?"

"I'll be cheering for both of you."

"You'll want her to win though." "It's ok I understand." "I'd be spilt to if you had to fight Cody but I'd stand by my man."

"Where's he this morning?"

"Autograph signing."

"Oh." "So how's Diamond gonna function without Stardust tonight?"

"Well I get to shoot that promo with them before my match." "I hope I do ok it'll be my first time speaking."

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

"I mean all I have to do is talk about my match and adore Stardust, so it won't be to hard."

"Especially since you already adore Cody."

"Yes I do."

"I'm happy that your happy again Jo." "I hated seeing you sad."

"I have you to thank for it." "If you hadn't of brought me to the ring that day I wouldn't have discovered how much I liked it." "I would've never met Cody." "I would've never became Diamond." "I've only been here a week and I already love it." "I already have fans." "I owe you everything."

"No you don't." "The only thing I did was get you in the ring." "It was your talent that attracted upper management." "Don't give me the credit." "That part was all you." "Do you have a finisher made up yet?"

"Yeah." "I call it Diamonds In The Sky."

"That sounds pretty."

"It will be when I hit it."

"I never thought you and Nikki would be squaring off together."

"I can tell you this." "It's gonna be a hell of a match."

"I don't doubt that." "I gotta go but I'll see you at work later."

"Ok." "Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Joanna was at the arena in the Divas Locker Room trying to get dressed. Nikki and Brie came in.

"Well if it isn't my, can I even call competition?" Nikki asked looking at Brie.

"I don't think so." "She doesn't stand a chance." "She's gonna find herself in a position she knows pretty well." "Flat on her back."

"I bet it'll feel weird without her legs being open." "Does Cody know what whore you are Jo?"

Joanna was in her bra. She put her shirt back on, grabbed her bag with her gear in it and left. She went to Cody and Dustin's locker room. She knocked and went in.

The room looked empty.

"Hello?" "Is anybody here?" Joanna said.

"That you Jo?" Cody asked from the bathroom.

"Yeah." "Do you care if I change in here?"

"Not at all."

"Thank you." "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to put on my lipstick." The bathroom door was cracked a little. Joanna went over to it and opened it. Cody was standing there shirtless in his jeans putting on his lipstick.

"Hi honey." "If this were a different situation, seeing my boyfriend putting on lipstick would be very disturbing."

"Ha ha."

"You know." "In all the time that we've been dating this is the first time I've ever seen you with your shirt off." Cody finished his lipstick.

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh." She smiled.

"Well that smile must mean you like what you see." He said smiling back at her.

"I do." "Maybe it's just me." "I haven't had sex in like five months."

"Well you know, I'm willing to help you with that." "In fact I've been wanting to for awhile now."

"I know." "You wanted to in the second week."

"I know, you don't wanna rush into it."

"We've been together six weeks and I know it's gotta be killing you."

"No." "Ok, maybe a little bit." "I gotta change into my suit."

"I'm gonna change out here."

"Ok just lock the door so Dustin doesn't walk in on you." Cody shut the bathroom door.

"I will."

Joanna locked the door. She made sure to face away from the bathroom door incase Cody came out. She took off her socks and shoes. Then she took off her jeans. She took her shorts, top and boots out of her bag. She put on her shorts and boots. Right when she was taking off her shirt Cody came out of the bathroom. He knew he should look away but he couldn't. Joanna could feel him staring at her and just smiled. She took off her bra and put her top on.

"Enjoying your peep show baby." She turned around to face him and smiled. "Bad Cody." "Bad Cody."

"I'm sorry." He blushed but Joanna didn't see it because of his make-up. "I um, boy it's hot in here." "I left my gloves on the bed."

"You left them where?" She said smiling.

"The chair." "I left my gloves on the chair, and was just coming out to get them."

"Oh." "I could've sworn you said bed."

"Jo." He said smiling. He went over to the chair and was putting his gloves on. "Jo, in two weeks we have house shows in Georgia for three days." "I want you to come home with me."

"Alright."

"Really?" He said sounding surprised she agreed so fast.

"Yeah."

Later that night the show was going on. Cody and Dustin had just finish there part of the interview. Joanna was standing beside Cody.

"Now Diamond if I may ask you a few questions." The announcer said. "You have your debut in singles competition against Nikki Bella." "What's your strategy going into the match?"

"Ah, yes." Joanna said. "Nikki Bella." "Well she will definitely be surprised tonight when all the diamonds in the sky come raining down upon her."

"What is the relationship between yourself and Stardust?"

"Isn't it obvious Diamond and Stardust complete each other." She looked at Cody. "Stardust may be everybody's favorite star but he's all mine."

"Nothing gets between Stardust… Cody said. Cody went and stood behind Joanna wrapping his arms around her waist. …and his Diamond." They kissed.

Joanna went out for her match. She crawled in under bottom top crawled to the middle of the ring facing the ramp and put her feet up in the air and hands under her chins as she waited for Nikki. Surprisingly to Joanna Nikki came out alone. The bell dinged and they went to the middle of the ring. Nikki pushed Joanna. Joanna pushed her back. Joanna kicked Nikki in the stomach. Then Irish whipped her into the turnbuckle. She took her left boot and put it against Nikki's throat. When she finished Nikki fell into a sitting position in the corner. Joanna backed up a few feet and kneed Nikki in the temple. Nikki got out of the ring. Joanna grabbed Nikki by the hair and pulled her back up onto the apron. Nikki grabbed Joanna's head and drove it down into the top rope. Joanna stumbled backwards. Nikki got back into the ring and gave Joanna a snap suplex followed by a neckbreaker. She pinned her. Joanna kicked out at two. Nikki picked up Joanna. Joanna kicked her in the stomach. With Nikki doubled over Joanna picked Nikki. She positioned her so that Nikki's body was on her back. Positioning her hands under Nikki's chin she dropped down to her knees. Performing what she called Diamonds In The Sky. She rolled Nikki over and got the three count. After celebrating for a few minutes she went to the back.

Cody was waiting for her.

"You did so great." Cody said.

"Thank you." They kissed.

"Hey Jo." John said coming up to her. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." "Sorry for what you might have to put up with later."

"Nikki's lost before she'll be alright."

"For your sake I hope so." She and Cody walked away.

**To anyone who complains about this story no one's forcing you to read it. If you disliked it so much why read ten chapters? For the record the Diamond character is not a Marlena copy. Yes she is inspired by Marlena but NOT a copy. Everyone else I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

A week and a half had passed. Everyone had two days off. Joanna was in her apartment watching TV. The phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." Cody said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Just sitting here."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"I'm gonna run to the store soon" "Anything special you would like for when you come over?"

"Ice cream."

"What kind?"

"Ben And Jerry's." "Chocolate Fudge Brownie." "Of course I'll have to work it off in the gym."

"Who are you kidding, you look great."

"You have to say that because you're my boyfriend."

"I'd say that even if I wasn't your boyfriend."

"I know." "Dustin told me you were drooling over me the first time you saw me."

"I was just struck by your beauty."

"Aw."

"Well I'm gonna get off here and run to the store."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Ten minutes later Joanna's intercom connected to the front desk went off.

"Excuse me, Miss Reese?" The man at the front desk said.

"Yes?" She said pressing the button to respond.

"There's a Mr. Cena here to see you."

"Send him up and be sure to put him on the list."

"Will do."

Thirty seconds later Joanna heard the elevator ding. John walked into the living room.

"Hey." She stood up. They hugged.

"Hey." "Nice place."

"Thanks."

"Where's Cody?"

"At home."

"Oh."

"Where's Nikki?"

"She and Brie went to see there mom again." "I decided to go see my mom and dad and before I left I decided to come see you."

"How are they?"

"Good."

"I should go see them soon."

"They'd probably like to see you."

"Yeah."

"They asked about you."

"They did?"

"Yeah." "They asked how you were doing and if you were dating anybody."

"What did they say when you told them who I was dating?"

"She's dating him." Joanna laughed. "Well they only see him on TV and on TV he's weird."

"Well so am I." "I should introduce him to them." "I think they'd like to meet him."

"They probably would."

"I'm a little nervous about next week."

"Why?"

"When we have those house shows in Georgia, I'm going home with Cody."

"Well don't do anything you're not ready for."

"I won't."

"I'm sure you'll have fun."

"Me to."

Four days later everyone was at an arena in Michigan. Joanna got dressed quickly and left before anyone else came in the Divas Locker Room. She went to Dustin and Cody's locker room. She knocked on the door. Dustin answered it in his make-up.

"Hey Jo." He said. "Come on in." She went in. "Cody went to get a pop." "He'll be right back."

"Ok."

"You know." "He really likes you."

"I really like him to."

"He's so excited you're going home with him tomorrow."

"I'm excited but a little nervous to."

"Cody told me what your ex-husband did to you." "I can tell you now." "You never ever have to worry about Cody doing that to you."

"I know."

The door opened. Joanna and Dustin turned around.

"Well speak of the devil." Dustin said when Cody walked through the door.

"What are you guys talking about?" Cody asked.

"You."

"Hi honey." Joanna said.

"Hi Cody said. They kissed. "How are you today?"

"Good."

"Good."

"I have a match with Naomi today if I win it'll be my fourth win in a row."

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Me to." "I'm gonna make us dinner tomorrow night."

"You don't have to do anything special for me."

"I want to." "I gotta go put on my make-up."

"Ok." Cody gave her a quick kiss and went into the bathroom.

The next day when the plane landed, Cody was putting his and Joanna's bags into his car. He got in the car and looked at Joanna.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah."

They pulled into the driveway and went into the house. A little Pomeranian came running up to them.

"Colby." Cody said bending down to pet him. He picked him up.

"So this is Colby Jack?"

"Yep."

"Aw hi." She petted him. "He's adorable." "I want one."

"I'll have to remember that."

"You know I'm not allowed to have pets."

"Not while you're living there."

"What does that mean?"

"It means maybe you'll live somewhere else one day and that won't matter." He put Colby Jack down. "Come on."

They went into the kitchen.

"Look what I got for you." Cody opened up the freezer.

"You got me seven pints of that ice cream?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not that big of a pig.

"Some of it's for me."

"Oh."

They went and sat on the couch.

"Can I see your key ring?" Cody asked.

"Sure." She took it out of her purse. Cody got out his wallet and took two keys out. He put them on Joanna's key ring. "What are those?"

"Your keys to the house." "My house is your house."

"Thank you."

Later that night Joanna and Cody were getting ready for bed. Cody was sitting up in the bed. Joanna came in and sat next to him. She held his hand.

"Thank you for making me feel so welcome here." Joanna said.

"I want you to feel comfortable here."

"I do."

"I'm glad." "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How come you don't like people to call you Joanna?"

"Everyone's always called me Jo." "John is a few years old then me." "When he was little he couldn't say Joanna but he could say Jo." "So that's what everyone started calling me."

"Oh."

"Cody being a celebrity, have you slept with a lot of people?"

"Nine."

"That's all?"

"That's all." "What about you?"

"Three." "The guy I lost my virginity to, my ex-husband and I'm sure you heard about me and Randy Orton."

"Yeah." "Who did you lose your virginity to?"

"I wanna tell you but I'm afraid you'll get mad."

"Why would I get mad?"

"You know him."

"What?" "Was it John or something?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you guys never went out."

"We didn't." "I was twenty-one." "It was right after my parents died." "Our emotions got the better of us and we had sex." "It'd never happened before or since." "I swear." "If anything it made our friendship stronger."

"Well we all have pasts." "It's obvious there's nothing going on now." "I trust you."

"I've never told anyone I slept with John before." "Not even my ex-husband."

"Why did you tell me?"

"I wanted to be honest."

"Thank you." He kissed her. She kissed him back. "I love you Jo."

"I love you too Cody." They kissed. Cody laid her down underneath him. He broke the kiss and looked down at her. Before Cody could open this mouth Joanna said. "Yes, I'm ready." They kissed. They quickly had each other stripped of there pajamas. Joanna rolled Cody on his back.

"Uh-uh." "I'm not a selfish lover like other people you've been with." He rolled her on her back. They kissed. He slipped inside her and started to move. "See, doesn't this feel good to." "Ohhh Cody." She moaned. "I'll take that as yes." "Jo." He groaned. "I love you so much." "I love you too, mmmm." They kissed.

Afterwards she fell asleep on his chest.

**Question, overall would you rather see Joanna end up with Cody or John?**


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Joanna woke up. She was so happy. She got out of bed carefully so she wouldn't wake Cody up. She put her pajamas back on and went downstairs to the kitchen. She decided to make breakfast for them. She was standing at the stove making pancakes, bacon and eggs. She'd been cooking for about ten minutes. She felt Cody's arms wrap around her waist. She smiled.

"Good morning." She said happily.

"Good morning." He said in the same tone.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm cooking."

"Not at all but I should be cooking for you." "You're my guest."

"You already cooked for me." "You made me dinner." "How do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled."

"Me to." "I'm starving." She turned her head and looked at Cody. "I forgot how great sex can make you so hungry." Cody smirked. They kissed.

"I wouldn't mind going right back to bed after breakfast."

"After work today I'm all yours I promise."

Colby Jack came into the room barking and wagging his tail.

"Hey boy." Cody said. "You want some breakfast?" He let go of Joanna.

"I was gonna feed him but I didn't know where you kept the dog food."

"Right here under the sink."

"Ok." "Breakfast will be ready in about five minutes."

"Do you need to wash your wrestling gear?" Cody asked as he poured Colby Jack's food into his dish.

"Yeah."

"I need to wash mine to." "I'll throw yours in with mine." "I'm gonna go start the washer."

When Cody came back five minutes later breakfast was on the table.

"It looks great." He said as he sat down at the table.

"I hope you like my cooking." She said as she sat down next to him.

"I'm sure it's fine." He took a bite. "This is really good."

"Thanks."

Later that afternoon when they got to the arena, Joanna and Cody went there separate ways. Joanna was walking down the hall with her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Jo." She heard John say. She turned around.

"Hey."

"How'd it go staying at Cody's?"

"Great." She said smiling.

"It must've." "I haven't seen you smile that big in a long time."

"He told me he loved me."

"I knew he did." "Anybody can see that."

"I never thought I'd be this happy again."

"I'm glad you're happy." "When we're in Tampa next week I was thinking maybe you and Cody can come over for a cookout."

"A cookout?"

"Yeah." "I think it'll be fun."

"I'll ask Cody."

"Great."

"I gotta go but I'll get back to you about it."

"Ok."

Joanna went into the Divas Locker Room. Nikki and Brie were there.

"Look it's the company's most worthless newbie." Nikki said.

"Don't forget about that even more worthless boyfriend of hers."

"Oh yeah." "Everybody's favorite joke." "Starrrrdust." Nikki said in a mocking tone.

Joanna shot them both a dirty look as she picked up her bag and left.

Cody went into his locker room.

"Hey." Dustin said.

"Hello." Cody said smiling. "Beautiful day isn't it?"

"It's cloudy."

"Oh." "I guess I hadn't noticed."

"I'm guessing everything went ok with Jo?"

"I told her I love her." "She said it back."

"Then you guys had sex didn't you?" He said grinning. "You don't have to answer that." "Your face pretty much says it all."

"Just last night has brought us so much closer."

"Cody you know that I think Jo's great."

"But?"

"But. "She's only been divorced for six months."

"What are you getting at?"

"I know how much you love her." "I see it in your eyes every time you look at her."

"Yeah, I love her a lot."

"Just don't go to fast." "It's only been two months."

"What do you by don't go to fast?"

"I mean I think you wanna propose to her sooner rather than later." "Has the thought of proposing to her ever crossed your mind?"

"Yeah."

"I knew it." "I know you're head over heals for Jo but don't do it." "Not two months in." "Wait." "At least a year."

"I don't know if I can Dustin." "I've never felt this way about anyone." There was a knock at the door.

"Are you guys in there?" Joanna said from the other side of the door.

"Yeah baby." "Come on in." Cody said. She came in. She had an irritated look on her face. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." "Can I change in here?"

"Is it Nikki again?"

"Yeah."

"When is that little bitch gonna grow up?"

"Do you wanna go to a cookout at John's next week?"

"You actually wanna have dinner with Nikki?"

"No but John wants us to come."

"Ok but if she says anything to you I'm telling her off."

"She won't." "She never says anything around John."

"I'm gonna go grab a pop." "You want anything?"

"No."

"Don't let her get to you." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Cody left and was going to the vending machines. He spotted Nikki and went up to her.

"Nikki leave Jo alone." Cody said.

"Is she sending you to fight her battles now?"

"Why do you treat Jo the way you do?" "I think you're jealous of her friendship with John." "You need to get over it." "Jo loves me." "Ok?" "Get that through your jealous head." "Jo isn't interested in John." "Just because they slept together, one time years ago doesn't mean a thing."

"What?" She said shocked. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh shit." "You don't know?" She walked away.

Nikki went to John's locker room. She walked in.

"Hey." He said. She slapped him as hard as she could. "What was that for?"

**I read all the reviews from the last chapter and I think I get the picture lol. Be patient.**


	14. Chapter 14

John was standing there completely confused. Nikki had just slapped him and he had no idea why. She looked very upset.

"You lying son of a bitch." Nikki said angrily.

"What did I do?" John asked confused.

"You slept with Jo."

"I did not." "I've never cheated on you." "I would never."

"Since we've been together I've asked you numerous times if anything has ever happened between you and Jo." "You said no." "You lied to me."

"No I didn't."

"Then why would Cody say you two slept together years ago?"

"What?!" "Cody knows?!" He said shocked.

"Ha, so it is true?"

"Yes." "We had sex once." "Just once, that's all." "Her parents had just died." "I was trying to comfort and consol her." "Our emotions just took over and we had sex." "It has never happen before or since." "I promise."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked tearfully.

"The morning after we did it Jo and I agreed never to speak of it again and pretend like nothing ever happened."

"Well she spoke to Cody about it, and you couldn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry."

"I knew there was a reason why you guys were so close."

"We were always close even before that."

"Do you love her John?" "Is she why you don't want to get married?"

"Nicole, I love you."

"That's not what I asked you." "Do you love her?"

"No." "You know why I'm timid about getting married." "I don't know how many times we have to have this conversation." "If I loved Jo, do you think I would have been able to marry Liz?" "Or give Jo away when she married Derek?" "Or fall in love with you?" "I love you Nicole." "You." "Not Jo." "Not any other woman." "Jo doesn't love me either." "She loves Cody." "Cody loves her."

"I need some time to process all this."

"I can't believe this." "You're mad at me for something that happened before we even met?"

"Yes you lied to me John." She left.

Cody had just went back to his locker room after Nikki stormed off. Dustin was sitting in a chair. Joanna was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Jo?" Cody asked.

She's in the bathroom changing." "What's wrong?"

"I let something slip that I don't think I was supposed to." "Jo's gonna be pissed at me." "I'll tell her after the match."

"What did you do?"

Joanna came out of the bathroom.

"You'd better get ready baby." Joanna said looking at Cody. "We're first."

"I'm going to right now."

They had a six-person intergender tag match against the Usos and Cameron. They defeated the Usos and Cameron. When they got to the back Dustin had left to take a shower. Joanna and Cody were standing in catering drinking water.

"Jo, I have to tell you something." Cody said.

"What?"

John came up to them.

"Thanks big mouth." He said looking at Cody. He looked at Jo. "We need to talk."

"I'm gonna go to the locker room." Cody said looking at Joanna.

"Ok." Cody left. Joanna turned to John. "What's up?"

"You told Cody we slept together?" John said.

"Yeah." "How do you know that?"

"He told Nikki."

"He what?" She said shocked. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know but he did it."

"Oh no."

"Now Nikki's mad at me." "Why would you tell him?"

"I just wanted to be honest with him."

"We agreed never to mention it again."

"I didn't think he was gonna tell anyone." "If I thought that he would I wouldn't have told him."

"I'm surprised you brought up something that was obviously so horrible for you." John said angrily.

"Me?" She said in the same angry tone. "It was your idea that we never talk about it again."

"Only because I saw how much you regretted it."

"I've never regretted it." "I liked i- She stopped. "We're getting off topic here." "I agree Cody shouldn't have said anything to Nikki." "It's not like it happened recently." "It was years ago when I was going through a very rough time." "Cody's ok with it." "He understands it was just a one time thing and that's all." "There's nothing between us." "We're friends." "Why can't Nikki accept it to?"

"Next time tell your boyfriend to keep his mouth shut." John walked away.

Joanna went back to the locker room. She gave Cody an angry stare. Then she looked at Dustin.

"Is the shower free?" Joanna said.

"Yeah." Dustin said.

"I'm sorry." Cody said looking at Jo. "I thought Nikki knew." Joanna ignored him and went to her bag to get her clothes. "You're mad at me aren't you?" "Jo." "Jo?" She was getting ready to go into the bathroom. "Baby please talk to me." "I love you." She turned to face him.

"I love you too but I don't wanna talk to you right now." She went into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Cody sighed.

"I'm a witness to the first fight." Dustin said.

"Shut up Dustin." Cody said.

Joanna didn't talk to Cody the whole way back to his house or the rest of the afternoon. It was nighttime. Joanna was upstairs in one of the guestroom watching TV. Cody knocked on the doorframe.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"It's your house." He went in. "Why did you tell Nikki?"

"I thought she knew."

"Well she didn't." "I told you that in confidence, and you go and tell her?"

"I was trying to stick up for you." "I had no idea of knowing she didn't know."

"The fact that I specifically told you I've never told anyone I'd slept with John before wasn't a tip off?" "If I've never told anyone, obviously he hasn't either." "She hated me already now it's gonna be worse."

"I'm sorry." "Jo, please, if I would've known me saying anything would cause this, I never would've said anything."

"It's to late for that now because of what you did, I'll never get a moments piece at work." "I'm tried." "Please leave so I can go to sleep."

"You're not coming to bed?"

"No." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He left.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Cody woke up. He felt really bad about yesterday. He decided to make Joanna breakfast to make it up to her. He made her an omelet and eggs and bacon and orange juice to drink. He put it on a little tray and carried it upstairs. He opened the door. To his surprise there was no one in the room. There was a note on the bed. All it said was.

I went to the arena early. – Jo

Joanna was at a diner with John having breakfast.

"I'm glad you called this morning." Joanna said.

"I'm sorry." "I took Nikki being at me out on you."

"I'm sorry to." "I guess I shouldn't have told Cody."

"No." "You have the right to tell anyone you feel comfortable with." "I just wish he would've been more discreet is all."

"I know." "Me to." "Is Nikki talking to you yet?"

"No." "She stayed in Brie's room last night."

"No offense but she's being ridiculous." "It happened years ago before you two ever met."

"I know but you know her."

"Yeah."

"At least you Cody didn't get caught up in a fight."

"Actually we did." "I'm not talking to him because he told Nikki."

"You're not talking to him?" "Do all women to the same thing when they're mad at there boyfriends?" He said jokingly.

"It seems like it." "I didn't even tell him I was leaving after we got off the phone."

"You didn't?"

"No." "I think he was still asleep."

"You think?"

"I slept in a guestroom."

"Jesus women must have ESP on this stuff."

"Ironic." "The first time Cody invites me to his place, we have our first fight." "It's so not how I pictured it at all." "Everything was going great." "The joys of dating."

"Tell me about it."

After Joanna and John finished there breakfast they were in John's car.

"So where to?" John asked. "Back to Cody's?"

"No." "Take me to the arena."

"What about your gear?"

"It's in the backseat."

"Oh." "Are you sure you wanna go now?" "The show's not till this afternoon."

"I know but that's where I wanna go."

"Alright."

Later that afternoon John was in his locker room. Nikki came in.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi." She sat down next to him on the couch. "Honey I'm sorry." "I overreacted." "What happened between you and Jo was in the past." "I know nothing's going on now." "I just wish you would've been honest with me about it."

"I'm sorry." "I should've told you."

"Yes you should've but what's done is done and now we can move on." "I'm sorry I smacked you."

"That's ok."

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

Cody went into his locker room.

"Hey." Dustin said.

"Hey."

"Where's Jo?"

"I don't know." "Around somewhere."

"You guys are still fighting?"

"Yeah."

"What about?"

"I'm not telling you." "I'm already in enough trouble." "She didn't even sleep in the same room with me last night."

"Ooh." "Sleeping in a different room." "That's not good." There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." He opened the door and came back a few seconds later. "It's a florist."

"That's for me."

Joanna was already dressed. She was in an abandoned part of the arena. She got a text message. It read.

Hi. I love you. – Cody

She didn't respond.

A half hour later it was time for Cody and Dustin's match. Joanna was supposed to accompany them down to the ring. They were going out in ten seconds.

"Where the hell's Jo?" Cody said.

"I don't know." Joanna came running up to the curtain.

"Hi, Dustin." Joanna said.

"Hi."

There music came on and they went out. In five minutes they'd won the match. Cody got a microphone which he wasn't supposed to do.

"Diamond." He said. "My beautiful, precious, sparkling Diamond." "Come into the ring." "I have something to give you." She got in the ring. Cody got out of the ring and went over to the timekeepers area. He got a bouquet of roses he had hidden and got back in the ring. "If there is one thing more spectacular then that of a star, it is a Diamond. "This Diamond." He said pointing to Joanna. "Has stolen my heart." He handed her the flowers. She took them. "Diamond, I love you, more than all the stars in the galaxy." Joanna thought that was so sweet. It took everything she had not to cry. She took his microphone.

"I love you too Stardust." They kissed and hugged.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear.

"I forgive you, Stardust." Cody laughed.

Joanna and Cody were in the back.

"Very slick Cody." Joanna said.

"I almost made you cry didn't I?"

"Yeah." "Will you get in trouble for doing that?" "No." "It's not like it was a televised event." "Even though I had to call you Diamond and talk like that, you know I was really talking to you right?"

"Of course that's why I forgave you."

It was around eight o' clock at night when Joanna and Cody got home. They'd just walked in the door.

"Well honey." Joanna said. "We made through our first fight."

"Yeah." "Hopefully that's the first of not so many."

"Yeah."

"My favorite part of a fight, is the make up sex."

"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well what are we waiting for?"

They went upstairs. When they got to the top Cody turned her around and kissed her. They kissed as they went into the bedroom Cody laid her down on the bed. They took off each others shirts and kissed again.

"I missed you last night." Cody mumbled against her lips.

"I missed you to."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her neck. "Oh Cody." She moaned.


	16. Chapter 16

A week had passed. Everyone had two days off. Joanna was waiting for Cody to come over. He had an autograph signing in another state. His plane had just landed twenty minutes ago. Joanna was sitting on her couch when she heard the elevator ding. Cody came into the living room.

"Hi honey." Joanna said.

"Hi." He sat down next to her. They kissed.

"How was your autograph signing?"

"Good." "A lot of people asked me where Diamond was."

"What did you tell them?"

"That she was waiting for me to come back to the stars." "I guess people except us together all the time." "Which I wouldn't have a problem with."

"Me either."

"Are you sure you wanna go over to John's on Sunday?"

"No but I already told him we would."

"We don't have to."

"I know it means a lot to John that we're coming." "That's the only reason why I'm doing it." "I've had to put up with that bitch for two years." "What's another day?"

"She better not get out of line in front of me."

"She won't." "Around John she acts like and an angel."

"Why don't you tell him what she's really like?"

"He'd never believe me." "She has him wrapped around her finger."

"He's whipped huh?"

"Very." "It's sad really." "I've never seen him like this." "Not even when he was married."

"I'm glad I'm not like that."

"I'd never want you to be like that." "I always want you to be the same sweet, kind, comic book nerd I fell in love with." She kissed him.

"You think I'm a nerd?" Cody said pretending to be hurt. "Thanks baby." "I love you too."

"That's not a bad thing." "You may be a nerd but you're a sexy nerd."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh." "You're my sexy nerd."

"I wouldn't wanna be anybody else's nerd, baby."

"Good." "Cody I want you to come with me somewhere today."

"Where?"

"I want you to come and meet the closest people I have to parents."

"Who?"

"John's parents."

"John's parents?"

"Yeah they were always kind of like my parents, then when my parents died they were there." "I think it's time they met you." "The only time they get to see you is when you're dressed like Stardust."

"What do they think of Stardust?"

"They think he's weird."

"Well I'll have to thank them for the compliment."

"So does that mean we're going?"

"Yes."

An hour and a half later they pulled into John's parent's driveway.

"I grew up right there." She said pointing to the house on the left.

They got out of the car. Joanna went to open the front door.

"Don't you think we should knock first?" Cody asked.

"They always say family doesn't knock." She opened the door. They went inside. "Anybody home?"

"Jo." "John it's Jo." Carol said excitedly to John Sr. Joanna and Cody went into the living room. Carol stood up.

"Carol." They hugged.

"You look so great."

"Thank you." She went over to John Sr. "Hi."

"Hi." He said. They hugged. "We watch you every week on TV."

"This must be Cody." Carol said.

"Yes Ma'am." Cody said. "Pleasure to meet you."

"You look so handsome without those red eyes." Cody laughed.

"Thank you Ma'am."

"You know Jo." John Sr. said. "I was just telling John how Carol and I would like to meet the new man in your life."

"I figured." Joanna said. "That's why I brought him over."

"Hello Sir." Cody said going over to John Sr.

"Hello Cody." They shook hands.

"Would anyone like some coffee?" Carol asked.

"Yes." Everyone said.

"I'll help you." Joanna said.

Joanna and Carol went into the kitchen.

"He seems nice." Carol said.

"He is."

"How long have you been together?"

"Three months."

Joanna and Cody were sitting on one of the couches. They were looking at a photo album.

"You're in almost everyone one of these." Cody said.

"She and John were attached at the hip." Carol said.

"We sure were." Joanna said.

"Since the day your mom brought you over to meet us."

**Flashback**

**Joanna was a week old. Her mother Sarah had just taken her over to that neighbors could see her. Sarah was sitting on the couch holding Joanna. Three year old John came walking up to them.**

**"A baby." John said.**

**"John." Sarah said. "This is Joanna."**

**"Johanna."**

**"No." "Joanna."**

**"Johanna."**

**"Can you say Jo?"**

**"Jo."**

**"Ok. "That's what you can call her."**

**"Hi Jo." "I John."**

**End Of Flashback**

"I remember this other time to."

**Flashback**

**Joanna was a year old. John was four. Carol was watching her while Sarah was at work. Joanna was learning how to walk. John was on the floor playing with his toys. Joanna pulled herself up using the coffee table. She took a few steps and fell bumping her head on the coffee table. She started to cry.**

**"Aw come here Jo." Carol said. She picked her up and sat her in her lap.**

**"What happened to Jo mommy?" John asked worried and sitting next to them on the couch.**

**"She hit her head on the coffee table." Joanna looked at John and held out her arms. "You wanna go to John?" She let Joanna go. Joanna crawled over to John. John hugged her.**

**"It's ok Jo." He kissed her forehead where she bumped it. "I love you."**

**End Of Flashback**

"So Cody tell us about yourself." John Sr. said.

After three hours they were getting ready to leave. Carol hugged Cody.

"You make sure you come back to see us." Carol said.

"I will." Cody said. Carol hugged Jo.

"I like him."

"I'm glad." Joanna said. Joanna hugged John Sr.

"Don't stay away so long next time." John Sr. said.

"I won't."

"Bring Cody back."

"I will." They left.

"Cody's nice." John Sr. said.

"Yeah."

"You're still hoping Jo and John will get together aren't you?"

"John." "You know as well as I do." "Joanna and John have always been in love with each other." "Even if they can't admit it to themselves or each other." "We were always able to see it." "Sarah and Charlie were always able to see it." "John's always been there for Jo and Jo's always been there for John." "Why?" "Because they love each other."

It was Sunday. Joanna and Cody were in Tampa at John's house. They'd all just finished eating. Joanna went to the bathroom. Nikki took the dishes into the kitchen. Leaving Cody and John alone.

"Thanks for inviting us over for dinner." Cody said.

"No problem." "Cody you know I've never had a problem with you."

"Yeah."

"That will continue as long as you don't hurt Jo."

"I'd never hurt Jo." "I love her more then anything."

"I know." "Jo's been my best friend for as long as I can remember." "I just don't want anything to happen to her."

"Trust me, I will treat her with all the love and respect that she deserves." "She deserves no less then that."

"As long as we understand each other."

Joanna was coming out of the bathroom. She had to cross through the kitchen to get back to the backyard.

"Hey." Nikki said. Joanna turned to face her.

"What?"

"I always knew you were a whore." "Now I really know it." "I can't believe you slept with John."

"That's right I did sleep with John." "A long time ago. "Before you even knew him." "You know what else?" "I was a virgin when we did it." "It doesn't matter anymore." "If you wanna do something about it go ahead." "I'm standing right here." "Otherwise shut the fuck up." "Come on." "Show John the bitch you really are."

Nikki went into the backyard.


	17. Chapter 17

Three months had passed. Joanna and Cody were still doing great. They'd been together six months now. It was now summer Joanna's favorite season. Cody's birthday was next week. Everyone had a few days off. John decided to go visit his parents. They were all sitting in the living room.

"John I was cleaning out the attic the other day and I found this." Carol said. She handed him his high school yearbook.

"Oh god." "I haven't seen this in years." "My senior year one to." "He opened it and flipped a few pages. "Well there's me."

"My handsome boy."

"Thanks mom." "Now let's see if I can find Jo." He flipped back a few pages. "There she is." "She hasn't aged a day."

**Flashback**

**It was John's senior year in high school. He was eighteen. It was Jo's freshmen year she was fifteen. It was lunchtime John was looking for her. He found her on the football field up in the bleachers crying. She had her hands to her face so she didn't see him when he sat down next to her.**

**"Jo." He said. She hugged him and cried. "What's a matter?" "It's ok." A few minutes later she calmed down.**

**"Ryan dumped me."**

**"Why?"**

**"He wanted to have sex." "I said no because I'm ready." "He said he was sick of waiting for me and that plenty of girls wanted him right now." "He said he could do better then some little girl freshman."**

**"He's a dick." "Jo, you should never let someone pressure you into something you're not ready for." "Never have sex with a guy just because they want to." "Especially your first time." "Your first time should be special, with someone that you love and that loves you." "One day you will find that guy I promise because you are smart and funny and beautiful and any guy would be luck to have you." Joanna smiled. She hugged him again.**

**"You always know what to say to make me feel better."**

**"Well if your best friend can't make you feel better who can?"**

**Later that same afternoon Joanna was at home. There was a knock at the door. She answered it.**

**"Hey Jo." John said. "Do you have any antiseptic or anything?"**

**"Rubbing alcohol." "It's in the kitchen." He went in.**

**They went into the kitchen. John sat down in a chair and put his left hand up on the table. When Joanna turned around from getting the rubbing alcohol she saw that John's knuckles were all cut up and red.**

**"Oh my god." Joanna said. "What did you do?"**

**"I beat the shit out of Ryan."**

**"John, you didn't have to do that."**

**"Well he shouldn't have made you cry."**

**"This is gonna sting." Joanna poured some of the rubbing alcohol onto a paper towel and dabbed it on John's cuts.**

**"Ahhh!**

**"I told you." "So, what did you say to Ryan?"**

**"Not much." "My fist just told him what he did to you wasn't very nice."**

**After a few minutes Joanna finished with John's hand and bandaged it up.**

**"Thanks." He said.**

**"Thanks for what you did."**

**"No one makes you cry and gets away with it." They hugged.**

**End Of Flashback**

The front door opened.

"Hi I parked behind your troublemaking son." Joanna said.

"Funny Jo." John said. Joanna came into the living room.

"Hi." Carol said. "Where's Cody?"

"He's visiting his family." Joanna said. "So I figured I'd come visit my extended family."

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure."

"Jo." John said. "Look what I got."

"Our high school yearbook."

"Yeah." "Look here you are."

"Where are you?"

"Right here." He flipped a few pages. "Look."

"This thing brings back memories."

"It sure does." "Hey wanna go for a swim?"

"Do they still have spare suits in the changing room?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

They changed and got in the water.

"It's been a long time since we've been in your mom and dad's pool." Joanna said.

"Yeah."

"I bet I can still beat you to the other end."

"Let's see."

"Ok ready?" "On three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" They both said at same time.

They took off. Joanna got there first.

"I win." Joanna said. "John." "John?" She swam to the center of the pool. "John." Suddenly she felt herself being lifted out of the water. She was on John's shoulders as he fell back with her she screamed. They came back up.

"What?" "Did you think I drowned?"

"That's it John, come here." She dunked him under the water and went under to.

Two days later Joanna just arrived at her hotel in Alabama. She was in the bedroom putting things away. The front door opened.

"Baby?" Cody said.

"In here." He came into the bedroom. "Hi."

"Hi." They kissed. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes I did."

"Did you miss me?"

"Like crazy." "Give me another kiss." They kissed. "Baby I've been thinking where you live is great but have ever thought about moving somewhere warmer?"

"Like where?"

"Like Georgia." He said smiling.

"Marietta, Georgia?" She said smiling back.

"Uh-huh."

"You want to me to live with you?"

"Uh-huh."

"What about my lease on my apartment?" "It's not up for another four months."

"There are ways around that."

"Ok." "Let's move in together."

"Alright." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	18. Chapter 18

A week had passed. It was Monday and Cody's birthday. Joanna couldn't wait to give him his present. She knew he was going to love it. She and John were at lunch.

"Got any plans with Cody tonight?" John asked.

"I got him a present." "We'll probably just hang around the hotel tonight."

"No big party?"

"No."

"How old is he turning?"

"Twenty-nine."

"I never took you for a cougar Jo."

"I'm only five years older then him." "This is the first time I ever dated someone younger though." "In some aspects that has really good advantages." She said smirking.

"Ew, Jo I'm eating."

"I'm just saying."

"What did you get him?"

"Well he collects comic books." John snickered. "Shut up."

"I'm sorry but comic books?"

"You can't tell me there's one thing you like that's not at least a little bit dorky."

"You got me there."

"Anyway I got him this limited edition X-Men comic book." "There's only like a dozen in existence."

"So moving in with him huh?"

"Yeah." "We're off on Wednesday and Thursday." "The U-Haul with my stuff is coming Wednesday."

"Jo, do you think that's a good idea?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've only been together six months."

"You weren't with Nikki that long before asked her to move in with you."

"Are you prepared for what he might ask you next?"

"Like what?"

"Like to get married."

"You haven't asked Nikki to marry you."

"That's because I don't want to get married right now." "I think Cody might have a different opinion on the subject."

"Well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." "I know what I'm doing John don't worry." "I love him, and I know he loves me."

"Are you nervous about your match at Money In The Bank Sunday."

"Yeah my first shot at the Divas Championship." "I've never competed in a six-pack challenge elimination before."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." "I was nervous as hell when I had my first shot at the WWE Championship."

"Yeah but you won."

"It'll be fine."

Later that night Cody and Dustin were at the arena in there locker room.

"How goes moving Jo into your house?" Dustin asked.

"Good." "That's what we'll be doing Wednesday and Thursday."

"So how long is gonna be before I refer to her as my sister-in-law?"

"I don't know." "I'm trying to wait." "I wanna wait until our anniversary at least."

Joanna came into the room.

"Hey Jo." Dustin said.

"Hey Dustin." She looked at Cody. "Hi birthday boy."

"Hi." Cody said. They kissed.

"Want your birthday present now?"

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know but I wanted to." "I just hope you like it because if you don't I have no way to take it back." "Ok close your eyes."

"Alright." He closed his eyes. She put the comic book in his hands.

"Open them." He opened them and looked at what he had in his hands.

"Where did you find this?"

"Ebay."

"There are only a dozen of these in existence."

"I know the guy I bought it from told me." "Do you like it?"

"I love it." "Thank you."

"You're welcome." They kissed.

It was Wednesday Joanna and Cody were bringing boxes in.

"Baby let's take a little break." Cody said.

"Ok." They sat on the couch.

"I think we only have to make one more trip."

"Good."

"I'm glad you agreed to move in with me."

"I was a little afraid of this relationship when we first got together." "Not anymore though."

"Good." "You don't need to be." "I'd never hurt you Jo."

"I know." She kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"I just felt like it."

"Listen I know you're worried about your match on Sunday but don't be." "You're gonna be great."

"How do you know?"

"Because it's written in the stars." He said in his Stardust voice. Joanna laughed.

"Oh is that so Stardust?"

"Yes Diamond it is." "Goldust and I will become the new Tag Team Champions and you my beautiful Diamond will become Divas Champion."

"You're such a goofball." She said smiling.

"Yeah but you love me anyway right?" He asked in his normal voice.

"Yes." They kissed.

It was Sunday Cody and Dustin had won the Tag Team Championships. Joanna stayed behind in there locker room to prepare for her match. They'd just come back to the locker room.

"Hey." She said. "Congratulations you guys." "I gotta go.

"Wait." Cody said. He kissed her. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

Joanna has walking down the hall towards the stage.

"Jo." John said. She turned around. "I just wanted to say good luck." They hugged.

"Thanks."

Almost everyone had been eliminated. The only ones left were Joanna, Tamina, Nikki and Brie. Joanna was recovering from a Superkick by Tamina. Just as she was getting to her feet she saw Brie hit the Bella Buster. Brie got the three count on Tamina. As Joanna got back into the ring, she realized she was all alone in there with Nikki and Brie. Right away they went to double teaming her. After they beat her down they picked her up, they both Irish whipped her off the ropes and bent over as she came back. Joanna kicked Nikki then Brie. She grabbed Brie and threw her out of the ring. Then she turned her attention to Nikki. She Irish whipped Nikki into the corner and went running at her. Nikki countered with a back elbow. Nikki set Joanna up for Rack Attack. Joanna managed to slip out. She rolled Nikki up and got the three count. Nikki couldn't believe it. As Nikki was going to the back, Joanna was so busy laughing and pointing at her that she didn't see Brie come back in the ring. Brie rolled Joanna up. Joanna barely kicked out before three. Brie went for a closeline but Joanna ducked underneath it. She kicked Brie in the stomach and hit Diamonds In The Sky. She rolled Brie on her back hooked her leg and got the three count. She was shocked that she won. After celebrating in the ring for a few minutes she stood at the top of the ramp. She didn't see Cody behind her. He was still dressed like Stardust. He picked her up and sat her on his shoulder. She held the Divas Championship high in the air. The crowd cheered.


	19. Chapter 19

Two months had passed. Joanna was all moved into Cody's. She loved living with him. She was still Divas Champion and Cody and Dustin were still the Tag Team Champions. Joanna and Cody had just gotten home. They had two days off.

"It's good to be home." Cody said.

"Yes it is." Colby Jack came running up to Joanna. "Hey Colby." "Did you miss me?" She picked him up.

"Well Colby I see you love Jo more then me now." "I don't blame you though." "I love her to." They all went into the kitchen. Joanna sat Colby Jack down on the floor and got a dog treat.

"Colby sit." He sat. "Colby speak." He barked. "Good boy." She gave him a treat.

"I'm gonna start the washer."

"Ok." "Want me to start some lunch?"

"Yeah I'm starving."

"Me to."

After lunch Joanna and Cody were in the living room. Cody was sitting in his chair watching an X-Men movie. Joanna was sitting on the couch writing something.

"You're bored aren't you?" Cody asked.

"I'm fine honey." "Enjoy your movie." "I'm sure you can't wait to see that Wolverine guy take on that Goblin guy."

"What Goblin guy?"

"The Green Goblin." "The guy with the hovercraft." Cody laughed.

"Jo, the Green Goblin is from Spiderman."

"Isn't that what you're watching?"

"No." "I'm watching X-Men."

"Oh, same thing."

"No it isn't."

"Whatever."

"Baby you've been with me for eight months, and you don't know just a little bit of this stuff?"

"I know that Mary Jane is Spiderman's girlfriend."

"That's right." "What's Spiderman's real name?"

"I don't know." "Parker something."

"Peter Parker."

"At least I got the last name right."

"Yeah."

"Cedar Point's gonna be fun tomorrow."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

"What are you writing?"

"Want me to read it to you?"

"Sure."

"Ok." "I'm sitting in the living room of my home." "The house is quiet except for a movie playing that I don't understand." "I look at my lover in his chair and see him watch the movie with amusement." "All it takes is his voice to make me happy, his touch to make me quiver and his smile to put butterflies in my stomach." "I love him in a way I've loved no other man before." She looked away from the paper and up looked at Cody. "I would've written more but you interrupted me." Joanna's cell phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?" "Yes." She went into the kitchen.

Joanna came back twenty minutes.

"Who was that?" Cody asked.

"That was one of the producers from "The Conan O'Brien Show" they want me to be on the show next Tuesday."

"That's awesome."

It was Monday. Joanna was in catering. John came up to her.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Guess what."

"What?"

"I'm gonna be on "The Conan O'Brien show."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"When?"

"Tomorrow night."

"You'll have fun."

"I still don't understand why they would want me."

"You're the Divas Champion."

"I know but still they're so many other people who deserve it."

"You deserve it."

"I'm glad one of us thinks so."

"You do."

It was Tuesday. Joanna was there by herself. Cody had something else to do.

"My next guest is the current WWE Divas Champion." Conan said. "Please welcome WWE Diva, Diamond." Joanna went out and sat down. She had the Divas Championship with her. "Welcome to the show."

"It's great to be here."

"So you're the current Divas Champion?"

"Yes."

"That's a nice looking belt."

"Thank you."

"Do you work closely with anyone?"

"Yes." "My boyfriend Stardust and his brother Goldust."

"We have a picture of your boyfriend Stardust." They showed a picture.

"Yep." "That's my Stardust." "My baby." "I miss him."

"His eyes are very red." The audience laughed.

"Yes." "Aren't they beautiful?"

"Well Diamond, we have a surprise for you." "Please welcome WWE Superstar Stardust."

Cody came up through an opening in the floor in the back at the top of the stairs. When he came to the stage he put hands together and blew the gold stars from his hands. He sat down next to Joanna.

"Hi Stardust." Joanna said.

"Hello my beautiful, precious Diamond."

"Hello Stardust." Conan said. "Welcome."

"Why thank you." Cody said.

"How do you like New York?"

"It's beautiful." "It sparkles like stars." "Although the stars in space are not half as magnificent as the stars in Diamond's eyes."

"You two are a couple on the show but you're also a couple behind the camera as well, right?"

"Yes we are." Joanna said.

"How did that come about?"

"Well I was training at the WWE Performance Center." "Stardust and Goldust were sent down to check on me and some others." "It was only supposed to be a for the day thing." "Stardust kept coming back and talking to me." "He'd help me train." "After three months of knowing him and being friends, we were training late one night at the performance center." "When we were finished we were sitting in the ring talking." "That's where we shared our first kiss." "The next night we went on our first date and we've been together ever since."

"That's a sweet story."

"It is isn't it." Cody said. "But that's not what happened."

"Yes it is Stardust." Joanna said.

"No it isn't Diamond." "I recall our first kiss a little differently." "You pushed me down on that mat, crawled on top of me and said, Stardust please kiss me." Joanna laughed. So did the audience. "I said Diamond I don't think we should." "You said kiss me, kiss me now." "So I finally gave in and did it." Joanna and the audience laughed.

"Stardust we're having a talk about this later."

"Diamond and Stardust everybody." Conan said.

Joanna and Cody went back to the hotel. She'd just gotten in bed next to him.

"Did you like your surprise tonight?" Cody asked.

"Yes." "Even though you were spreading all those lies."

"What?" "I told the story of our first kiss exactly how it happened."

"Yeah ok." She said laughing. "Goodnight." She turned off the light and rolled over.

"Jo."

"What?"

"I'm not tired." He started kissing the back of her neck.

"Cody, we can't."

"Why not?"

"We have an eight o' clock flight."

"We'll get up on time." "Come on, you know you want to just as much as I do." Joanna rolled on her back. They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed again.

Two days later Joanna was just arriving at the arena. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hello." The woman on the other end of the line said. "Is this Joanna Reese AKA WWE Diva Diamond?"

"Yes." "Who's calling?"

"This is Amanda Berry." "I work for Mr. Hugh Hefner of the Playboy Empire."

"What can I do for you?"


	20. Chapter 20

Two days had passed. Joanna couldn't believe the phone call she'd gotten two days ago. Hugh Hefner wanted to meet with her but she had no idea what about. She hadn't told Cody about the call yet. She wanted to fine out more details first. She was flying out to Los Angeles. She was going to the Playboy mansion. She'd just gotten off the plane. She saw what looked like a man in a limo drivers uniform. He was holding a sign. It had Joanna's name on it and her stage name under that in parentheses.

"Hi." "I'm Joanna Reese." She said.

"Follow me." The man said.

Joanna followed him outside to a big, black, stretch limo. She got in. It took about twenty minutes to get from the Playboy mansion. It was the biggest house Joanna had ever seen. The limo driver opened the door for her. She wasn't quite sure what to do so she just went inside. She looked around and felt very out of place. She was surrounded by beautiful women who she knew she couldn't measure up to if she tried. One of them came up to her.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"My name is Joanna Reese." "I have an appointment with Mr. Hefner."

"Oh, Diamond I thought that was you." "The rest of the girls and I are big fans of yours."

"Thank you."

"Follow me."

They went up the stairs down a very long hall. The woman opened a door on the right. Joanna went in.

"He'll be right with you." The woman said. "Make yourself at home."

"Thank you."

Joanna was in a huge office-type room. She sat in the chair in front of the desk. Hugh Hefner walked in five minutes later through another door on the other side of the room.

"Hello Joanna." He said.

"Hi Mr. Hefner.

"You can call me Hugh."

"Ok." "You can call me Jo."

"Jo, I'll get right to the point." "You are a beautiful woman." "I'd be honored if you'd agree to be on the cover of Playboy magazine."

"Me?" She said in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Well I'd have to check with my employer first."

"I've already spoken with Vince Mcmahon." "He thinks it's a great idea."

"I have to discuss it with someone first."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yes." "All I need is a day."

"Ok." "Call Amanda with your decision."

"Ok." "Thank you so much for considering me." "I'm flattered."

"You're welcome."

From there Joanna got on another plane to go to a house show in Iowa. She couldn't believe the offer she'd just received. She went to Cody and Dustin's locker room. They weren't there so she left her bag there and went to catering. John came up to her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Still in shock."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." "Everything's great." "I just came from a meeting with Hugh Hefner."

"As in owner of the Playboy Empire?"

"Yeah." "He wants me to be on the cover of Playboy."

"Oh wow."

"That's what I thought." "I still don't see why he wants me."

"Jo, what are you talking about?" "Your body is amazing."

"Not hardly compared to the women I saw today." "They were gorgeous."

"You're gorgeous." "You're every bit as good if not better then they are." "Are you gonna do it?"

"I don't know." "I want to but I need to talk to Cody first." "He has a say in this." "I mean if I do it millions people are gonna see me naked."

"I'm sure he'll be supportive."

"I gotta go."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

When Joanna went back to the locker room Cody and Dustin were there.

"Hey baby." "Where've you been all day?" Cody asked.

"I had a meeting."

"With who?"

"We'll talk about it back it the hotel."

"Ok."

After the show they went back to the hotel. They were sitting on the couch.

"Cody I've been asked to be on the cover of Playboy." Joanna said

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you gonna do it?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"Do you want to?"

"Yes."

"Alright." "If you want to you should."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"Now I get to say I'm dating a Playboy cover girl." "The sexiest one they've ever had."

"Come on."

"I'm serious." "And while all those other guys can only dream of getting you in bed, I actually get to."

"Oh so that's why you want me to do it." "This is a big turn on to you huh?" She said smiling.

"Yeah but I also want you to be happy."

A week later Joanna was at the Playboy photo shoot. Cody went with her. They did the cover photo first, then took a few that were going to be inside the magazine. One of Cody favorites that they took was Joanna was standing there naked expect for the Divas Championship covering her lower half.

After the shoot they were sitting in the parking lot in the car.

"That was a rush." Joanna said. "I had so much fun."

"Me to." He said smirking. "You looked so hot."

"Did you get an erotic feeling to?"

"Uh-huh." "I've never wanted you more then I do now." They kissed. She got on his lap straddling him. She had on a dress which Cody quickly took off. She took off his shirt. As the kissed again she felt him take off her bra. As she was undoing his jeans he was taking off her panties. She slid into him. They started to move. They kissed. "Do you know how hard it was for me not to do this to you when you were taking those pictures?" He mumbled against her lips. "I know, mmmm." She moaned. "I was, ohhhh watching you." "I could tell, ohhh god, how bad you wanted me." She grinded against him. "Jo." He groaned. They moved faster. "Ohh, mmmm, ohhh, Cody." "You're so beautiful. They kissed. "And sexy." "Ohhh, god, ohhh, yes, Cody." She moaned giving in. "Uhhhh, oh fuck Jo." He groaned giving in.

As they caught there breath. They kissed.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."


	21. Chapter 21

Four months had passed. The Playboy with Joanna on the cover released today. She was in the hotel room getting ready for the day. Cody had to leave earlier that morning. Joanna couldn't believe that tomorrow was her and Cody's one year anniversary. She found it ironic that they were going to be in Orlando tomorrow where it all started. She could still remember there first date like it happened yesterday.

**Flashback**

**Joanna and Cody were sitting in the ring at the WWE Performance Center. They'd just shared there first kiss.**

**"So how long have you been wanting to do that?" Joanna asked.**

**"Honestly, since the day we met." "After I learned about your divorce, I knew we had to take it slow."**

**"So, you like me?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"I kind of already figured that part out."**

**"How?"**

**"I know you haven't been coming down here all this time just to check up on me."**

**"You're right." "I know we've been friends for a few months but I'd like to go beyond that."**

**"Me to."**

**"I have to go to Topeka for a house show tomorrow but I was thinking maybe I could take a flight back after that, and take you out to dinner."**

**"Ok."**

**"Great."**

**"I'll text you the directions to my apartment and you can pick me up there."**

**"Ok."**

**The next night at nine o' clock there was a knock at Joanna's door. She answered it.**

**"Hi." She said.**

**"Hi." Cody said. "Here these are for you." He said handing her a bouquet of roses.**

**"Thank you." "They're beautiful."**

**"Ready?"**

**"Yeah."**

**When they pulled into where they would be eating Joanna was a little surprised.**

**"Waffle House?" She asked**

**"Yeah." "I love this place."**

**"I've never been here before."**

**"Never?"**

**"Nope."**

**They went inside got a table and ordered there food.**

**"Jo, I wanna ask you a question." Cody said.**

**"Alright." "What?"**

**"Before last night did you ever think of me other then a friend?"**

**"At first, no." "That was only because I was coming out of a really bad time and I hated men." "The more I got to know you, the more sweet, kind and caring I realized you were." "And cute to." Cody smiled. "I'm glad you asked me out."**

**After dinner Cody walked Joanna back up to her apartment. They were outside the front door.**

**"I really had fun." Cody said.**

**"Me to."**

**"I'd like to see you again."**

**"I'd like that to."**

**"I know this is only our first date but I'd really like it if you'd be my girlfriend."**

**"Alright." She kissed him. He kissed her back. It quickly became passionate. She broke the kiss. "Cody." "As much as I like you." "I don't wanna rush into this part."**

**"I understand." He kissed her. "Goodnight."**

**"Goodnight."**

**End Of Flashback**

Later that day Joanna arrived at the arena. She went into Cody and Dustin's locker room.

"There's my sexy Playboy bunny." Cody said.

"Hi honey."

"Hi." They kissed. "Will you sign this for me?" Cody held up the Playboy magazine. On the cover Joanna was on her knees facing front in a light blue bikini.

"Sure." She took the marker. She wrote.

To my amazing lover Cody. – Love Jo

"Thank you." Cody said.

"You're welcome." "I'm gonna go grab a coffee." "You want one?"

"Sure."

"I'll be right back."

When Joanna went to the catering table John was at it already making a coffee. She stood beside him and started making the coffees.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"I saw the cover at a newsstand today." "You looked really nice."

"Thanks." "I've heard it's been selling like crazy."

"I'm not surprised." "Men like to look at a beautiful woman."

"I don't think it's my face they wanted to look at."

"Well I personally wouldn't look anywhere else."

"John, did you look through it?" She asked smiling.

"No."

"Did you want to?"

"No."

"What a nice couple days." "Today the magazine came out." "Tomorrow is mine and Cody's anniversary."

"You've been dating a year already?"

"Yep."

"Have any plans?"

"None that I know of yet."

The next morning everyone got a plane to Orlando. They didn't have to start working there until tomorrow. That worked out perfectly for Joanna and Cody. It was eight o' clock at night. Joanna and Cody decided to go out to dinner. When the pulled into the "Waffle House" parking lot Joanna smiled.

"Aw, Waffle House." Joanna said.

"I figured where better to celebrate our anniversary then where we had our first date."

"Great idea."

They just got done eating. They were sitting together in a booth.

"Well the food was just as good as last time." Cody said.

"Yes it was." Cody picked up his banana milkshake.

"I wanna make a toast." Joanna picked up her chocolate milkshake. "To us." "To the best year of my life and many more."

"Cheers."

They were back in the car.

"Ok you have to wear this blindfold now." Cody said.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to see where we're going?"

"Ok." She put the blindfold on.

They drove for about twenty minutes then the car stopped. Cody led Joanna inside somewhere.

"I'll be right back." Joanna could hear lights coming on. "Ok." "Take off the blindfold." She did. She recognized where they were. They were at the WWE Performance Center. It was dark except for above the ring that Joanna and Cody had there first kiss in.

"The performance center?"

"Yeah."

"Let's get in the ring." "I have a surprise for you."

Joanna got in the ring. Cody got something from under the ring and slid it under the bottom rope. It looked like the outline of a frame. He got in the ring. He picked it up.

"Look what I had made." Cody said. It was Joanna's Playboy cover blown up.

"I love it." Cody propped it in the corner furthest away from them. As he came back to the middle of the ring, Joanna saw him take something out of his pocket.

"I have one more present for you." He got down on one knee and opened the little box he was holding. A diamond ring was inside.

"Oh my god, Cody." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you." "I want to be with you forever." "You make me the happiest I've ever been in my life." "Joanna Grace Reese, will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. He stood up and they kissed and hugged.

"I love you so much Jo."

"I love you too."


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning Joanna awoke to Cody kissing her. She kissed him back. Went it broke they smiled at each other.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning." He said smiling.

"You're happy this morning."

"Of course I am." "I got to wake up next to my beautiful fiancée."

"That's the first time you ever called me that."

"I know." "I can't wait to call you my wife."

"Well I can't wait to call you my husband."

"I know you're probably a little skeptical about getting married again." "I promise it's gonna be great."

"I'm not skeptical."

"Not even a little bit?"

"Ok, maybe a little."

"That's ok." "That's normal after what happened in your last marriage."

"I feel so stupid for feeling that way."

"Baby it's ok."

"I know you'd never do what Derek did."

"Of course I wouldn't."

"I just don't want you to think that I don't want to marry you." "I do." "More then anything." She kissed him. "I love you so much."

"I know and I love you."

"I can't wait to get to work and tell everyone."

Later that afternoon they went to the arena. When they went into the locker room Dustin was already there.

"So did you say yes or what?" Dustin asked.

"I said yes." She said smiling.

"Come here." "I wanna give my future sister-in-law a hug." They hugged. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Of course you know this means you're stuck with this family now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Cody showed me the ring but let me see how it looks on you." She held out her ring hand.

"Yeah that's a nice one." "Did you have any idea at all?"

"No."

"I bet you were really confused when he took you to the performance center."

"Yeah I was."

"Come here Cody." They hugged. "See I told you she'd say yes."

"I knew it to I was just nervous." Cody said.

"I can't believe it." "My baby brother's getting married."

"I want you to be my best man."

"Alright."

"I'm gonna get dressed then I'm gonna go tell a couple people." Joanna said. "Oh god."

"What?" Cody asked.

"I just realized." "We'll have to invite Nikki to the wedding." "Damn it."

"Like I always tell you, don't let her get to you."

After Joanna got dressed. She went into the Divas Locker Room.

"Nattie." She said going over to Natalya.

"Hi Jo." "How'd your anniversary go last night?"

"Great." "Cody asked me to marry him."

"What?" "That's great, congratulations."

"Where's AJ?"

"She'll be back any second." Just then AJ came through the door.

"AJ." Joanna said going over to her. "Cody and I are getting married."

"That's great." AJ said. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." They hugged.

"So give us the details." Natalya said. "How'd it happened?"

"First Cody took me to Waffle House." "Then he took to the performance center." "We got in the ring where we had our first kiss and that's where he asked me." "He said he wanted to be with me forever and that being with me he was the happiest he's ever been."

"Aw." AJ said.

"I'm gonna go tell John." "You guys can tell the other girls when they get here if you want." Nikki walked in

"Oh look, it's the Playboy slut." Nikki said.

"Oh look, it's the bitch that's desperate for a husband." Joanna said. She held her ring hand up.

"You're getting married?"

"Yeah."

"You've got to be kidding." Joanna left.

Joanna went to John's locker room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said. She went in. "Hey."

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"John, Cody asked me to marry him?"

"Really?"

"Yeah." "Look." She held out her ring hand.

"That's awesome." They hugged. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." "Will you give me away again?"

"You know it."

"This is the last time."

"I'm just glad you're happy."

"I am." "So happy."

"Just let me know the date and everything."

"I will." "I gotta go but I'll talk to you later."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Bye." She left. _"Yeah I guess I can take having my heart ripped out for a second time." "It hurt like hell the first time." "Now I have to do it again." John thought. "I love Nikki, I do." "I'll always love Jo though." "She was and will always be, my first love."_

As Joanna was walking down the hall she thought of something.

_"That's weird." Joanna thought. "For a lot of my life I thought the only person I would ever love was John." "I think I first realized it when I was about ten." "When he kissed me when I was fourteen, that was the happiest moment of my life until we slept together." "Even after that I could never bring myself to say." "John, I love you." "I know he never loved me." "I think that's why when I met Derek I fell so hard." "It felt nice to love someone and have him love me back, or so I thought." "Still though I wonder sometimes." "Would I be with John right now had I'd said it just once?"_


	23. Chapter 23

Two months had passed. The wedding was tomorrow. Joanna and Cody were both very excited. John was in bed asleep he was dreaming.

**Joanna and were in John's guesthouse. They were sitting on the couch talking. Suddenly John kissed her.**

**"Jo, I love you." John said. "Please don't get married." "Don't do this to me again, please."**

**"John I-**

The alarm clock woke John up. He was meeting Joanna for breakfast. He was at a hotel in Georgia. Nikki was in Arizona visiting her mom. John met Joanna at the diner they agreed to meet at.

"Hey." He said sitting down.

"Hi." "One more day."

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah." "Did you get your tux?"

"Yeah." "Yesterday when I got here."

"I still have a thousand things to do."

"I'm sure it'll all be worth it in the end."

"It sucks that you have to come alone."

"Yeah but I know how much Nikki loves visiting her mom."

"You're coming to the reception right?"

"As long as you save me a dance."

"Absolutely." "Didn't I last time?"

"Yeah."

They finished eating.

"Have any big plans for the night?" John asked.

"Not really." "A few of the girls are gonna come over to the house." "Cody's staying at the same hotel you are." "Well I gotta go."

"Ok."

"See you tomorrow."

"Alright."

Later that evening Joanna and Cody were at home. He was getting ready to leave. They were by the front door.

"Do I really have to go?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." "I'm sure you and Dustin will have fun at the hotel."

"I'd rather take you upstairs and have fun with you."

"Tomorrow night we will." "I confirmed our suite at the hotel last week."

"Alright but you owe me."

"Oh, and I intend to pay you." She said smiling.

"Come here." They kissed. "I love you Jo."

"I love you too Cody."

"See you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Joanna, AJ, Natalya, Naomi and Layla were all sitting around the house drinking Margaritas. They were all pretty buzzed.

"Ok Jo." AJ said. "You and Randy Orton, spill."

"You guys know the story." "We had sex."

"Yeah but we don't know how it was." Nattie said.

"I don't remember all of it." "The parts I do remember though, wow."

"I heard he's really big." Layla said. "Is he?"

"He's big." "That's not the only thing he knows how to use really well." "If you know what I mean."

"I don't get." Naomi said. "If the sex was so great how come it never turned into anything?"

"I was fresh off my divorce." "I wasn't ready for anything yet."

"How's your and Cody's sex life?" AJ asked.

"Wonderful." "We like to keep it exciting."

"How do you do that?"

"You guys can't repeat this." "Let's just say that Diamond and Stardust don't just make appearances on TV."

"No way." Nattie said.

"It's fun." "I put on my gear, he puts on his and the face paint." "I call him Stardust he calls me Diamond, it's really hot."

"Role playing really makes a difference?" Layla asked.

"For us it does." "Sometimes I think it gets him off more when I moan out Stardust instead of Cody."

"Really?" Naomi said.

"Yeah." "One of the hottest times we ever had though was in a parking lot."

"In a parking lot?" AJ said.

"Yeah." "I'd just finished the Playboy shoot." "He was with me." "We were both on a sexual high." "We had sex right there in the car."

"Speaking of sex." Nattie said. "Have you ever wanted to with John?"

"I have with John.

"What?!" They all said.

"It's not like it sounds." "My parents had just died." "He was only trying to be a good friend." "He was comforting me and it turned into sex."

"Was it good?" AJ asked.

"After I got over the initial pain, yes."

"Initial pain?" "Wait." "You were a virgin?"

"Yep, John was my first."

"Does Cody know?"

"He knows all about it." "We have no secrets from each other."

"How old were you?"

"Twenty-one."

"We're you and John ever in love?"

"No."

The next morning at the church John was waiting to take Joanna down the isle. She came out of the room she was in.

"Wow, you look great." John said.

"Thanks." Joanna's music came on.

"Let's go."

John walked Joanna down the isle.

"Cody, do you take Jo to be your wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." He said.

"Jo, do you take Cody for your husband?"

"I do." She said.

"By the state of Georgia I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may kiss the bride." They kissed.

After Joanna got done dancing with Cody at the reception she went up to John.

"Ready for our dance?" She asked.

"Yeah." They were dancing to a slow song. "So, how's it feel to be married again?"

"Great." "Thank you for giving me away again."

"No problem."

"You seem kind of sad." "What's a matter?"

"Nothing." "I just had trouble sleeping last night." "I'm really tired."

"Are you sure that's all that's wrong?"

"Yeah." "You make a beautiful bride."

"Thanks." She kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Everything today."

Joanna and Cody went to there hotel suite. He carried her inside and laid her on the bed.

"I love you Jo." Cody said.

"I love you too." They kissed.


	24. Chapter 24

Joanna and Cody had been married for three months. They loved it. Raw was in Georgia tonight. Joanna and Cody were in bed asleep. Joanna woke up. She had to go to the bathroom. While she was in there she decided to take a shower. She'd been in her for about two minutes when the shower door opened.

"Hi honey." Joanna said.

"How'd you know it was me?" Cody said.

"Well who else would it be?"

"I don't know." "Stardust maybe." Joanna turned to face him.

"No." "He was here last night." Cody still had traces of black and gold make-up on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh."

"He had lots of fun with Diamond last night."

"Well Diamond had lots of fun with him."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." "Stardust is always great in bed." "Or so I've heard."

"Is he better then me?"

"I'd say no." "Diamond may have a different opinion."

"Oh really?" They kissed. "Well they had there fun now it's time for us to have ours."

"Alright."

After they got out of the shower they both went back into the bedroom and fell asleep. When Joanna woke up later she was all alone. Suddenly she felt very sick. She went to the bathroom and threw up.

After that she went downstairs. Cody was in the kitchen cooking.

"Hey." He said. "You're just in time for breakfast."

"I don't really feel like breakfast."

"Are you ok?"

"I just threw up." "I'm gonna have some orange juice."

"Maybe you should stay home tonight."

"No." "I'll be ok."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah." "It was probably something I ate yesterday."

Later that night they were driving to the arena. Cody was driving. He picked up Joanna's ring hand and kissed it. She smiled at him. They stopped at a red light. Joanna saw a truck getting ready to hit them from Cody side. It looked like it was doing ninety.

"Cody!" Joanna screamed.

The truck hit them killing the driver of the truck instantly. There car flipped upside down.

Joanna felt very light. Everything seemed tranquil and at peace. She looked next to her and Cody was standing there. They were in front of a big, bright, wonderful light. Suddenly coming out of that light were Joanna's parents.

"Mom?" She said in disbelief. "Dad?"

"Joanna." Sarah said. "It's not your time." "You have to go back."

"You still have a purpose." Charlie said.

"Alright." Joanna said. "Come on Cody." He had a sad look on his face. "Cody come on."

"I love you Jo." Cody said.

"Clear!" The EMT said. The paddles on Joanna chest shocked her. Nothing. "Charge again." "Clear!" The paddles shocked her again. "We have signs."

Joanna was rushed to the hospital.

When John heard the news he went right away. He found Dustin in the waiting room.

"Dustin." He said. "What happened?"

"They were hit on the drivers side by a drunk driver." "The drivers dead." "All I know about Jo for now is she has a collapsed lung and they're operating to fix it."

"What about Cody?"

"He didn't make it." Dustin said with tears in his eyes. "He had internal injuries and bled out."

"Oh my god." "I'm so sorry."

"Mr. Rhodes." The doctor said. Dustin turned around.

"Yes." Dustin said.

"Your sister-in-law is going to be ok." "We've repaired the damage to her lung." "She has a shattered wrist and a few cuts and bruises." "The fetus is completely unharmed." "It will still be a healthy, normal pregnancy."

"Pregnancy?"

"She may not know yet." "She's only two months along."

"Can we see her?"

"She's not awake but yes."

Dustin told John he could go in first. John sat down in a chair next to her bed and held her hand.

"This is going to be rough for you." John said. "I'm going to help you through it, don't worry." "You don't have to worry about the baby either." "Everything will be fine."


	25. Chapter 25

Three days had passed. Joanna woke up. It was the first day she'd been fully conscience and aware since the accident. She looked around. She was confused. She saw Dustin sitting in a chair next to her bed. He was looking at the TV.

"Dustin." She said. He looked over.

"Hey."

"What happened?"

"You and Cody were in a car accident."

"The last thing I remember is us driving to the arena." "Then it's all a blur."

"You were hit on the drivers side by a drunk driver."

"Did I break my wrist?" She asked looking at the brace on her right wrist.

"It's shattered."

"How's Cody?" "I wanna go see him." "Where's his room?"

"Jo." She could tell something was wrong by the sound of his voice.

"What?" "Is he hurt bad?"

"Jo, he didn't make it."

"What?" "No." "He's not." "He's not." "He's dead?" She asked tearfully.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"He had internal injuries and bled out."

"No." She sobbed. "No." Dustin hugged her.

"Ssh." "It's ok."

"Dustin I'm so sorry." She said through her tears. "It shouldn't have been Cody." "It should've been me."

"No Jo." "Cody wouldn't have wanted that." "I know." "Especially considering."

"Considering what?"

"Did you know that you're pregnant?"

"I'm what?"

"You're pregnant."

"Is the baby ok?"

"It's fine." "The doctor said the pregnancy will still be normal."

"How far along?"

"Two months."

"Does this hospital have a morgue?"

"Yeah."

"Is that where Cody is?"

"Yeah."

"I wanna go see him."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Dustin, I need to see him."

"Ok."

They went down to the morgue. Dustin insisted she take a wheelchair. They went up to the desk.

"May I help you?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"I need to see the body, of Cody Rhodes."

"What is your relation to the deceased?"

"I'm his wife."

"I'll need some form of proof."

"Do I look like I'm in a condition to provide that right now?" "I am a patient of this hospital." "My name is Joanna Rhodes." "My husband is in there." "I am carrying his child who he'll never to meet." "I demand to see him now."

"You'll need to sign in." Joanna signed her name on a clipboard.

Joanna and Dustin were outside the doors.

"Do you mind if I go in alone?" Joanna asked.

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"I'm not sure of anything anymore." "Except my baby."

"Go ahead."

Joanna went inside.

"Can I help you?" The mortician asked.

"Cody Rhodes?"

"He's right over here." They walked over to a cooling unit with Cody's name on it. The mortician opened it up. Cody was white as a sheet. He had cuts and bruises all over his face.

"Cody." Joanna said tearfully. She looked at the mortician. "Can I have a minute?

"Sure." He walked away.

"I'm so sorry." She said looking back at Cody. "Why did this have to happened?" "Why did you have to leave me to?" "We're having a baby." "Can't we hit a rewind button?" "I want you here." "I need you here." "I can't do it by myself." She started to cry. "Please." She said through her tears. "Please Cody." "I love you." "Please don't leave me." She wiped her eyes. "I'll never love or be with another man again, ever." "If the baby's a boy, I'm naming him after his daddy."

Joanna and Dustin went back to her room. When they opened the door John was standing there.

"John." She got up out of the wheelchair. They hugged. She started to cry.

"I know." "I know." "It's ok."

"I'm pregnant John."

"I know."

"I'm keeping it." "It's the last piece of Cody I have." "I don't know what to do now."

"Nikki and I want you to come stay with us." "We don't think you should be alone." "I'll turn a room in the guesthouse into a nursery." "When you feel comfortable you can go back to your house."

"Ok."

Three days later it was Monday. Cody had been cremated. Joanna kept his ashes. She wore his wedding ring on a string around her neck. She was moving in to John's guesthouse tomorrow. She was at Raw. They were giving her the last ten minutes of airtime to talk about Cody. She came out to the Stardust music like always and it took everything she had to not break down. She got a microphone and stood in the middle of the ring.

"We've all been honoring the memory of Cody Rhodes AKA Stardust tonight." "He was my boyfriend here on Raw." "What some of you may not know is behind the scenes he was my husband." "The greatest husband anyone could ask for." "Our love was so strong that in seven months, I'll be delivering our baby." "So I will be handing over my Divas Championship." "I don't know when or if I'll be back." "I just want to thank all the fans that have been so caring and supportive." "Cody would've loved it." "Cody…She got tears in her eyes. "Cody, I love you so much." "I'll miss you."

She left the ring and started walking up the ramp. As she was they were showing a video on the titantron of Cody's career. Joanna stopped and broke into tears when it showed the night Joanna won the Divas Championship. It showed Cody lifting Joanna on his shoulder with pride on his face. Dustin came out and hugged her.

**Some of you are very surprised I killed Cody off. The explanation is because you wanted Cody of the picture. I asked a question at the end of chapter 13 and everyone gave me the same answer. **


	26. Chapter 26

The next day Joanna moved into the guesthouse. When she got there she didn't even tell John she was there. She knew where the spare key was so she let herself in. She'd brought Colby Jack with her. She went into the bedroom and went and stood in front of the full-length mirror in the room. Her face was pale, she had no make-up on and her hair was a mess. She rubbed her stomach.

"Hi." She said. "We have a tough road ahead of us." "You weren't a planned baby but that doesn't mean I love you any less." "I wish your daddy was here." "I miss him." "He would've loved you and would've been such a good daddy to you." "Mommy loves you." "When you're born that'll mommy a lot."

"Hi." John said. Joanna jumped and turned around.

"You scared me."

"I'm sorry." "When did you get here?"

"About five minutes ago."

"Why didn't you come up to the house?"

"I didn't feel like it."

"Let me make you something to eat."

"Ok." "I'm not hungry at all but I don't want the baby to starve."

"What would you like?"

"I don't care whatever you bring me, I'll just have to force myself to eat anyway."

"I'm still taking you to the doctor tomorrow right?"

"Yeah." "Would you mind bringing the food back here?"

"Not at all."

"Thanks."

"Are you alright?" "You look so pale."

"It's just the stress of everything." "No, I'm not alright." "I'll never be alright again."

"I hate seeing you like this." "I wish there was something I could do for you."

"No one can do anything John." "No one can give me what I want." "I want Cody." She said starting to cry.

"I know." John hugged her.

"Is that to much to ask?" She said through her tears. "I just want Cody." "I want him to be here with me and the baby."

"I know." "At least you still have the baby."

"Yeah." "My only motivation for living."

"Don't say that Jo."

"It's the truth." "If I weren't pregnant I wouldn't see any reason to go on." "Maybe that's why I got pregnant in the first place." "Nobody would miss me otherwise."

"You know that's not true." "I would."

"You'd be fine." "You have Nikki now." "You don't need me."

"I'll always need you Jo."

"Don't worry." "I'm not gonna do anything."

"Good." "I know it's not what you want but you have me to, Jo."

"I know." "I don't want you to think I'm not appreciative of everything you're doing for me."

"I know you are."

Later that night Joanna was in bed. She was going through her phone. She stopped at a video. All she could see in the still was her living room. She pressed play. She saw Cody on the video.

_"Hello." Cody said on the video. "Here's my beautiful fiancée." He said pointing the camera at Joanna. "Say hi baby."_

_"Cody what are you doing?"_

_"Just goofing around."_

_"Hi camera."_

_"Baby why did you agree to marry me?"_

_"For your money." She said jokingly._

_"Ha ha."_

_"What about the fact that you're great in bed?"_

_"Ooh I'll take it." He sat down next to her angling the camera to see them both. "Don't we make a great couple?"_

_"Yes we do."_

_"I love you Jo." He said looking her._

_"I love you too." They kissed. "Turn the camera off."_

_"Why?"_

_"We're going upstairs._

_"Oh." He looked at the camera. "Well it looks like we're going upstairs to have sex."_

_"Mm-hmm." She kissed him. "Come on."_

_"I think Jo's horny so I must pleasure her now." Joanna laughed. "Bye." The video stopped._

Joanna cried herself to sleep.

The next day John took Joanna to the doctor. He was out in the waiting room. She was in an examination room. The doctor came in.

"Hello Mrs. Rhodes." She said.

"Hi."

"I'm doctor Hammond." "You don't look well." "Have there been any problems?"

"No." "It's just stress." "My husband and I were in an accident last week." "He died."

"I'm so sorry." "Is the brace on your wrist from the accident?"

"Yes."

"It says in your chart you're coming up on your third month." "I'm sure the doctors in the ER have already done this but I would like to examine you." "Just to be on the safe side."

"Ok."

"Lay back."

The doctor did what she had to do. She'd just taken the wand off of Joanna's stomach.

"Ok you can sit up." Doctor Hammond said. Joanna sat up. "Everything is fine."

"Good."

"I'm giving you some pre-natal vitamins."

"Ok."

"Do you sleep at night?

"When I'm not crying yes."

"Would you like me to prescribe you a mild anti-depressant?"

"As long as it won't hurt the baby I'll try it."

"The baby will be completely safe."

"Ok."

Later that night Nikki and John were at home.

"John, what's wrong?" Nikki asked.

"I'm worried about Jo."

"I know." "I know you like to help her when she's in trouble." "There's nothing you can do this time."

"I know and frustrating as hell."

Joanna was in bed asleep. She was dreaming.

**Joanna was sitting on her couch at home crying.**

**"Jo what's a matter?" Cody said. She looked over.**

**"Cody." She hugged him.**

**"I wouldn't leave you." "Don't cry." "Come on." Cody got up and went into the kitchen.**

**"Cody?" Joanna followed him.**

**When Joanna went into what was supposed to be the kitchen it turned into the hospital morgue. She saw Cody laying dead on a metal slab covered from the waist down. He looked like he did when she saw him in the hospital. Suddenly his head turned and his eyes opened.**

**"Ahhh!" Joanna screamed. He sat up and looked at Joanna.**

**"Jo." He stood up. She could see his right leg bone sticking out. He started to walk towards her. He was limping severely. "I broke my leg in the accident." "I guess that doesn't matter since I'm dead." Joanna was crying. "What's wrong?" "It's me."**

**"Stay away from me."**

**"I love you Jo." "We're having a baby." "I'm so happy."**

**"Stop."**

**"Everyone you care about dies eventually Jo." "Your parents, me, that only leaves one other man in your life."**

**"John."**

**"How long do you think it'll be before he ends up just like me?"**

**"No." "No."**

**"We were so happy together." "Now I'm dead." "Dead!" "Dead!" "Dead!"**

Joanna shot up out of bed.

"Ahhhh!" "Ahhhh!" "Ahhhh!" "Ahhhh!" She screamed. She broke into tears. The front door opened. John came running into the bedroom.

"Jo." He sat down on the bed and hugged her. She sobbed. "It's ok." "It was just a bad dream." "It's over." "Ssh, ssh it's ok."


	27. Chapter 27

Three months had passed. Joanna was doing better then she was but she still missed Cody terribly. She was five months pregnant and showing. For the last two months she'd been seeing a therapist. It was helping her a lot. She was in a session right now. She was laying on the couch.

"Jo, how do you feel?" The doctor asked. "Describe it in one word."

"Lonely."

"Because of Cody?"

"Partly." "I feel like I don't have anyone."

"What about John?"

"I don't see him much unless he comes to the house." "I try to avoid the main house altogether." "The more I can avoid Nikki the better."

"Has she antagonized you lately?"

"No." "Like I said I rarely see her."

"Do you still have your ultrasound appointment tomorrow to find out the sex of the baby?"

"Yes."

"Are you excited?"

"Yes but at the same time sad." "It's something I wish Cody could be a part of."

"What would you like the baby to be?"

"A boy." "Since this will be my only child I won't get another chance." "Of course I'll love it if it's a girl to."

"You're not planning on anymore children?"

"I'm not planning on any partners period." "No dating, no sex, no nothing." "Just me, my baby and possibly my career in the WWE." "I haven't decided if I want to go back or not."

"Don't you think it's unfair to yourself to shut out the possibility of a new relationship someday?"

"I'll never love anyone but Cody." "If I can't have Cody, I don't want anyone."

"You said you feel lonely now." "What about down the road?"

"I won't be lonely." "I'll have my baby."

"You don't think you'll get the need for companionship?"

"No." "If I ever start to feel like that, I'll just think of all the wonderful times Cody and I shared." "I made a commitment to Cody and I intend to keep it."

The next morning Joanna went to the doctor. She was hooked to the machine.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." The doctor said.

"Great." Joanna said happily. "Just what I wanted."

When Joanna went home she thought about going to John's. She decided to go. She went in through one of the glass side doors.

"Hello?" She said walking into the living room. Nikki and John were sitting on the couch.

"Hey Jo." John said.

"I just got back from the doctor." "It's a boy."

"That's great congratulations."

"Thanks."

"We were just about to have lunch." "Stay."

"No." "That's ok."

"Come on." "You need to eat."

"Ok."

After lunch John was using the bathroom leaving Joanna and Nikki alone in the kitchen.

"So a boy, huh?" Nikki said.

"Yeah."

"It's a shame that Cody-

"Don't you dare talk about Cody!"

"Moody aren't we." "Don't you think you've milked this moping around thing long enough?" "It's been three months get over it already." "He's not coming back."

"I was wondering when the bitch in you would come out again." "I guess you've given me a three month mourning period and that's long enough, right?" "You can go to hell." Joanna grabbed the sprayer that was attached to the kitchen sink and sprayed Nikki with it. Then she left and went back to the guesthouse.

Joanna had been there for about a half hour when there was a knock at the door. She answered it. She was surprised to see Dustin standing there. He was holding a cardboard box.

"Hi Dustin." Joanna said. "Come in." He went in and sat the box down on the floor. They both sat down on the couch. "What's in the box?"

"Some of Cody's things I thought you might want to keep."

"Everything else was sold or donated?"

"All except the house and the cars."

"I just got back from the doctor a little while ago." "It's a boy."

"That's great."

"He's gonna be Cody Jr."

"He would've liked that."

"Yeah, I think so to."

"Jo, in that box is some kind of letter or note from Cody."

"What?"

"I didn't tell you this because I didn't think you could handle it at the time." "When Cody was brought into the hospital that night, he was still alive."

"I thought he bled out."

"He did." "For about fifteen minutes he was alive."

"You saw him?"

"Yeah."

"Did you talk to him?"

"In a way." "He had a ventilator in his mouth to help him breath." "He knew exactly what was going on though."

"If he was alive why couldn't they save him?"

"When they tried a transfusion he'd already lost to much blood and his body was to weak to respond." "They knew there was no way to stop the bleeding so they just bandaged him up as best they could and waited."

**Flashback**

**Dustin was at the hospital. He'd already been given the news that Cody wasn't going to make it. He was allowed to go in and spend time with him. Dustin went in and leaned over his bed.**

**"Hi Cody." He said. Cody had a notebook and a pencil. He started to write.**

**Where's Jo? Is she hurt?**

**"She's gonna be fine."**

**I'm not gonna make it. I can feel it.**

**Cody wrote for about two minutes. Then he turned the page and wrote.**

**That page is for Jo. Please give it to her.**

**"I will." Dustin said.**

**End Of Flashback**

"I don't know what it says." Dustin said. "I never read it." "It's in there when you're ready."

"Ok."

"I'm going back to work next week." "Since they don't know when you're coming back we won't work together anymore."

"I figured that."

"I'll gonna miss you two." "It won't be the same."

"I'm gonna miss it to." "We were a team." "I just wish I could him one more time." "To say goodbye." "My therapy is helping but…I still miss him." She started to cry. They hugged.

"It's ok Jo." Dustin said starting cry a little himself. "I miss him to." "Believe me."

Later that night Joanna was sitting up in bed. She'd thought about reading the piece of paper Cody wrote to her but couldn't bring herself to do it yet. She started rubbing her stomach.

"Daddy would've been so happy today." "I know I was." "I feel bad that you'll never have a father that you can see and talk to every day." "I promise I'll do anything I can to make up for it." "I know at times, especially when you get older it'll feel unfair that you don't have a daddy." "We'll have each other through the happy and sad days and get each other through it." "I love you."

Joanna laid down and went to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Two months had passed. Joanna was now seven months pregnant. It was midnight she couldn't sleep. She sat down in the living room and turned on the WWE Network. She turned on her debut match.

"Look Cody." She said rubbing her stomach. "There's daddy." "You're gonna be as handsome as he was." "I know it." She heard a knock at the side door. She looked up and saw John standing there. She waved him in. He came in.

"Hi."

"Hi." "Why did you knock?" "It's your house."

"I didn't want to scare you." He said sitting down next to her. "Can't sleep either huh?"

"No."

"What are you doing?" John asked looking at the TV.

"I wanted to see Cody." "I've been thinking a lot."

"About what?"

"Retiring."

"Retiring?"

"Yeah." "I've never been in the business without Cody." "I don't know if my heart would be in it without him." "He's been with me every step of the way." "He was even there when I signed my contract."

"What would you do?"

"That's the only thing I haven't figured out yet." "The house and our cars are fully paid for." "I have more time to think it over but I really don't think I'm coming back."

"You have a great career though."

"That doesn't matter anymore." "All that matters to me now is delivering Cody and taking care of him." "When Dustin was here a couple months ago he told me Cody wrote me something before he died."

"What did it say?"

"I don't know I haven't looked at it yet."

"Why not?"

"I can't yet." "I want to." "In time, when I'm healed enough, I will." "Oh."

"What?"

"He's kicking." "Wanna feel?"

"Sure." Joanna took John's hand and put it on her stomach leaving her hand on his.

"It's like bubbles."

"Whoa." John said when he felt him kick. "That's cool."

The next day Joanna went to John's house to do laundry. She'd just finished up. She was walking through the kitchen with the laundry. She put the basket down on the counter to get a drink of water. Nikki came into the kitchen.

"Look it's a whale." "Oh wait, it's just you." Nikki said.

"Nice to see you to."

"When do you think you'll be going back to your house?"

"I don't know." "Why?"

"You've been here for five months and I'm sick of it." "I'm sick of you whining and crying about Cody." "I miss Cody." "I miss Cody." "Wah, wah, wah." "Just have your bastard and get out."

"Don't you talk about my son like that."

"It'll be a beautiful moment when he's born." "To bad Cody won't be there."

"You bitch." Joanna went acrossed the room and smacked Nikki in the face. John came in the room.

"John, she just hit me."

"I'm not surprised after what you said." John said. "I heard everything." "How could you say that?"

"John, I love you but I'm tired of this." "Choose." "Her or me."

"Fine."

"I'll go pack." Joanna said.

"No stay there." He looked at Nikki. "It's over."

"What?" Nikki said shocked.

"Get out."

"Fine." "You can have my things sent to Brie's." She left.

John turned to Joanna and hugged her.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"How long has she been this way towards you?"

"Since you started dating her."

"What?" "Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't think you'd believe me."

"Well you don't have to worry anymore." "It's over."

**If anyone has any request please let me know. I normally don't ask until towards the end of the story but sometimes there's lots of them and sometimes they come in late. I'm pretty flexible I'll write just about anything, wrestling related that is. Except when it comes to one pairing which I absolutely will not do ever. Even though I've gotten some requests for that specific pairing before I won't do it. Anyway let me know. **


	29. Chapter 29

A month and a half had passed. Joanna was eight and a half months pregnant. Things were a lot more peaceful without Nikki around. Joanna and John hung out a lot more when he was home. He was on the road now and coming home tonight. Joanna had spent the day finishing the nursery in the guesthouse. When she was done she decided to go John's house and make dinner for them. He'd given her a spare key. It was around eight o' clock at night when John got home.

"Hello?" He said.

"I'm in the kitchen." John came into the kitchen.

"Something smells good."

"I'm making dinner."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to." "It's almost done."

"You shouldn't be doing this." "You're pregnant."

"I'm hungry." "Sit down." He sat down at the kitchen table. She brought him his plate and a salad.

"Thanks dear." He said jokingly and smiling.

"Sure thing honey." She said in the same joking tone. She sat down.

"Salad, yummy." He took a bite. "This is good."

"Thanks."

"Did it take you long to make all this?"

"Just a few hours."

"A few hours?"

"After I finished the nursery and took Colby for a walk, I really didn't have anything else to do."

"You finished the nursery?"

"Yeah."

"Everybody at works been asking about you." "They all miss you." "Especially Dustin." "He seems so lonely without you and Cody."

"Poor guy."

After spending a couple hours hanging out with John Joanna decided to go to the guesthouse and go to sleep. She was in bed sitting up. Colby jumped up on the bed.

"Hey boy." Joanna said. She petted him. "Soon you'll have a new little friend." "When he gets older he can play with you." "Having a baby in the house will be a big adjustment but it'll be great."

Joanna was asleep. It was the middle of the night. She woke up and felt a pain in her stomach. She knew she was going into labor. She picked up her cell phone and dialed John's number.

"Hello?" John said tiredly.

"John, ow!" "I'm in labor."

"I'll be right there don't move."

They went to the hospital. Three hours Joanna was delivering.

"You're doing great." John said. Joanna pushed and heard crying a few seconds later. She got a glimpse of the baby before she passed out.

When Joanna woke up she knew it was morning because she could see the sunlight. She looked over and saw John sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"Hey." He said.

"Where's the baby?"

"He's in the nursery." Just then a nurse came wheeling the baby in.

"Hello Mrs. Rhodes." The nurse said. "Would you like to hold your baby?"

"Yes." Joanna said. The nurse handed Joanna the baby and left. "Hi Cody." "I'm your mommy." The baby opened his eyes. "You have your daddy's eyes." "He would've been so happy to see you." "I love you."

"He's beautiful Jo." John said.

"Wanna hold him?"

"Sure." Joanna handed him to him. "Hi Cody." "I'm John." "I'll be here for anything you or your mommy need." "I promise." He looked at Joanna. "I'm proud of you Jo." "He's perfect." He kissed her on the forehead.


	30. Chapter 30

Three months had passed. Joanna loved being a mother. Having little Cody around made her feel so much better. She and Cody were in the guesthouse. She knew John was coming home tonight. The front door opened.

"Hello?" John said.

"Hi."

"Jo, would you and Cody like to come up to the house?" "I'll order us some dinner."

"Ok."

"I'll get Cody." John went over to him and picked him up off the floor. "Hi Cody." "Did you miss me?" "I missed you."

They went up to John's house. After dinner they were sitting on the couch. Cody was on the flooring playing with some toys they kept at John's.

"Stephanie and Paul said to tell you hi." John said. "They said there was no rush and to take all the time you needed." "They were wondering though if you were planning on coming back."

"I've thought it over." "I'm gonna go back." "I'm gonna request a complete character revamp." "I don't wanna be Diamond anymore." "It would remind me to much of Cody."

"I think a revamp's a good idea." "The Diamond character would be incomplete without Stardust anyway."

"Yeah." "I got some mail today." "My high school reunion is this weekend."

"Are you going?"

"No."

"Come on it'll be fun." "I'll go with you."

"What about work?"

"I don't have to work this weekend."

"What about Cody?"

"My parents will watch him."

"I guess it's not to late to make a hotel reservation."

"Hotel reservation?" "I have a house in Massachusetts to you know."

"Wouldn't you like at least one night by yourself?"

"No."

"Ok I'll call and say I'm coming."

John went in the kitchen to do the dishes. When he came out Joanna was sleeping on the couch. He covered her up and picked up Cody.

"Looks like you and your mommy are spending the night." John said.

John put Cody in a crib he kept in one of his guestrooms. He went to his room and turned on the baby monitor. At around three in the morning Cody started crying. John went downstairs and made him a bottle.

"It's ok Cody." John said. He picked him up and put the bottle in his mouth. John went back to his room and sat on the bed. "There you go." "That's better huh?" "Cody can I tell you a secret?" "I'm in love with your mommy." "I wanna tell her but I don't know if there's ever gonna be a right time." "She's still hurting because she lost your daddy." "I should've told her when we were kids." "I've been in love with your mommy for twenty-five years." "I was only thirteen when I realized I was." "I have a feeling I'll have to keep quiet about it forever." "I don't think she'll ever get over your daddy." John burped Cody and took him back to his room.

It was Saturday Joanna and John were at his home in Massachusetts. She was about to get in the shower. John was in his bedroom. Joanna took off her necklace with Cody's wedding ring on it. She stood in John's bedroom doorway.

"John do you have somewhere safe I can stick this?"

"Yeah I'll put it in my wall safe."

"Thank you." "I'm gonna take a shower."

Two hours later Joanna came downstairs. John was waiting for her. He was in a blue dress shirt and black dress pants. Joanna was in a gray dress.

"You look great." John said.

"Thanks." "You look nice to."

"Ready."

"Yeah."

They went to a big banquet hall. Joanna and John both saw tons of people they knew. They were sitting at a table when an elderly lady came up to them.

"Joanna Reese?" The lady asked.

"Yeah."

"Mrs. Wright."

"Oh hi." "Do you still teach Health?"

"I retired about five years ago." "And you're with the same person I saw you with the last time I saw you." "John Cena."

"Hi Mrs. Wright." John said.

"Still attached at the hip I see." "Oh, how long have you two been married?" She asked noticing the wedding ring on Joanna's finger.

"We're not actually." Joanna said. "I still wear it but I lost my husband in a car accident."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"That's ok." "It's nearing a year now."

"Any children?"

"Yes." "I have a three month old baby boy." "Cody Garret Rhodes Jr.

"Well it was nice seeing you."

"Nice seeing you to."

A half hour had passed. A slow song was playing.

"Do you wanna dance?" John asked.

"Sure." They went out to the dance floor and started to dance.

"Are you having fun?"

"Yeah I'm glad we came."

"Me to." "Being here reminds me of so many memories."

"Me to."

"Most of them have you in them."

"Well they should." "That's one thing that's never changed throughout all these years, John."

"You've always been there for me." "I don't know what I would've done without you after Cody died."

"I told you I'd help you through it."

"I can't believe it's been nine months already."

Joanna and John went back to his house. Joanna was in the guestroom John brought her sheets, a pillow and a blanket.

"Thanks." She said. She hugged him.

"What's that for?"

"I haven't had fun at all in a long time." "Thanks."

"You're welcome." John was fighting with everything in him not to kiss Joanna. _"I can't." He thought. "She's not ready." "I wish she was because she wouldn't be sleeping in here."_ "Goodnight Jo."

"Goodnight John."


	31. Chapter 31

Three more months had passed. Joanna couldn't believe that next week would be the one year anniversary of Cody's death. Tomorrow moring Joanna had a meeting with Stephanie Mcmahon to discuss her return. John was going to watch Cody. Cody was six months old now and a lot more active. He could sit up, roll around and do his own version of talking. Joanna was sitting on the floor playing with Cody when the front door opened.

"Hello?" John said.

"Hi." "Come in." He went in.

"What are you guys doing?"

"I'm seeing if Cody can get this ball." Cody looked up at John and smiled.

"Hi Cody."

"Ga, ga, ga, goo, goo." Cody said.

"What did you miss me?" John sat down on the floor.

"Ga."

"Well I missed you to." Cody held out his arms. "Wanna sit on my lap?" He put Cody on his lap.

"Thanks for watching him tomorrow." Joanna said.

"No problem we're gonna have a good time."

"I've been thinking." "After I get back from Connecticut tomorrow, I'm gonna get on another flight and go home."

"Back to Georgia?"

"Yeah."

Why?"

"It's been a year." "It's time." "Plus you'd probably like some time to yourself." "I'm strong enough to go back now."

"Ok."

"If you're worried about seeing Cody you'll get to see him all the time." "Stephanie's gonna let me use her nanny when we have to work."

"Whatever you wanna do."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah just a little jetlagged."

The next morning Joanna was in Stamford Connecticut. She'd just been called into Stephanie's office.

"Hi Stephanie." She said.

"Hi." "How's little Cody?"

"Good." "He's growing like a weed."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm ok." "Having Cody around helps me a lot."

"Ok now, about your return."

"I don't want to be Diamond anymore."

"Good because the creative team is thinking the same thing." "How would you like to start going by your actual name?"

"Jo Rhodes?"

"We were thinking Joanna Rhodes."

"It does have better marketable ring to it." "Ok."

"Also when you left you were one of the top faces in the company." "How would you feel about becoming one of the top heels in the company?"

"You want me to turn?"

"And join The Authority."

"Ok."

"We'll have to work on behavior changes to." "It will no longer be about Stardust and being bizarre." "Your new attitude will be all about Joanna." "Arrogant, full of yourself."

"That sounds about as far away from Diamond as I can get." "That's exactly what I wanted." "Let's do it."

"Great."

"When will I be returning?"

"In a month on Raw."

Joanna flew back to Florida and got Cody. By the time they got home from the airport after there flight to Georgia it was ten o' clock at night. Joanna put Cody in the nursery that Dustin had converted from a guestroom for when Joanna returned. Joanna hadn't been back to the house since the night of the accident. Everything looked the same but there was a void in Joanna's heart. She expected it would be tough at first. Joanna went into the bedroom. She laid the suitcase down on the bed and carefully unpacked Cody's ashes. She sat them on the dresser.

"We're home baby." She said out loud.

**Flashback**

**Joanna was moving into Cody's. She was putting clothes away in the dresser in the bedroom.**

**"Jo." Cody said coming into the room and laying on the bed.**

**"What?"**

**"Take a break with me."**

**"Ok." She laid down on the bed next to him. He smiled. "What?"**

**"I'm just glad you're home." He kissed her. She kissed him back. He got on top of her/**

**"Oh, I see what you want now." She mumbled against his lips.**

**"Can you blame me?" "Your beautiful." He took off her shirt and looked down at her. "I love you so much."**

**"I love you too." They kissed.**

**End Of Flashback**

Joanna smiled at the memory.

"_Jesus." She thought. "It's been almost a year since I've had sex." "I don't even remember what it's like anymore." "I kind of miss it."_

The next Tuesday was the anniversary of Cody's death. After Joanna put Cody to bed that night she decided to finally read what he wrote her the night he died. She kept it in the same box Dustin had brought it in. It was in the bedroom closet. Joanna sat on the bed, took a deep breath and opened it. It read.

_"Jo, I know you'll be sad after I'm gone." "You are the best thing that ever happened to me." "My only regret is that we never had the chance to start a family. If there's ever a time when you find love again someday, take it. Don't spend your life alone. I know I'll see you again someday. "Until then remember, I love you with all my heart. Even though you won't see me I'll always be with you." "I promise._

_Love,_

_Cody_

Joanna got tears in her eyes.

"I love you too Cody." She said out loud.


	32. Chapter 32

A month passed. Joanna was going back to work tonight. Over the last month she'd practiced all of her old exercises to get back in shape. She'd just walked through the door of the arena pushing Cody in the stroller. She got there earlier because a lot of people hadn't met Cody yet. The first place she went was John's locker room. She went right in.

"Hey." John said. Cody was waving to John. "Hi Cody."

"Ga, ga, goo." Cody said.

"John I wanna show you something." Joanna said. She took Cody out of the stroller and put him on the far side of the room. She sat down next to John on the couch. "Cody come to mommy and uncle John. "Come on." "Come on." Slowly Cody got up on his hands and knees and started to crawl towards them. "That's mommy's good boy."

"How long has he been able to do this?" John asked.

"Almost two weeks." Cody made it to them. "Look at mommy's big boy." She picked him up off the floor.

"Boy you're growing more and more aren't you?" John said looking at Cody. "Are you excited about tonight?" He asked looking at Joanna.

"Yeah but a little nervous to." "I've always been a face."

"I'm sure you'll do great as heel to."

"Yeah but I won't have anymore fans."

"Sure you will." "People love good guys just as much as they love bad guys."

"Yeah." "John I've been thinking about something and I'd like to get your opinion on it."

"Ok."

"It won't be for another couple of years but I'm thinking about getting artificially inseminated."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "I'd like another baby when Cody's older and I'm sure he'd like someone to play with."

"That's a big step."

"I know but since I never plan on having any sexual partners again." "This is the only way."

"It's up to you." "Just make sure you thoroughly think it through."

"I will."

"Not to get to personal but don't you miss sex?"

"Well not to get to personal with you but there are alternatives to sex and that's all I'm saying."

"Got ya."

"Well we gotta go I promised Dustin we'd stop by." She stood up and looked at Cody. "Ready to go see uncle Dustin?" She put Cody back in the stroller. "Say bye-bye uncle John." Cody waved bye.

"Bye Cody." "Bye Jo."

"Bye."

They went to Dustin's locker room. She knocked on the door.

"Dustin?" She said.

"Yeah."

"Can we come in?"

"Yeah." She opened the door and went inside. Dustin was dressed for the show.

"Hi."

"Hi." "Hey Cody." He picked him up out of the stroller. Cody had never seen Dustin in his make-up before. He started to cry. "What's a matter?"

"I think the make-up is scaring him."

"Cody it's ok." "It's uncle Dustin." "It's just me it's ok." "It's alright." As Cody recognized Dustin's voice he started to calm down. "Yeah." "Yeah." "It's just me it's ok." Joanna looked at the bathroom door. Dustin noticed a sad look on her face. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." "I'm just used to hearing Cody voice from there saying." "I'll be out in one second baby."

"I know."

"I've been teaching Cody something and I think he understands." "I've been doing this since he was about three months old." She brought up a picture of Cody on her phone and looked at little Cody. "Cody look at mommy." He looked at her. "Who is this?" She asked pointing to the picture of Cody.

"Ga ga." "Ga ga." Cody said pointing and smiling.

"That's right." "It's daddy."

"Ga." Cody giggled and blew the picture a kiss.

"That's amazing." Dustin said. "He seems to know who Cody is."

"Yeah he's smart."

Joanna went to the Divas Locker Room. Immediately everyone in the locker room crowded around Cody. They all took turns holding him.

"Welcome back." AJ said.

"Thanks."

"Tonight we lose you to the dark side."

"Yeah."

"That's alright though I've been there myself."

"At least we get to team together one last time."

"Yeah."

Joanna got changed she was just about to leave when Nikki walked.

"You're back?" She said with hate in her voice.

"That's right."

"Wait till your baby's older." "He'll see the copy of Playboy you were in and see what a slut his mommy really is."

"I missed you to." She left.

It was time for Joanna to go out she was teaming with AJ against Cameron and Eva Marie. All the audience knew was AJ had a surprise partner. When Joanna's music hit the crowd had no idea who it was. She went out.

"And her tag team partner." The announcer said. "From Marietta, Georgia." "Joanna Rhodes." The crowd cheered her.

The match had been going on for about five minutes. Joanna was on the apron. AJ was crawling to Joanna for a tag. Just as she was about to Joanna jumped off the apron. AJ looked shocked. Cameron hit from behind and ddted her in the middle of the ring getting the win.

Joanna waited until Eva Marie and Cameron were gone then she got in the ring. AJ was just getting to her feet. Joanna hit her with the move she used to call Diamonds In The Sky, which she now called Venom. As she went up the ramp people booed her. When she got to the top she was met by Stephanie Mcmahon. They shook hands.

Joanna went to catering to get a water.

"You did great." John said coming up to her.

"Thanks." "I forgot how much fun it was." "I gotta shower and go get Cody." "I'll see you later."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

When she walked away Dustin came up to John.

"You should tell her." Dustin said.

"Tell her what?"

"How you feel about her."

"What?"

"Come on." "It's written all over your face." "She practically lived with you for a year." "I can see where feelings could get attached."

"You're wrong."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." "It's ok." "Cody would want Jo to move on." "If you ever start something with Jo, I support that."

"Jo will never love anyone but your brother." "I gotta go." He walked away.

**Just a warning. There will be a bit of a time jump in the next chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33

Three years had passed. Joanna was still all by herself. She'd never even attempted to go out on a date. All she did was work and spend time with Cody. She loved how Cody and John loved spending time together. She thought John was a good role model for Cody to have. Joanna and Cody were at home. She had just put dinner on the table.

"Cody come in here and eat." Joanna said.

"I not want to mommy."

"You have to eat."

"I watching daddy on TV."

"Wanna eat at your table?"

"Ok."

Joanna took Cody his dinner and sat it on a little plastic table. She went to go get hers.

"Mommy stay." Cody said.

"I am I'm just going to get my plate." Joanna came back with her plate. She had to get on her knees to be able to reach her food.

"Daddy look silly."

"Uncle Dustin wears make-up like that."

"I know he look silly to."

"You think?"

"Yeah." "He look like a clown."

"A clown?"

"Yeah."

"You're funny."

After dinner Joanna gave Cody a bath and put him in bed.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Joanna said.

"Do you miss daddy mommy?"

"Yes." "Very much."

"Why he not here?"

"I've told you that before Cody." "Daddy is in heaven."

"I know but why?"

"It was just his time to go there."

"Well it not fair. "It make you sad."

"You think I'm sad?"

"Yeah." "I not like you being sad." "Can't we bring daddy back?"

"No honey, we can't." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Uh-oh." "I make you cry." "I sorry."

"Mommy's fine." "Go to sleep."

"Love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him on the forehead.

She went into the bedroom where Cody's ashes were. She stood by them.

"It's getting tougher honey." She said out loud. "Our son is starting to want you and I can't make that happen."

The next evening Joanna and Cody were at the arena. They went into John's locker room.

"Uncle John!" Cody said excitedly. He ran over to couch where John was got on it and hugged him. "I miss you."

"I missed you to." "Were you a good boy for your mommy?"

"Yeah." "How are granny and granppy?"

"They're fine."

"I wanna go see them."

"Next time we're in Massachusetts I'll take you to see them." "Ok?"

"Ok." "Uncle John."

"What?"

"I please stay with you tonight?"

"Ask your mommy."

"Mommy please." Cody said looking at Joanna.

"Ok." Joanna said.

"I'll order breakfast tomorrow and you can come eat with us." John said looking at Joanna.

"Ok." "Come on Cody." "Mommy wants to go get a drink."

"I stay here." Cody said.

"Go ahead Jo." John said. "I got him."

"Ok."

Joanna went to catering she was making a coffee.

"Hey Jo." AJ said coming up to her.

"Hi."

"Where's Cody?"

"With John."

"I should've guessed that."

"I think it's adorable how close those two are."

"Have you ever thought of the reason why?"

"They love each other obviously."

"Yes but there's another reason."

"What?"

"John is in love with you."

"What?"

"Why do you think other then a few dates he been single for three years?"

"He doesn't wanna get hurt again." "We've discussed it many times."

"I know what I'm talking about."

"You're one of my best friends but you're nuts."

"I don't mind being called that." She said smiling. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Ha." "Ha." "I'll see you."

"Bye."

After the show John took Cody back to his room. He pulled out the couch bed so Cody would have somewhere to sleep. He just finished reading him a story.

"Ok time to go to sleep." John said.

"Night uncle John." "Love you."

"I love you too." "I'll be right in there if you need me."

**Joanna was asleep. She felt a presence in the room like she wasn't alone. She opened her eyes and saw Cody sitting at the foot of the bed. She sat up.**

**"No not the morgue dream." She said out loud.**

**"No this isn't the morgue dream." Cody said sitting closer to her.**

**"It's really you."**

**"Yeah." "Cody's beautiful." "He looks just like me."**

**"I know he does." "He wants you to be around and I don't know what to tell him."**

**"You're doing fine." "I'm worried about you though." "This self isolation you're doing to yourself isn't good."**

**"I'm fine."**

**"You have to let me go."**

**"I can't." "I love you Cody."**

**"Baby, I'm dead." "I can't ever come back." "I love you too but torturing yourself isn't gonna help anything." "I told you not to spend your life alone."**

**"I'm not alone I have our son."**

**"That's not all you want."**

**"Yes it is."**

**"No it's not and it's ok."**

**"I don't want anyone else." "I want you Cody." She hugged him. "I love you." She started to cry.**

**"I know baby but we can't be together anymore."**

**"I never even got to tell you goodbye."**

**"Tell me now, I'm right here." She looked at him with tears coming down her cheeks.**

**"Bye Cody."**

**"Bye Jo." He kissed her. "I love you."**

**"I love you too." A few seconds later he disappeared.**

Joanna woke up and looked around. She was alone but what she had just experienced felt so real.


	34. Chapter 34

A month had passed. After the dream she had Joanna decided to stop wearing her wedding ring. She kept it and Cody's in her jewelry box at home. Little Cody had stayed with Dustin last night. Joanna went to go pick him up. She knocked on Dustin's hotel room door. He answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She went in.

"Hi mommy." Cody said.

"Hi." "Were you good for uncle Dustin?"

"Yeah."

"Come here buddy." Dustin said. He knelt down to hug Cody. They hugged. "I had fun did you have fun?"

"Yeah."

"Good." "I'll see you later."

"Bye uncle Dustin."

"Bye." "Bye Jo."

"Bye." Joanna said. They left.

They were in the hall.

"Cody do wanna have breakfast with uncle John?" Joanna asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright." "He's waiting for us upstairs in one of the restaurants."

"I want pancakes."

"Mommy thinks that's what she's gonna have to."

They got on the elevator and went up to the restaurant. The waitress got Cody a booster seat.

"Hi Cody." John said.

"Hi uncle John."

"Did you have fun with uncle Dustin?"

"Yeah."

"Guess where we're going tomorrow."

"I don't know."

"We're going to Massachusetts."

"Where granny and gramppy are."

"Yeah." "Tomorrow me, you and your mommy are gonna go see granny and grammpy."

"Yay!"

"They wanted me to ask you if you wanted to spend the night." "Granny's gonna make cookies and she wants you to help."

"Yeah."

"I figured that would be your answer." He looked at Joanna. "You can just stay at my house with me if you want."

"Ok." Joanna said.

The next afternoon they all went to John's parents. They'd just walked through the door. Cody ran into the living room.

"Granny." He said hugging her.

"Hi Cody." Carol said. "How are you?"

"Good." "We make cookies now?"

"Later."

"Hey." "Where's gramppy's hug?" John Sr. asked.

"Hi gramppy." Cody said hugging him

"Hi." He looked at Joanna. "He's getting bigger every day.

"I know." Joanna said.

"Hi son."

"Hi dad." "Hi mom."

"Hi." Carol said.

"Cody." "Say the ABCS Uncle John taught you." "For granny and gramppy."

"Ok." Cody said. A-B-C-D-E-F-G-H-I-J-K-LMNOP-Q-R-S-T-U-V-W-X-Y and Z."

"Good boy Cody." Carol said.

"It only took him three days to learn that." John said.

Cody was sitting down with Carol looking at a photo album.

"Granny who's that? Cody asked pointing to the baby in the picture.

"That's your mommy."

"No."

"Yeah."

"But that a baby."

"Your mommy was a baby once to." Cody took the photo album and went over to Joanna and John.

"Mommy who is this baby?"

"That's me." Joanna said.

"I'm next to her." John said.

"You were both little once, like me?"

"Yes." Joanna said.

"That weird."

Two hours later Joanna and John were getting ready to leave to go to the arena.

"Be good for granny and gramppy Cody." Joanna said.

"I will mommy."

"I love you."

"Love you mommy."

"Bye Cody." John said.

"Bye uncle John." "Love you."

"I love you too."

After the show Joanna and John went back to John's house. They were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"You did good tonight." John said.

"Thanks so did you."

"It took it out of me tonight though." "That was a tough match." "What I wouldn't give for a masseuse."

"Here." "Turn around." She did. He started rubbing her shoulders. "Is that better?"

"Yeah." She laughed a little.

"What?"

"Nothing I just haven't had physical contact with a man in a long time."

"You think of me as a man?"

"Well what else would I think of you as?"

"Your friend John."

"Just because we're friends doesn't mean I've never been attracted to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah haven't you ever been attracted to me?"

"Yeah."

"See there's nothing wrong with that." "You're really great with Cody you know."

"I love that boy."

"I know you do." She looked back at him "He's lucky to have you." Next thing they knew they were kissing. It only lasted a few seconds before Joanna broke it. She looked surprised and scared.

She got up and headed for the stairs. After about five seconds John followed after her. They were in the upstairs hall.

"Jo." John said. "Jo stop." She stopped.

"I'm gonna go." She said quietly. He went and stood in front of her.

"No." "Don't go." He pulled her close to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago." He kissed her. She kissed him back. Within seconds it was filled with the years of passion they'd both been suppressing. They went into the bedroom. They were standing by the bed. They broke the kiss to take off each other's shirts. There jeans soon followed. John sat down on the bed. Joanna was straddling him. As they were kissing he took off her bra. He kissed her slowly down her neck stopping at the middle of her chest. "John." She moaned. As he came back up to her mouth and the kissed again she slid into him causing a groan from him and a combination of a moan and a whimper from her. It hurt a little. She figured it was because she hadn't done it in so long they started to move. "Mmmmm." She moaned. "I never thought we'd do it this again." John said as he kissed her. "Either did I, ohhh, John." "I'm glad we are, uhhhh, because you feel so amazing." John groaned. "I've always wanted your body again." He ran his hands slowly down her body. She moaned. "To taste your lips again." They kissed. "To hear you moan again." "Oh yes." She moaned. He laid her down underneath him and slipped back inside her. They were moving fast. They kissed. "Ohhh John." She moaned. "Jo, hmmmm." He groaned. "Ohhh, mmmmm, yes, yes, John." "Oh my god." She moaned giving in. "Jo." John groaned giving in.

They kissed one last time. Then without another word they went to sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

John woke up the next morning. He didn't intend to let Joanna go this time. He was going to tell her how he felt about her as soon as she woke up. He went to reach for her and all he felt was the mattress. He opened his eyes. Joanna was gone.

"Jo?" He sat up. "Jo?" He looked at the clock on the end table. It read 9:00 AM.

John checked the bathroom. No one was there. He put on his boxers went down and looked in the driveway. Joanna's car was gone. John went back upstairs to throw his clothes from last night in the hamper. He kicked something under the bed. He bent down to pick it up. It was Joanna's bra.

Joanna went and picked Cody and got on the next flight to the next state. When they got to the hotel Joanna dropped Cody off with Dustin and went to AJ's room. She knocked on the door. AJ answered.

"Hi." AJ said.

"Hi." "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." She went in. They sat on the couch. "What happened?" "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." "I just made a really big mistake last night."

"What did you do?" "I thought you slept at John's."

"I did." "AJ, we slept together."

"What?! She said shocked. "You and John had sex?"

"Yeah." "Which we shouldn't have did."

"You didn't like it?"

"Yes I did." "That's beside the point."

"What is the point?"

"The point is we're great friends, great as friends and that's how it should stay."

"I want details."

"AJ."

"Come on."

"It was great but it didn't mean anything." "I think I responded the way I did because it's been so long since a man has touched me like that and made me feel that way."

"Is he good?"

"Yes amazing but that still doesn't change the fact that it shouldn't have happened."

"Are you sure it didn't mean anything?" "Or do you just not want it to mean anything?"

"It can't mean anything." "We're friends."

"With benefits."

"No." "No benefits." "The benefits expired as of this morning."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yeah I just hope he's ok." "Hopefully we can pretend like nothing ever happened."

"Like you did before?"

"Exactly."

"Jo, you two obviously have feelings for each other or this wouldn't keep happening."

"No." "There are no feelings." "Our emotions just get in the way of our rational thoughts sometimes."

"In all the years you've known John, you've never wanted him to be your boyfriend?"

"No."

"Jo."

"When we were teenagers I did have a crush on him." "That was years ago though."

"You love him don't you?"

"No." "Look." "I need you to take Cody to see him today at the arena."

"You can't avoid John forever."

"Not forever just for about a week."

"Coward."

"Please you know Cody looks forward to seeing him every day."

"Ok."

"Thank you." "I have to go get Cody." "See you at work."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Later that night AJ took Cody to see John at his locker room. She knocked on the door.

"Hi AJ." John said.

"Hi."

"Where's Jo?"

"Busy."

"Hi uncle John." Cody said.

"Hi buddy." John said. "Listen come in and sit on the couch ok?" "I need to talk to aunt AJ for a second."

"Ok." John took him inside and sat him on the couch.

"Sit right here and be a good boy." "I'll be right back."

John stepped outside shutting the door behind him.

"She's not busy." John said. "She doesn't wanna see me does she?"

"No she doesn't."

"I knew it."

"Last night freaked her out."

"Why?"

"I don't know." "I don't buy what she told me."

"What did she tell you?"

"That's private."

"Next time you talk to her tell her we need to talk."

"Alright."

After the show Joanna and Cody went back to the hotel room. She put him to bed and just got into hers. There was a knock at the door. She went to the front door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me." John said.

"I'm going to bed can you come back tomorrow?"

"You left something behind." "Last night." Joanna opened the door. John was holding a brown paper bag. She took it and looked inside seeing her bra.

"Oh." "Well, thank you." She went to shut the door. John put his hand on it.

"I wanna talk."

"Fine." He went in. "Let's go into the bedroom so we don't wake Cody."

They went into the bedroom. Joanna sat the paper bag on the floor.

"Why did you leave this morning?" John asked.

"Because."

"Why?"

"Did you want next morning weirdness like we had last time?" "What happened last night was a mistake."

"We both wanted it."

"I didn't say I didn't want it." "I said it was a mistake." "We're friends John." "You've been my best friend for as long as I can remember." "I don't want that to change."

"Let me guess." "You want to pretend like nothing happened last night right?"

"I'd like to."

"I knew it." "I can't." "Not this time."

"Why?"

"Because I- forget it." He said frustrated.

"What John?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Fine." "I love you, ok?" "You don't love me and you never have." "I've been in love with you since I was a teenager but who cares right?" "Since the times we were together were so horrible." "So that I've made a complete fool out of myself I'll be leaving now." He went to leave she stepped in front of him.

"Wait." "I do love you." "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Opening my heart again, losing you, ruining what we have." "I've always loved you to, when we were younger I thought you didn't like me that way." "Then after the first time we slept together it scared me." "The same way it's scaring me now."

"You don't have to be scared Jo." "I'd never hurt you." She hugged him. "Being together won't ruin things." "It'll only make them better." "I want to be with you Jo."

"I want to be with you to." She looked at him. They kissed. John picked her up and laid down on the bed. Within seconds they were both naked. He slipped inside her. "I love you so much Jo." John groaned. "Mmmm, I love you too." They kissed. For the next for hours they were in there bliss.

Afterwards John was holding Joanna.

"That was great." Joanna said.

"Yes it was." "I'm glad we're finally together."

"Me to."

"I promise I'll make you happy Jo."

"You already do." She kissed him. "Now how are we gonna explain this to Cody?"

"We'll sit him down tomorrow and talk to him."

"Ok." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." "I love you."

"I love you too."


	36. Chapter 36

The next morning Joanna woke up to the alarm clock going off. She'd set it for 7:00 AM before Cody got up. She reached over and turned it off.

"John." She said softly. "John."

"Hmm."

"You gotta wake up baby."

"Why?"

"Cody gets up in an hour." "I don't want him to catch us in bed together." John opened his eyes and looked at Joanna.

"Come here." He pulled her on top of him and wrapped his arms around her back. He was smiling.

"What?"

"I just can't believe I finally have what I wanted for years." "To wake up next to you and hold you in my arms and kiss you." He kissed her. "To finally be able to call you my girlfriend." "I love it."

"Me to." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed. "I guess our parents were right."

"I guess they were."

"I know your parents would've been happy."

"Yeah."

"I don't think your mom would've been happy though, if she would've gotten home just a few minutes later the first time we kissed."

"Why?"

"I think if she'd gotten home any later we would've been having sex."

"Yeah probably."

"You didn't want me to stop that day, did you?"

"No." "I would've let you."

"That would've been something for your mom to walk in on." "To see the seventeen year old neighbor defiling her fourteen year old daughter." "I really wasn't planning on what I had on my mind when we started kissing that day."

"I know."

"It felt so great to finally kiss you." "I just wanted to show you how much I loved you."

"That's sweet." "I wanna go out."

"To where?"

"On a date."

"Ok." "How about after the house show tonight, we find a sitter for Cody and go out to dinner?"

"Ok." "You have to go now."

"Ok."

Joanna put on a bathrobe. John got dressed. Joanna walked John to the front door.

"Come back in an hour for breakfast." "We'll tell Cody after that."

"Ok." They kissed. "I love you Jo."

"I love you too John." "Bye."

"Bye."

Joanna showered and changed Cody woke up. She was just taking the food off the stove when there was a knock at the door. She answered it. John was standing there.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." They kissed. He went inside. They went into the kitchen area. "Hi Cody."

"Hi uncle John." Cody said.

After breakfast Joanna and John were sitting on the couch.

"Cody come here." Joanna picked him up and put him on her lap. "Mommy and uncle John need to talk to you."

"Ok."

"Cody, you're going to be seeing uncle John a lot more."

"Good."

"See, uncle John is mommy's boyfriend now and mommy is his girlfriend." "That means we'll hold hands and kiss and say I love you." "Uncle John might be here for breakfast a few times a week." "Some nights he might sleepover."

"Or sometimes you and your mommy will sleepover with me." John said.

"Cody do you understand?" Joanna asked.

"You and uncle John are like you and daddy." "Before daddy went bye-bye to heaven."

"Sort of." "Except we're not married like mommy was to daddy."

"Uncle John you still play with me right?"

"Absolutely." "You're still my best buddy." "Nothing's ever gonna change that."

"Uncle John, you love my mommy?"

"Yes I do."

"Mommy loves uncle John to." Joanna said. "Cody how would you like to stay with uncle Dustin for a couple hours tonight?"

"Ok."

"Mommy and uncle John are gonna go out for awhile tonight." "We'll pick you up when we're done."

Later that night at the arena Joanna went to Dustin's locker room. She knocked on the door.

"It's me can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure." She went in. "Hi."

"Hi." "Dustin would you mind watching Cody tonight?" "Just for a few hours."

"No problem at all."

"Thanks."

"Where are you going?"

"I have a date."

"A date?" "That's great."

"We're technically already a couple but this is our first date as a couple."

"It's John isn't it?"

"Yeah." "How'd you know?"

"Just a guess." "You're in love with him aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"That's the same look you always had in your eye when you were with Cody."

"Dustin, I'll always love Cody but I just feel like it's time to move on."

"I understand that." "Cody would to." "You deserve to be happy again Jo." "You'll always be a member of the Rhodes family."

After the show Joanna and John dropped Cody off at Dustin's room. They went to a fancy restaurant. John poured them each a glass of wine.

"I wanna make a toast." John said. They held up there glasses. "To this brand-new chapter of our lives." "I can't wait to see where it will lead us."

"Cheers." They each took a sip of wine.

After dinner they went and picked up Cody. They were both putting him to bed.

"Goodnight sweetie." Joanna said. She kissed him on the forehead.

"Night mommy." "Love you."

"I love you too."

"Night uncle John." "Love you."

"I love you too." John said. They left the room shutting the door behind them.

They went into Joanna's bedroom. John sat on the end of bed. Joanna took off her high heels.

"That's one terrific kid you have." John said.

"Yeah he is." "At least I have him."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not having anymore kids."

"I thought you wanted another one."

"I do but I know you don't want kids of your own." "It's ok." "As long as I have you and Cody, that's all I need." "That doesn't mean we can't have sex." She straddled him.

"Ooh, again?" He asked smirking.

"Yeah."

"Three nights in a row." "Fun."

"Well we spent all these years having sex with other people." She kissed him and started unbuttoning his shirt. "When we could've been having incredible sex with each other all along." "We have a lot of time to make up for." "Unzip me."

"Yes Ma'am." He reached up and unzipped her dress. "Anything else?"

"Mm-hmm." They kissed. "Make love to me." She mumbled against his lips. They laid back on the bed.

**Someone requested I do a story based off the movie Halloween. If I did would anyone be interested in reading it. Also I got a request awhile back for a Brie/Randy pairing. Would anyone be interested in that?**


	37. Chapter 37

Six months had passed. Joanna and John were very happy together. Joanna and Cody were spending the weekend at John's place in Tampa. After dinner Joanna got a phone call. Cody was in the living room watching TV and John was doing the dishes. Joanna came into the kitchen.

"Who was on the phone?" John asked.

"The Conan O' Brien Show." "They want me to be on the show Thursday."

"It's been a couple years since you've done that show."

"Last time I was on there was with Cody." "Speaking of people named Cody." She walked into the living room. "Time to take a bath and go to bed Cody."

"Ok mommy."

After Joanna put Cody to bed she came back downstairs. John was sitting on the couch. She sat next to him.

"I meant you ask you earlier." Joanna said. "Can you watch Cody while I'm in New York?"

"Of course I can?"

"Thank you?"

"Jo, I want you and Cody to move in."

Here?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"I like my house in Georgia."

"Because it was Cody's house?"

"Yeah." "I have a lot of good memories in that house."

"We can make lots of good memories in this house."

"I know."

"You don't want to."

"Not right now."

"Ok." She could tell he was disappointed.

"Honey, I'm sorry I'm just not ready yet."

"I understand."

"But I hurt your feelings."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did." "I'm sorry." "We've only been together six months."

"What?" "Do you think we're gonna break up or something?"

"No."

"You moved in with Cody after just six months."

"Yeah I did but that was different."

"How?"

"It just was."

"Do you not love me as much as you loved Cody?"

"How could you say something like that?" "You know that's not true." "I love you the same amount I loved him."

"Sometimes I feel like you don't."

"Why because I won't move in with you?"

"No, sometimes I feel like there's three people in this relationship." "One of which is dead." "I'm sorry he died, I am." "Sometimes I feel like you're disappointed because I'm not him."

"I miss him a lot still." "I admit that but John I love you." "I'm sorry that I make you feel that way." "No, you're not him, you're you and I love you." "I just need a little more time ok?"

"Ok." "Come here." They kissed. He put his arm around her. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry to."

It was Thursday. Joanna was about to go out onstage.

"Please welcome WWE Diva Joanna Rhodes to the show." Conan said. She went out and sat down. "Welcome back to the show."

"Thank you."

"A lot his changed since you were on the show last."

"Yes it has."

"We have a clip." It showed a clip on her and Cody. Joanna got tears in her eyes. She wiped them.

"I'm sorry."

"You two got married right?"

"Yes we did but three months later we were in a car accident and he passed away."

"You're a mother now?"

"Yes I found out I was pregnant the night of the accident." "Having my son really helped me."

"What's his name?"

"Cody Jr."

"How old?"

"Three." "He'll be four in two months."

"A few months ago TMZ reported that you have a new boyfriend."

"Yes I do." "He's been on your show a few times." "His name is John Cena."

"Yes I've met John."

"I've known John for a very long time." "Since before he became the big star he is now." "He's always been there for me." "I love him."

"That's sweet." "So last time you were here you were Divas Champion.

"Yes." "When I returned to the WWE a few years ago I was Divas Champion against for a few months." "I plan on a third reign before I retire."

"Joanna Rhodes everyone."

A week later Joanna was in the Divas Locker Room. She was just about to change for her match when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said. "Yes." "Oh my god." "Are you sure?" "Thank you." She sat down in a chair put her hands to her face and started to cry. AJ came in and knelt down by Joanna.

"Jo." "What's wrong?"

"I just got off the phone with my doctor's office."

"What's a matter?"

"Nothing." "John's gonna be really mad."

"Why?"

"I'm pregnant." "I don't see how I'm on the pill." "What am I gonna do?"

**Would anyone be interested in an AJ story? Also a few of you like my one-shots would you like to see anymore of those?**


	38. Chapter 38

Joanna was sitting in the Divas Locker Room shocked. Her doctor had just called her and told her was pregnant. She'd been puking and not feeling well the last couple of weeks. Since she's on birth control she didn't make the connection. She wiped her eyes.

"It'll be ok." AJ said.

"No it won't."

"Maybe John will surprise you and be happy about the pregnancy."

"No he won't."

"How do you know?"

"Even before we got together we talked about kids." "He made it crystal clear that he never wants any."

"Maybe he changed his mind." "He's great with Cody."

"Cody isn't his though." "This baby is."

"If you need to talk later call me."

"I will." "I have to go tell Stephanie I can't wrestle tonight."

Joanna went to Stephanie's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Stephanie said from the other side of the door. She went in. "Hi Jo."

"Hi." "Stephanie I can't wrestle tonight."

"Why?"

"I just got a call from my doctor." "I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I'll bet John's happy."

"Actually he doesn't know yet." "I haven't had the chance to tell him." "Can we keep this between us for now?"

"Absolutely." "Don't worry I'll find a replacement for tonight."

"Ok."

"We'll miss you."

"I think I'm gonna get Cody and go back to the hotel."

"Ok."

Before Joanna went to get Cody she decided to stop by John's locker room and tell him she was leaving. She walked into his locker room.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." "I'm leaving."

"Don't you have a match?"

"Not anymore." "Steph's finding a replacement."

"What's a matter?"

"Nothing but when you get back to the hotel come to my room." "We need to talk."

"Jo, tell me what's wrong."

"I told you nothing." "Nothing that can't wait until later at the hotel." "I'm gonna go get Cody."

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Come here." He hugged her. "I wish you would tell me what's going on."

"Later."

"Ok." "Before you go." They kissed.

"I'll wait up for you tonight."

"Ok."

"Make sure you come." "It's important."

"You're scaring me talking like that."

"I promise, I'm fine." "I love you."

"I love you too."

"See you later."

"Bye."

Joanna went and got Cody. Then she went back to the hotel. She let him watch the first two hours of Raw. Then she gave him a bath and put him to bed. She changed into her pajamas and watched the rest of Raw. After it ended she kept thinking what a mess the conversation with John was going to be.

It was a little after midnight. John opened the door with his key.

"Hi." Joanna said.

"Hi."

"You had a great match tonight."

"I knew you'd be watching." He sat down next to her on the couch.

"Of course." "I have to cheer on my baby." "Want something to eat?"

"No."

"Drink?"

"No."

"Wanna watch TV?"

"Jo, stop stalling." "What is going on?"

"Ok." "I haven't been feeling well these last couple weeks." "So I went to the doctor."

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"

"I didn't want you to worry." "I got a call from the doctor when I was about to change for my match."

"Are you sick?"

"I thought I was but no."

"What's wrong then?"

"Nothing's wrong." "I- I'm, oh man this is hard."

"Just say it."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"You're gonna be really mad at me."

"No I'm not." "Just say it."

"Ok." "I'm- I'm

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant." John just sat there. "John." "John?"

"I'm sorry." "What did you just say?"

"I said I'm pregnant."

"That's what I thought." "Oh man." John looked a mixture of scared and confused. "When did this happen?"

"When we were having sex I assume."

"Wait." "How can this be possible?" "I thought you were on the pill."

"I am."

"Did you miss one?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." "Look." She took the pills out of her purse. Every one was gone that was supposed to be.

"Maybe they made a mistake."

"No." "I'm two months pregnant."

"If you were taking the pills how could this have happened?" He said frustrated.

"I don't know but it did."

"I assumed those pills were supposed to work."

"Well there only ninety-seven percent effective."

"Oh god."

"You don't want the baby do you?"

"I know my answer is going to be terrible and I won't blame you if you want to smack me." "I'm really really sorry." "No, I don't want the baby."

"I figured that."

"I know you do and I would never ask you get an abortion." "So I guess we'll have to make it work." "What other choice do we have?"

"I know you're not happy but you're making it out to be the worst thing in the world." "I'm gonna have your baby."

"Jo, you know I love you and I love Cody." "I know this was an accident but you know I never wanted my own children." "Now I'm gonna be a father." "It's a lot to take in." "I'm so sorry." "I know my reaction isn't what you were hoping for." "I feel terrible but I didn't want to lie about how I feel."

"Thank you for being honest." "I wanna be alone now."

"Ok." He left.

Joanna went into her bedroom laid on the bed and cried herself to sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

Joanna woke up the next day. A pregnancy is supposed to be the happiest time of your life but she was so sad. She wanted this baby so much and knowing that John didn't was breaking her heart. Even though she fully expected the reaction John gave her it still killed her. She decided she was going to stay on the road with the WWE for awhile. Cody appeared in the doorway.

"Hi mommy." He said.

"Hi sweetie." "Come here." He went in the room. She lifted him up on the bed.

"Where's uncle John?"

"He's in his room."

"He coming over later?"

"I don't know." "Cody I have something to tell you." "Mommy's gonna have a baby."

"It's in your tummy?"

"Yeah it is."

"What is it?"

"I don't know yet."

"Who's it's daddy?"

"Uncle John."

"Let's go get the baby."

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"It's not ready yet."

"All we do is go to the hospital."

"Yes but it has to grow inside mommy first."

"Oh."

"Since mommy's having a baby that means you're gonna be a big brother."

"Oh boy." He said smiling. "I'll be a good big brother."

"I know you will."

After breakfast Joanna dropped Cody off at Dustin's room and went to AJ's room. She knocked on the door AJ answered it.

"Hi." AJ said.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." She went in. They sat on the couch. "Are you ok?"

"No."

"Did you tell John?"

"Mm-hmm." "He doesn't want the baby." Tears came down her cheeks.

"Jo I'm sorry."

"I know he was surprised about it and I was expecting his reaction but it really hurts that he doesn't want it."

"Maybe in time he'll change his mind."

"I doubt it." "He acts like it's the worst thing in the world."

"It's not."

"There's one way make all of this go away."

"Did he ask you to get an abortion?"

"No." "I could never do that anyway." "I just feel like this pregnancy is going to tear us apart." "I don't want that to happen." I love him AJ." AJ hugged her.

"I know." "It's ok."

"I also love my baby and John hates it."

"John doesn't hate the baby." "He's just scared."

"I want the baby but I have a feeling it will be the end of me and John."

A few hours later Joanna decided to post a Tweet about her pregnancy. It read.

_To all my fans and supporters. I'll be taking a break from the ring. I'm going to have a baby. I'll post updates from time to time._

Within a half-hour she had over a hundred thousand responses congratulating her and John on the baby.

Later that night Joanna was at the arena. She went to John's locker room and went inside.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "I have my first doctors appointment tomorrow."

"Where?"

"Georgia." "I'm gonna stay on the road with you guys for awhile and catch a plane to LA after that." "Dustin's gonna watch Cody.

"Ok."

"Can you come with me?"

"I would if I could but I have other stuff to do."

"Alright bye."

"Jo wait." "Come here." He wrapped his arms around her. "I really would come if I could."

"Why you don't want the baby anyway."

"Jo, you gotta understand what this is like for me."

"What it's like for you?" "What about what it's like for me?" "I'm as turned upside down about this as you are." "I wasn't expecting it either." "I knew you'd have difficulty accepting it." "After I got over the initial shock I was happy and I hoped after it sank in you would be to."

"If you're someone who never wanted to have kids it's hard to be happy."

"So you're not gonna be there for our baby?"

"Of course I will be." "I love you Jo."

"That's not enough anymore John." "I need you to love all of us, or we're not gonna make it." She said tearfully.

"Don't cry."

"I gotta go." She took his hands off of her. "You know it's really sad." "Complete strangers are happy about our baby." "Yet you can't be."

"Jo." She left. John sat on the couch and sighed frustrated. _"I can't be a father." He thought. "The baby's not even here yet and it's turning me and Jo against each other."_

The next evening Joanna was the arena in LA. She thought about staying at the hotel but knew she would only cry if she did. She thought about how much John missed today. She got to see the baby on a screen and listened to it's heartbeat. She'd found out her due date She thought about going to John and telling him but wondered if he'd even be interested. She was in catering. Randy came up to her.

"Hey Jo." He said.

"Hi."

"Congratulations on the baby.

"Thanks."

"This has to be one happy time for you and John." "I remember when my ex-wife told me she was pregnant." "I was so happy." Joanna got tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Is it something I said?" Joanna looked around to make sure they were alone.

"John doesn't want the baby." She said quietly.

"What?" He said shocked.

"I wish John could be as happy as you were." She started to cry.

"I didn't mean to upset you." "I'm sorry." He hugged her. "It's ok." "Don't cry."


	40. Chapter 40

A week had passed Joanna and John had had very little contact with each other. She'd drop Cody off at his hotel room and locker room at the arena. He never asked any questions about the baby. Joanna felt like they were losing each other. Raw was in Boston tonight. John decided to go visit his parents. John Sr. and John went to the den to talk.

"What's wrong son?" John Sr. asked.

"Is it that obvious that something's bothering me?"

"Since you've been dating Jo you've been really happy." "I'm not seeing that today."

"I am happy." "Being with her is making me reconsider the whole marriage thing." "I still don't know if I'd do it again but I'm thinking about it."

"Is that what's wrong?" "She wants to get married?"

"No." "She's pregnant."

"Well that's a good thing."

"You know my views on children."

"Yeah I do."

"I don't know what to do dad." "She was on the pill." "This wasn't supposed to happen." "I know I'm putting her through pain but I don't want the baby."

"You don't?"

"No I don't." "I know I'm hurting Jo's feelings but I don't want this." "We were happy before she got pregnant, now we barely speak." "When we do I make her cry." "I feel like such a piece of shit for not wanting the baby but if I lied and pretended to be happy, that wouldn't change the way I feel inside."

"How do you feel?"

"Frustrated, scared, not ready for this at all." "Jo's not ready to have a baby with me either."

"How do you know that?"

"Two weeks ago I asked her to move in with me." "She said no." "If she's not ready for that I know she's not ready to raise a child together."

"She's definitely keeping it?"

"Yeah."

"You don't want her to do you?" John hung his head in shame.

"It's ok I won't repeat any of this."

"No I don't want her to keep it." John said with his eyes full of guilt. "I know that makes me the most horrible person on Earth."

"No it doesn't."

"I know how much she wants the baby." "Especially since it's mine." "I want to be able to share her excitement but I don't."

"Are you afraid you won't make a good father?"

"I'd say not wanting the child to begin with is a pretty good indication I won't be."

"You're good with Cody."

"He's not mine."

"Are you planning on being there for this child?"

"Will I be it's father?" "Yes because it's the right thing to do."

"John I know you love Jo."

"Yes I do."

"I know you don't wanna lose her."

"No I don't."

"Then you have to learn to accept the baby."

"I don't know if I can."

Joanna was in a café drinking coffee. She was looking at a baby catalog.

"You shouldn't be drinking that." Joanna looked up from the catalog and saw Randy Orton.

"Hi Randy."

"Hi."

"It's decafe."

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Not at all." He sat down.

"Where's the little one?"

"With Dustin."

"What are you reading?"

"I'm just looking a baby catalog."

"Do you ever go to New York City?"

"On occasion why?"

"When my ex-wife was pregnant we found this really cool baby store in Manhattan." "It was called "Bundles"

"Maybe I'll look into it."

"Is John still completely uninvolved?"

"Yeah I don't think that's gonna change."

"Well he doesn't know what he's missing." "A baby is the most precious thing you can have."

"How old is your little girl?"

"Six."

"I'm kind of hoping this one's a girl." "It'd be fun to put her in pretty dresses and do her hair."

"Yeah having a girl is quite the experience." "I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"You seem like a great father."

"Thanks." "I gotta go but if you ever need to talk I'm here."

"Thanks."

Later that night at the arena John was in catering.

"Hi John." Nikki said from behind him. He turned around.

"Hi."

"Congratulations on the baby."

"Thanks."

"I know that's not really what you want." "You never wanted kids when we were together." "I know how careful you are." "She must've gotten pregnant behind your back."

"No it was an accident."

"Was it?" "We were together almost three years and I never got pregnant."

"I gotta go." He walked away.

After Joanna left the arena she was at her hotel room. There was a knock at the door. She answered it.

"John." She said surprised.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." He went in. "How are you?"

"Physically I'm fine."

"I miss you Jo."

"I miss you to."

"This whole situation has just thrown me through a loop."

"This isn't a situation John." "It's a baby." "Our baby." "Our baby that we made."

"I know."

"Your thoughts haven't changed at all about this have they?"

"Not really."

"Why do you hate the baby John?"

"I don't hate the baby."

"Then why don't you ever talk about it or ask about it?"

"I guess it never crosses my mind to do that." "Jo, are you sure you didn't miss a pill?"

"I showed you the pills." "Do you…do you think I got pregnant on purpose?"

"No." "I just wanted to be sure."

"John, I'm sorry." She said tearfully. "I can't do this anymore."

"What?"

"Ever since I found out I was pregnant, our relationship's been on a downward spiral." "You don't want the baby." "So that means you don't want me either." "I'm breaking up with you."

"No." "Jo, I love you."

"I love you too but we want different things." "I want this baby and you've made it clear that you don't."

"Baby please don't do this."

"I didn't." "You did." "If you want to be involved once the baby's born that's fine." "If not I'll just do it on my own." "You're free John." "Go."

"Jo-

"John leave." He left. Joanna sat on the couch and sobbed.


	41. Chapter 41

Two months had passed. Joanna was four months pregnant. She had a little baby bump. She was sad but getting used to the idea of being a single mother. She'd barely seen or talked to John since the break up. She would always have other people take Cody to see John. Joanna had a doctors appointment to get her first sonogram pictures. After they were finished the doctor asked Joanna to meet her in her office.

"Jo I would like to talk to you." Doctor Hammond said.

"Is something wrong with my baby?"

"No." "I'm concerned about you."

"Why?"

"Your stress levels seem very high." "Are you and the father not getting along?"

"I broke things off two months ago."

"Why?"

"He doesn't want the baby." "This pregnancy was completely accidental." "He never wanted children." "I thought that after some time he would get used to the idea and be happy." "That didn't happen." "I think he even thinks I got pregnant on purpose."

"Do you still see him a lot?"

"Almost every day." "I still travel with the company I work for to kill the time." "He and my son are very close and enjoy seeing each other on a daily basis."

"Do you ever drop him off to see him?"

"No." "I can't." "Seeing him is painful enough." "I still love him."

"Jo to much stress is not good for the baby or you."

"I know."

"You need to find ways to calm yourself down."

"I'll try."

"Maybe you shouldn't travel with your company anymore." "Maybe you should stay home."

"That would just make things worse." "I'm home now until tomorrow because the company's on a break and all I do is think about him." "At least at work I have people to talk to."

"Just try to keep your stress levels down."

"I will."

"I'll see you next month to determine the gender of your baby."

"Ok."

Joanna went home.

Later that night she put Cody in bed. She was sitting on her bed watching TV. She looked at her stomach and started rubbing it.

"Hi in there." Joanna said. "We haven't talked yet have we?" "Well I'm your mommy." "I don't think you're gonna have a daddy and I'm sorry about that." "I really wanted things to work out with me and your daddy." "Even though you won't have a daddy you'll have a big brother and a mommy who love you very much." "As long as we all stick together, the three of us will be just fine." "We'll make a nice little family."

Joanna laid down and went to sleep.

The next morning they left for Detroit, Michigan. Joanna and Cody stayed in the hotel room until it was time to leave for the arena. Joanna had Dustin take Cody to John. John asked Dustin to wait a second and put Cody inside.

"What do you want John?" Dustin asked

"How's Jo?"

"Well her boyfriend abandoned her because he's a selfish asshole." "How do you think she feels?"

"She left me."

"Can you blame her?" "You told her several times you didn't want your own child." "How would you have reacted?"

"Is she dating Randy Orton?"

"No."

"Then why do they hang out so much?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that it's because he shows interest in the baby?" "Unlike someone I know." "Jo needs emotional support right now." "Not someone she loves telling her he doesn't want there child."

"I love her despite what you think."

"No if you really loved her you wouldn't be putting her through this."

"I feel terrible but I never wanted children."

"Whether you wanted them or not you have one on the way." "An innocence child that thanks to your selfishness will have to raised by a single mother."

"I'll be there."

"Like I believe that." "This whole time we've been talking you haven't mentioned the baby once." "You know I thought when you first started dating Jo you'd make a good match." "I knew you'd be someone my brother approved of." "I was wrong." "Cody would have never done to Jo what you're doing to her." "Cody was more of a man then that." He walked away.

Joanna was in catering. Randy came up to her.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "Did you go to the doctor today?"

"Yeah."

"Did you get the pictures?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see one?" Joanna took one out of her purse. "Aw."

"Yeah beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I can't wait to find out what it is so I can stop referring to my baby as it."

"When do you find out?"

"Next month I made the appointment today."

"I bet you're excited."

"Yeah the whole process is exciting." "Except for the getting fat part."

"I don't think you're getting fat." "I think you're beautiful." He said smiling.

"Thank you." "I have to go." "I promised AJ I'd be by to show her the pictures."

"Ok." "I'll call you later." She walked away.

"Randy what are you doing?" Triple H said from behind him. Randy turned around.

"Ease dropping on my conversation Paul?" Randy asked.

"I know you like her but now's not the time."

"Paul do you honestly think I'd make a move right now?" "She's still in love with Cena."

"You do like her though, I can tell."

"Yeah I do like her."

"I knew it."

"She doesn't deserve to treated like that."

"I know you Randy." "When you want something you take it." "Be cautious this time and put the breaks on."

"I'm not gonna do anything."

"You're telling me kissing her has never crossed your mind?" "I'd bet you a million dollars that you've thought in probably very vivid detail, about sleeping with her."

"We've known each other to damn long." He said smirking.

"Just think about what I said." He walked away.


	42. Chapter 42

Two weeks had passed. Joanna was starting to by things she would need for the nursery. She'd wished she hadn't given all of Cody's old baby things away. She and Dustin were having lunch.

"So how are you feeling?" Dustin asked.

"Pretty good." "Besides the one thing that constantly on my mind."

"Jo, you need to forget about him."

"That's a little hard I'm carrying his baby."

"Well you might as well be carrying the baby of an anonymous sperm donor."

"I know thinking about him constantly isn't helping me."

"He's an asshole."

"I just, at four years old I see the struggles Cody is already going through without a father." "I'd hoped this pregnancy would be different." "Especially since this one's father is alive."

"I know." "You know the baby will always have family." "I may not technically be this one's uncle but I'd be happy to call myself it's uncle."

"I'm thinking about retiring when I have the baby."

"Really?"

"I thought about retiring when I was pregnant with Cody." "Now I'm older and I'm thinking it's the time."

"Are you thinking about retiring because you want to retire or because you don't want to see John anymore?"

"A little of both."

"Don't let John stop you from doing something you love."

"I do love it but I can't do it forever."

"Well what ever you decide make sure you do it for you."

"I will."

"I've been thinking don't give the baby John's last name." "I think you should give it yours."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." "John doesn't want anything to do with it anyway."

"Maybe I will."

"You should." "I talked to John two weeks ago." "He asked me if you were dating Randy Orton."

"Dating Randy?"

"Yeah."

"Why would he think that?"

"He's seen you guys around with each other."

Later that night it was one in the morning. Joanna was awakened by loud knocking on her door. She opened the door. John was standing there. She could tell just by looking at him that he was drunk.

"What the hell are you doing?" Joanna asked.

"I'm sorry." "I-I wanted to see you."

"It's one o' clock in the morning."

"Oh." "Jo, I miss you."

"Go to your room John."

"I want you back."

"No."

"Please." "I love you."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Do you really?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you doing this to me?" She said tearfully.

"I don't mean to do anything."

"I can't be with you John."

"Why?"

"You know why?" "You don't want our baby." Tears came down her cheeks.

"Jo, please don't cry." "I'll make you feel better." "What do you want?"

"I want you to be ok with this pregnancy." "I want to make a family and a life with you." "I want you to be happy that I'm carrying your child."

"I know." "I'm sorry."

"That's all you can say?" "You're sorry?" "What am I supposed to tell our baby when it asks who daddy is?" "Am I supposed to say." "You were an accident." "Your daddy didn't want you." "Your daddy doesn't love you."

"I love the baby."

"Right." She said not believing him.

"I do."

"You know I knew if we ever started dating it wouldn't last." "I wanted to be wrong." "Not only did I lose my boyfriend." "I lost my best friend." "My best friend who was always there for me, through thick and thin, no matter what." "Now when I need him the most, when our baby needs him, he abandons us." "All because you don't want the responsibility of being a father." "What happened to you huh?" "You aren't the same person I fell in love with when I was a little girl." "Where did he go?"

"I don't know why don't you ask Randy Orton."

"What does Randy have to do with anything?"

"Well you two sure have been chummy over the last couple months."

"So?"

"So." "What's going on?"

"You are unbelievable." "Nothing is going on." "We talk about the baby and how I'm doing." "He actually cares about me." "Even if something were going on it's none of your business." " "We broke up."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." "He thinks about more then himself and what he wants." "He's not a selfish bastard." She said angrily.

"I'm a selfish bastard?"

"Yeah." "You must've learned it from Nikki." She slammed the door in face.

The next night Joanna decided to stay at the hotel and not go the arena. AJ took Cody to the arena and after that he was spending the night in Dustin's room. There was a knock at the door. She went up to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Randy." He said. She opened the door.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Come in." He went in. They sat on the couch.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I just got worried when I didn't see you at the arena."

"I'm fine." "I just didn't feel like going."

"Did something happen?"

"John showed up here drunk in the middle of the night last night." "We got into a big fight."

"About what?"

"Well, you actually."

"Me?"

"Yeah." "I think somebody's jealous." "Anyway I'm still mad from what happened and didn't feel like seeing him or anyone else." "So I stayed here."

"Don't be mad." "Think about the important things." "Like your baby and Cody."

"The baby." "It just moved." Joanna said smiling. "Here." She took his hand and put it under hers. It moved again.

"Wow I haven't felt that in a long time."

"It's never done that before." "It's a great feeling."

"Yeah it is." He kissed her. Without thinking she kissed him back. The next thing she knew her back against the wall in the bedroom. Randy's shirt was on the floor next to them. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down underneath him. They stripped each other of the rest of there clothes. He slipped inside her. They kissed. "You're so beautiful." He mumbled against her lips as he started to move.

"Oh Randy." She moaned.

"Oh god, Jo." He groaned.

As it was happening Joanna couldn't help but feel like this time was different from the last. Not physically but emotionally. She couldn't figure out why. Maybe because they were both sober this time. It was definitely slower and Randy was more caring.

Three hours later they were laying there.

"You ok?" Randy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." "You can stay if you want."

"Ok." He kissed her. They went to sleep.


	43. Chapter 43

Joanna woke up the next morning. She saw Randy staring at her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." "How long have you been awake?"

"Just a couple minutes."

"We should talk." Joanna said sitting up in the bed.

"Ok."

"Randy, last night was really nice." "I liked it."

"So did I."

"I just hope you weren't expecting a relationship to come from this." "I can't do that." "At least not yet." "It's not that I'm not attracted to you." "I am." "It's just I'm still trying to sort things out with John and all that."

"Well I'm not gonna lie and say I don't like you." "I do." "A lot but I understand that you need time."

"Maybe after some time has passed and I have my head on straight we can go out."

"I'd like that."

"In the meantime I still want us to be friends." "I like talking to you."

"Of course we can still be friends." "We can even do this again if you want." "No strings attached." "If you feel stressed and need some relieve I'll be happy to help you."

"I'll bet you will." She said smiling.

They both got up and dressed. She walked him to the door.

"Are you coming to the arena tonight?" Randy asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok I'll see you later then."

"Ok." He kissed her.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Joanna went and picked up Cody then they got on a plane for Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Later that night at the arena Joanna went into the Divas Locker Room. AJ was the only one in there.

"Hey Jo." AJ said.

"Hi." "AJ I slept with Randy last night."

"What?" She said surprised.

"He came to my to check on me." "We were talking." "We bonded with a moment over the baby and it just happened." "I liked it but now isn't the time."

"Why not?"

"AJ I'm a complete mess." "I can't be in a relationship right now."

"Do you think he likes you?"

"I know he does." "He told me."

"Do you like him?"

"Kind of."

"But?"

"I still love John."

"Jo, John has done nothing but treat you like dirt."

"I know that."

"You can't torture yourself forever."

"I gotta go."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Joanna found Randy in the hall.

"Randy." She said. He turned around.

"Hi.

"You left this on the nightstand." She said handing him his watch.

"Thanks." "I have to go get ready for my match but I'll talk to you later."

"Ok." Randy walked away.

Joanna continued walking and rounded the corner. John was standing there.

"I knew it." He said.

"You knew what?"

"Well he left his watch on your nightstand why don't you tell me."

"You were listening to our conversation."

"I overheard."

"What happened or didn't happened between Randy and I is none of your business."

"I don't remember a lot from the night before last but I do remember you saying you loved me." "I find that hard to believe since the very night next night you went to bed with Randy."

"Yes, I did go to bed with Randy." "He made me feel needed and wanted unlike you."

"You know." "Maybe I'll go find Nikki and see what she's doing tonight." He said smirking.

"Yeah?" "Have a good time."

"Oh I will."

"I hate you."

"Yeah?" "Well I hate you to." Joanna walked away.

Joanna was walking to go get Cody. Suddenly she felt dizzy. She collapsed right outside Stephanie's office. A few seconds later Paul opened the door.

"Oh my god, Jo." He said. He looked down and saw her pants wet with blood. "Steph call nine-one-one right now." "Jo can you hear me?"

When John heard they took Joanna to the hospital he hurried there. He went to the floor he was told to go to.

"May I help you Sir?" One of doctor's asked.

"Joanna Rhodes?"

"Are you a relative?"

"I'm her ex-boyfriend."

"Are you the father?"

"Yes." "Is she gonna be ok?" "Is the baby gonna be ok?"

"She was bleeding when they brought her in." "We stopped it." "It was caused by high levels of stress." "The baby will be fine as long as she remains calm." "A Mr. Paul Levesque said she's been traveling with the company she works for." "I'm recommending she stop that and spend the remainder of her pregnancy at home."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes but you should know because of the sudden loss of blood she's in a coma."

"What?" "Oh my god." "Will she wake up?" "Yes but the matter of when is still unknown." "Oh by the way, congratulations, it's a girl."

John went into her room.

"I'm sorry." He said with tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Jo." "This is all my fault." "If I would've just been there for you and supported you, this would've never happened." "I'm sorry for what I said I didn't mean it." "I was angry." "I don't hate you." "I love you." "I love you so much." "All I want is for you to come back please." "I promise I'll be better." "I need you Jo." "Our daughter needs you." "Please wake up." He kissed her on the forehead. He went down by her stomach and rubbed it. "Hi." "This is your daddy talking to you." "I'm glad you're gonna be ok." "Mommy's gonna get better." "Then I'll take care of you and your mommy and your brother." "I know I haven't been there for you and your mommy but that's going to change." "I'll be a good daddy, I promise." "Wait till knows you're a girl." "She'll be so excited." "I'm sorry it took this to make me realize how much you mean to me and how much I want you." "I love you." He kissed her stomach.


	44. Chapter 44

Three weeks had passed. Joanna was still in a coma. John spent every day he could with her and the days he couldn't he would call the hospital frequently to check on her. Dustin would come to the hospital to. John was in New York City were Joanna was. Over the last couple weeks he'd been shopping for things for the baby. He went into the store.

"Ah, Mr. Cena." The lady behind the counter said. "Back again."

"Yeah." "I'm almost done." "All I need are the things on this list." He said handing it to her.

"Not a problem." "I'll have all this for you right away."

"Thank you."

After John left the store he went to his hotel and put the stuff he'd just bought in his hotel room. Then he went to the hospital. He went into Joanna's room.

"Hi Jo." John said. "Still not awake yet huh?" "That's ok." "I bought a baby name book today." "When you wake up we'll narrow it down to the ones we like best." He looked at her stomach. "Hey you." "Did you miss daddy?" "I sure missed you." "I brought some more books to read to you." "Daddy's gonna sit down and read you a story and you just relax in mommy's tummy ok?" John picked up a book and started to read aloud. "Once apon a time not quite." " The sun did not shine, it was too wet to play, so we sat in the house all that cold, cold wet day." "I sat there with Sally." "We sat here we two and we said." "How we wish we had something to do."

Three days later Dustin was visiting. John was downstairs getting a coffee. Dustin was watching TV. He didn't see Joanna open her eyes.

"Where am I?" She said confused. He looked over.

"Hey." He hugged her. "Welcome back."

"Back?" "Where have I been?"

"You've been in a coma for three weeks."

"A coma." "My god." "My baby." She said worried.

"No it's ok." "The baby's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." "You were bleeding it was brought on by your high stress levels." "They stopped the bleeding though." "Both you and her are going to be just fine."

"Thank god." "Wait." "Her?"

"Yeah." "It's a girl?"

"It is."

"That's great." She said smiling.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"John and I got in another fight." "I was so mad that's all I remember." "Where's Cody?"

"He's ok." "He staying with Stephanie and Paul." John walked in. Joanna looked at him.

"You're here?" She said surprised.

"I'll leave you two alone I'll be back later." Dustin left.

"Why are you here?"

"I was worried about you and the baby." John said.

"The baby?" "Since when do you care about the baby?" John went up to the bed.

"Jo, when I heard you were in the hospital I was so worried." "I don't know what I would've done if I would've lost you." "Or our baby."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You want the baby?"

"Yes and I want you." "You and the baby and Cody, forever." "I want to be a family." "I was an ass but if you take me back, I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you." "You're the love of my life Jo." "My fears just made me forget that for awhile." "I'll never forget it again." "Please." "I love you so much."

"I love you too John." They kissed. John looked at Joanna she was crying.

"Don't cry."

"I'm just so happy."

"I know." "Me to." He looked at her stomach. "Mommy's awake sweetie." "Isn't that great." He looked at Joanna. "I've been keeping the baby company." "I read to her."

"You do?"

"Yeah I've read her about seven books now." "She likes it." "The baby can here us now."

"I know but how do you?"

"Parenting books."

"You read parenting books."

"Yeah we have to know what to expect."

"When can I leave here?"

"I don't know yet."

"I can't wait to get back on the road."

"You can't go back on the road." "The doctor wants you to spend the rest of your pregnancy." "He wants you to be relaxed and comfortable."

"Do I have to?"

"It'll be better for the baby."

"Ok."

"I'm gonna take Cody on the road with me." "That way you'll have total relaxzation."

"I'll be lonely."

"I'll call you everyday and we can Skype."

"Ok." "She must be able to hear us." "She's kicking." John put his hand on her stomach. Joanna put her hand overtop of his.

"She's happy that her mommy and daddy and back together." "From now on we're in this together."

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.


	45. Chapter 45

Joanna had been home for a month. She hadn't seen John or Cody since the day she got released from the hospital. After they dropped her off at home they went straight to the airport. John was bringing Cody home tomorrow. They were staying for two days. Joanna was sitting on the couch. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Joanna said.

"Hi baby." John said.

"Hi honey."

"Cody wants to talk to you."

"Ok."

"Hi mommy." Cody said.

"Hi."

"How's my little sister?"

"She's good."

"I miss her."

"Aw." "She misses you to."

"I made her something."

"You did?"

"Uh-huh."

"I can't wait to see it." "Do you miss mommy?"

"Yeah."

"I miss you to."

"Uncle John wants to talk to you."

"Ok." "I'll see you tomorrow." "I love you."

"I love you too mommy."

"Hi." John said getting back on the phone.

"Hi." Joanna said.

"How are you?"

"Lonely."

"We'll be there tomorrow."

"I know." "It can't get here quick enough."

"How's the baby?"

"She's fine."

"You aren't doing anything to strenuous are you?"

"No."

"I miss you guys."

"We miss you to."

"I gotta run." "I have to get ready for my match."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

The next night it was around eight o' clock. Joanna was in the kitchen making dinner. They front door opened.

"We're home mommy." Cody said.

"I'm in the kitchen." He came into the kitchen. "Hi."

"Mommy." They hugged.

"I'm glad you're home."

"Look what I made for my sister mommy." He handed her a piece of paper.

"It's great."

"It's me and you and Uncle John."

"What's this thing I'm hold she asked pointing?"

"That's the baby."

"Oh."

"Can we hang that in her room?"

"Sure." The front door opened again. A few seconds later John came into the kitchen. "Hi honey."

"Jo, what are you doing?" John asked.

"Making dinner."

"You shouldn't be doing that."

"John I can make dinner." She kissed him. "It's ok." John knelt down by her stomach.

"Hi daddy missed you." He kissed her stomach and stood back up. "Sit down I'll finish cooking."

"I can do it."

"No you sit down and relax."

After dinner Joanna tucked Cody in and read him a bedtime story. A few hours later Joanna and John decided to go to bed. John was sitting up in bed waiting for Joanna. She got in bed next to him.

"I've been looking forward to this." Joanna said.

"Me to."

"We haven't been able to relax together." "That's what I've been wanting."

"I really missed you."

"I missed you to."

"Jo, I've been thinking." "Since we're having a baby together I think it's time for that next step."

"Which would be?"

"Moving in together." "I know you love this house because it was Cody's but I think it's time now." "I understand your need to hang onto him." "I know even most of the furniture here was his." "Even if you don't live here anymore he'll always be in your heart." "It doesn't make sense for us to live in different places once she's born."

"You're right." "It doesn't." "Ok." "We'll move in with you."

"Great." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed. "You know." She said as she kissed him. "There's still something we haven't done yet since we've been back together."

"I don't think we should baby."

"You don't wanna have sex?" "Are you feeling ok?"

"I do." "Other then the fact that you're seven months pregnant, I'm worried about the baby."

"She'll be fine." "I think it will relax you and me both." "Come on." She kissed him. He kissed her back. They laid down laying on there sides. He took off her shirt. She took off his. He kissed her neck. "Oh John." She moaned.

"I missed that sound." They kissed.


	46. Chapter 46

Two months had passed. Joanna was due next week. John was coming home tomorrow but Cody wasn't. He was staying with Dustin for a few days. For the sake of her and the baby's health Joanna and John decided Joanna shouldn't move until the baby was born. She'd been packing for the last two weeks. She was labeling boxes. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Joanna said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Labeling boxes."

"Just remember to take it easy."

"I know John."

"I just don't want you two to get hurt."

"We're fine."

"One more week." John said excitedly.

"I know." "I can't wait."

"Me either."

"Did you win your match?"

"I haven't been on yet." "I'm in the main event."

"Cool."

"I miss you guys."

"We miss you to."

"I can't wait till you're all home with me."

"Me either."

"I know you're probably a little sad though."

"No."

"Honey, it's ok."

"Alright I am a little."

"Why did you just say that?"

"I didn't wanna hurt your feelings."

"You didn't."

"I don't want you thinking I don't wanna move in with you." "I do." "I'm ready."

"It's just hard for you to let go of the house because that's one of the only things you have left of him."

"Right."

"It's ok." "I gotta go." "I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok." "I love you John."

"I love you too Jo." "Bye."

"Bye."

Joanna was in the bathroom. She was cleaning out what used to be Cody's sink and counter. She opened one of the drawers. She felt something way in the back. She pulled it out. It was the make-up Cody used to wear to transform into Stardust. Joanna smiled. Joanna went into the bedroom and carefully began to pack Cody's ashes.

"Well honey." She said wrapping up the urn. "I found love again." "That's just what you wanted." "I still feel a little guilty about leaving this house." "We had some great memories." "So did Diamond and Stardust." She said laughing a little. "I raised our son for the first four years of his life in this house." "Now I have a new baby girl on the way." "I have a great man that loves me." "I know marriage is never in the future but I don't care about that. "I love him." "No matter Cody you'll always have a special place in my heart." "I love you."

The next morning Joanna woke up. She got out of bed. When she did her water broke. She heard the front door open. She went to the top of the stairs. John was standing by the front door.

"Hey." He said.

"John it's time."

"Time?"

"Time." "My water broke."

"Oh." "Come on."

They went to the hospital. Four hours later she was delivering.

"One more push." The doctor said. She pushed and heard crying. Then she passed out.

Joanna woke up two hours later. She lifted her head up and saw John holding the baby. He was smiling down at her. He looked up and saw Joanna was awake.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "Let me see her."

"Wanna meet your mommy?" He said looking back down at the baby. He went over to the bed and handed the baby to her.

"Hi sweetie." She said with tears in her eyes. "You're beautiful." The baby opened her eyes. " "She has your eyes John." "I love you." "Oh we have to name you don't we." "John I know it's a little unconventional but it'd like to name her Charley after my dad except spell it L-E-Y instead of I-E."

"Ok."

"You pick the middle name."

"How about Sarah after your mom?"

"Yes." "I love it."

"Now about the last name."

"She's gonna have yours of course."

"If you're sure."

"Of course I'm sure." "You're her father."

"I know but we're not married so I figured I'd let you pick."

"Thank you." "I pick your last name."

"Ok."

"Charley Sarah Cena."

"The most beautiful baby girl in the whole world." "We're a family now Jo." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.


	47. Chapter 47

A week had passed. They'd kept Joanna for a week to make sure there were no problems with her. Joanna and the baby were going home to John's home. He and Cody were already there. Joanna was waiting on her discharge papers. She was sitting in a chair holding Charley.

"Today's exciting Charley." "Today we're going to our new home." "We're gonna go live with your daddy." "It's gonna be a big, new adventure."

"Excuse me Mrs. Rhodes." A nurse said. She was holding a clipboard. "Here are your discharge papers." "All you have to do is sign by the X." Joanna signed.

Joanna and Charley got on a plane for Tampa. They arrived at John's house by mid-afternoon. When John saw them pull into the driveway he went out.

"I'll get Charley." He said. He opened the door to the backseat. "Hi Charley." "Daddy missed you."

They all went inside.

"Your stuff is here." John said as he took Charley out of her car seat.

"Good I can start unpacking as soon as I put her down for a nap."

"She looks like she's ready."

"Yeah she's had a busy day."

"It looks like you both have." "Come on I'll carry her up." They were going up the stairs.

"Where's Cody?"

"In his room."

"You did finish the nursery right."

"Yeah." "I just hope you like it." She opened the door and saw all new furniture

"Where did all this come from?"

"I bought it."

"When?"

"When you were in a coma."

"You've had it set up all this time."

"Yeah." "Do you like it?

"I love it." "Thank you."

After they put Charley down for a nap. Joanna went into the bedroom and started unpacking boxes. John came in the room.

"Jo take a rest." John said. "Worry about these boxes later."

"I can't." "Charley's gonna be up before I know it." "I at least have to get half of these done."

"Let me help."

"Ok." John started unpacking a box.

"Where do you want these?" John asked holding up the urn with Cody's ashes in it.

"Can we put them on the fireplace mantel in the living room?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Later that night Joanna was holding Charley on the couch. Cody sat down next to her.

"Mommy, can I hold Charley?" Cody asked.

"Ok but you have to be really careful."

"I will."

"See the way mommy's holding her?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think you can do that?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." She handed her to him. "Good." "Make sure you support her head."

"She's really pretty mommy." "She looks like you."

"Do you like having a sister?"

"Yeah." "I like having a baby in the house."

By the time Joanna and John went to bed Joanna was really tired. They got in bed.

"You looked whipped baby." John said.

"I am."

"You should've taken a nap today."

"I didn't have the time." "I am really glad to be here though."

"I'm glad you're here to." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

It around two in the morning Joanna heard crying on the baby monitor. She got out of bed. John got up.

"Lay back down Jo." He said." "I'll go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He kissed her. "Go back to sleep."

John made Charley a bottle and went into her room. He got her out of her crib.

"It's ok Charley." "Daddy's here." He sat down in a rocking chair and put the bottle in her mouth. "There you go." "You know Charley I'm still a little afraid about being a daddy." "I'm not like mommy she's a pro because she already had your brother." "I'm new at being a daddy." "I figured that's ok because you're new to being a baby." "We can help each other learn." "I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world." "Other then your mommy, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

He finished feeding her and put her back in her crib. He kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Charley." "I love you." He whispered.


	48. Chapter 48

Five years had passed. Joanna and John were still dating. Charley was five Cody was nine. A few months after Charley was born Joanna went back to work. She'd won the Divas Championship two more times. She hadn't been champion for about two years. Joanna was in the kitchen making dinner. Charley came into the kitchen.

"Mommy went is daddy coming home?" Charley asked.

"Soon sweetheart." "His plane landed twenty minutes ago."

"Why couldn't we go to New York to?"

"That was just for daddy."

"I wanna be on a talk show to."

"Maybe someday you will be."

The door opened.

"I'm home." John said.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy." Charley said running into the living room.

"Hi sweetie." He picked her up. "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah."

"I missed you to." "Where's mommy at?"

"In the kitchen." With Charley in his arms he went into the kitchen.

"Hi honey." Joanna said.

"Hi."

"Daddy I made you a finger paint." Charley said.

"You made me a finger paint?"

"Yeah." "Let me go get it."

"Ok." He put her down. She went upstairs.

"She's not the only one who missed you." Joanna said wrapping her arms around John's neck and kissing him.

"I missed you to." "I hate it when I have to sleep alone."

"I hate it to." They kissed.

"Daddy." Charley said coming back into the kitchen. "Here's the finger paint." John took it. It was a mess of all different colors.

"This is great." John said.

"Dinner's almost ready." Joanna said. "John will you run up and tell Cody?"

"Yeah."

John went upstairs. He went and stood in Cody's bedroom doorway. Cody was sitting on his bed.

"Hey buddy." John said.

"Hi."

"Dinner's almost done."

"Ok." John noticed a sad look on Cody's face.

"What's wrong Cody?"

"Nothing I'm just thinking." John looked at little Cody's TV and saw one of Cody's old matches playing.

"About your dad?"

"Yeah." John went into the room and sat on bed next to him.

"Wanna talk?"

"I like hearing uncle Dustin's stories about my dad and my mom's stories." "It seems like everyone knew him but me." "It's not fair."

"I know." "It's not."

"I would just like to meet him and talk to him just once."

"I know." "I wish I could make that happen for you."

"Yeah I know."

"You look just like him you know."

"I know I've seen pictures from when he was my age."

"You do things like he did to." "That's why your mom smiles when she sees to do certain things."

"I'm gonna be a wrestler like he was." "I wanna make him proud."

"I'm sure anything you would do would make him proud."

"Not that I don't like hanging out with you."

"It isn't the same." "I understand." "The thing to remember is he lives on through you." "He'll always be around because he lives in your heart." "He'll always be watching over you." "I guarantee it."

"Thanks for talking to me." "I don't like talking to mom about this stuff." "It makes her sad."

"If you ever need to talk, I'm always here."

"I know."

"Come on, let's go eat."

"Ok."

After the kids went to bed. Joanna and John were sitting on the couch relaxing.

"Did you talk to Stephanie?" John asked.

"Yeah." "It's all set." "I make the announcement Monday."

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you to but it's time." "I'm almost forty." "That's like grandma years for being a WWE Diva." "Plus when you come home from being on the road, the sex will be really hot."

"Well that's one thing to look forward to." They kissed.

It was Monday. Joanna went out to the ring. She got a microphone and stood in the middle.

"Hello WWE Universe." "As most of you know next month at Wrestlemania I will be facing Nikki Bella, for the Divas Championship." "What you may not know is win or lose, that will be my last match." "After eight amazing years here I'm leaving the WWE." "I could think of no better way to go out then to retire as Divas Champion."

She put down microphone and walked up the ramp.


	49. Chapter 49

Three weeks had passed. Joanna's last match was this Sunday. She was hoping she was going to win. She was taking on one of her biggest rivals both professionally and personally. All she wanted was to be on top one last time. It was Monday. Joanna's last Raw match was going to be against AJ Lee. She and John were in bed at hotel asleep. She awoke to John kissing her.

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning." "Couldn't wait to kiss me this morning huh?"

"Nope." "Starting next week I won't get to as much as I want anymore."

"I know but waiting will make you want me more."

"You think?"

"Mm-hmm." They kissed.

"What if I don't wanna wait?" He asked in-between kisses. "What if I want you right now?" He rolled her on her back and got on top of her.

"John, honey." "Mmm." She moaned against his lips as he kissed her again. "We can't."

"Why not?"

"The kids."

"As long as we're quiet the kids won't hear a thing."

"Alright." About five seconds went by. There was a knock at the door.

"No." John whispered.

"I'm sorry baby."

"Mommy?" "Daddy?" Charley said from the other side of the door.

"You can come in." John said. Charley opened the door and went inside.

"Morning." "Daddy I'm hungry."

"Want daddy to make you some pancakes?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes please."

"Good girl."

"Mommy are you and aunt AJ still fighting tonight?"

"Yeah." Joanna said.

"You'll have fun." "Just make sure aunt AJ doesn't catch you in her Black Widow."

"I'll try." "You know aunt AJ though she's very tricky."

"Yeah."

"Where's your brother?"

"Watching cartoons."

"Come on, let's eat." John said.

Later that night at the arena Joanna went out for her last Raw match. She and AJ shook hands before they started. As the match went on eventually AJ got the Black Widow locked in. Joanna was able to fight out of it. She rolled AJ up and got the three count. They hugged in the middle of the ring. AJ left. Joanna got a microphone and stood in the middle of the ring.

"Eight years." Joanna said. "Through those eight years I've had my up and downs." "I'd like to thank John Cena for taking me to the ring one day and discovering my hidden talent." "I'd like to thank Goldust and my late husband Stardust AKA Cody Rhodes." "Without the early days with them I'd be nothing." "One of the main reasons I'm leaving is because of two people who are very precious to me." "My son Cody Jr. and my daughter Charley." "They are my world." "Last but certainly not least I'd like to thank the WWE Universe." "I'll never forget this experience." "I've had a blast with you and I'll miss you all." "I promise you, I will be your Divas Champion again."

She put the microphone down. Just as she was about to leave the ring Nikki's music came on. She came down to the ring carrying the Divas Championship on her shoulder. She got a microphone.

"Aw such a cute story with the perfect family but oh, wait." Nikki said. "Not everyone in that family has a father." "Your son Cody, his father's dead." "How does it feel seeing the pain in your son's eyes." "The pain of knowing that he'll never know his daddy."

Joanna was boiling with anger. She jumped on Nikki knocking her to the ground. She started hitting her. Nikki scrambled out of there and quick and she could. They stared at each other and Nikki went to the back.

It was Sunday. Cody and Dustin were hanging out in Dustin's locker room.

"Are you excited for your mom's match tonight?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah." "I hope she wins."

"Me to."

"I bet dad would've been proud."

"Your dad would've been very proud of her." "Hey let's do something I think your mom will get a kick out of."

A half hour later Joanna knocked on Dustin's locker room door.

"That you Jo?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Come on in." She went in. "Hi."

"Hi." "Where's Cody?"

"In the bathroom." "We have a surprise for you." "Cody come on out." He came out. He had on black and gold make-up the same kind Cody used to wear when he was Stardust.

"What do you think mom?" Cody asked.

"I love it." She said.

"I look like the greatest wrestler in the world." "Everybody's favorite star."

"Starrrrdust." Joanna and Cody both said together.

"That's my boy." Joanna said.

Joanna was getting ready to go out. Nikki had gone out already.

"Hey." John said coming up to her.

"Hey."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." They kissed.

Joanna went out. The crowd went nuts. The match kept going back and forth Nikki had already kicked out of Venom. Joanna Irish whipped Nikki into the corner and went charging at her. Nikki moved out of the way and set Joanna up for Rack Attack walking with Joanna on her shoulders to the middle of the ring. She hit it. Joanna kicked out at two and a half. Frustrated Nikki set Joanna up for it again. Joanna was able to slip out of it this time. Nikki's back was to her. Joanna decided to use the first finishing move anyone ever taught her. She set Nikki up for and hit Crossroads. She hooked both Nikki's legs and got the three count.

She got her Divas Championship. Standing in the middle of the ring she looked up and blew a kiss to heaven for Cody. She celebrated on all four turnbuckles holding the Divas Championship high, with pride. She went up the ramp stopping one last time when she got to the top to take it all in. She was savoring the crowd. She held up the Divas Championship. The crowd cheered. She took one final bow and went to the back.

John and the kids are waiting for her. They all clapped.

"Yay!" Charley said. "The greatest Divas Champion in the world." "My mommy."

"Thank you Charley." Joanna said.

"I didn't know you knew how to do Crossroads mom." Cody said. "That was awesome."

"Yeah your dad taught to me a long time ago."

"We're all really proud of you." John said.

"Thanks." Joanna said. They kissed and hugged.

"You did so great."


	50. Chapter 50

Almost a year had passed. Joanna loved staying at home with the kids. The only downside was they all really missed John when he was gone. The kids were at school. John was on the road. Joanna was watching soap operas. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." "Is this Jo?"

"Yes." "Who's calling?"

"This is Stephanie Mcmahon."

"Oh, Stephanie hi."

"Hi."

"It's been a long time."

"Yes it has."

"What can I do for you?" "If this call's about getting back in the ring, I'm not interested."

"No." "It's not about getting back in the ring."

"You know how we induct people into the Hall Of Fame every year?"

"Yeah."

"We would like you to be a member of this years class."

"Me?" She said shocked.

"Yes."

"Wow." "Um, I accept."

"Great."

"So I guest I'll see you at the ceremony."

"We would like you to give two speeches that night."

"Two?"

"We're inducting Cody as well."

"I'm sure he would've been honored."

"We would like you to give his acceptance speech."

"Ok." "Who's inducting him?"

"Dustin."

"Who's inducting me?"

"AJ."

"Awesome."

"See you in a month."

"Alright bye."

In the evening John called and talked to the kids. After they went to bed he called back later to talk to Joanna.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby."

"Hi I miss you."

"I miss you to." "So what's the latest Hall Of Fame inductee been up to today?"

"You knew she was calling me didn't you?"

"Yeah." "I was sworn to secrecy."

"They want me to give Cody's acceptance speech to."

"I'm sure you'll do great."

"I hope so."

"Seriously, what did you do today?"

"The usual." "Took the kids to school, went to the store, watched my soaps, took a shower, picked the kids up from school, made dinner."

"You know I never pictured you as the soaps type."

"I need something to occupy my time." "My favorite thing I usually can't do."

"What's that?"

"Have sex with my incredibly hot boyfriend."

"Well you know he's coming home tomorrow." "I'm sure we'll be more then happy to help you."

"That's what I'm hoping for." "My soaps are good though."

"Jo, they're the most ridiculously written I've ever seen."

"Well I like them."

"I know."

"I guess that's what happens when you become a stay at home housewi- She stopped.

"What?"

"Housegirlfriend." "Sorry I almost said the other thing."

"It's ok."

"I don't want to think I wanna get married or something." "I'm happy with the way things are." "Nothing needs to change."

"Jo, it's ok really."

"Alright."

"I'm gonna go to bed." "I have an autograph signing in the morning."

"I love you John." "Goodnight."

"I love you too Jo." "Goodnight."

Two days later Joanna and John were at home. John was in the living room. Joanna came downstairs.

"Oh wow." "Oh wow." Joanna said.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant, John."

"Oh boy." "Are you sure?" She showed him the positive pregnancy test.

"Yeah."

"Well I want you to keep it."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "You wanna keep it right?"

"Yeah." "I'm just surprised you're being so supportive."

"I'm not gonna be a jerk like I was last time."

"I'm worried John."

"About what?"

"I'm not young like I was when I had Cody and Charley." "I'm worried about birth defects."

"Bottom line." "Do you want the baby?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll get the best doctors." "We'll make sure nothing's wrong." "Ok?"

"Ok."

"Get happy Jo." "This is a good thing." "We're having a baby."

"I am happy."

"Me to." They kissed.

"This is the last one." "After this we decided which one of us gets fixed."

"Ok." "Everything's gonna be great Jo." "Don't worry." "I love you."

"I love you too."


	51. Chapter 51

A month had passed. Joanna was three months pregnant and already beginning to show. Other then the kids no one knew of Joanna's pregnancy. She was keeping it at as a surprise for tonight. Joanna was getting inducted into the Hall Of Fame tonight. She was really nervous. Wrestlemania was in Orlando, Florida. Charley was with AJ. Joanna and Cody went out to lunch. They pulled into the parking lot.

"I've never heard of Waffle House." Cody said.

"You'll love it."

They went in and sat down. They were eating there food.

"This was a special place for your dad and I." Joanna said. "This is where your dad took me on our very first date."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "We sat right at this table."

"Mom, if dad were still alive do you think you'd still be together?"

"Yes I do."

"Do you think he would've been happy you had me?"

"He would've been thrilled." "I know that somehow, someway, he knows about you and he loves you."

"Where you met dad isn't to far from here is it?"

"No." "When we're done eating wanna go there?"

"Yeah."

When they got done eating they headed for the WWE Performance Center. When they got there Joanna greeted people she knew. She and Cody were walking around.

"This is where I met your dad." Joanna said. "I actually met him and uncle Dustin together."

"Uncle Dustin said that dad couldn't quit staring at you when he first met you."

"No he couldn't." "We were friends for a few months before we started dating." She stopped walking so did he. "See that ring over there?" She said pointing. There were people training in it.

"Yeah."

"Your dad kissed me for the first time in that ring." She said smiling at the memory. "Then a year later we came back here and he asked me to marry him."

"How long were you married again before the accident?"

"Three months."

"Uncle Dustin told me about this one time when dad was still dressed up like Stardust and he came to your apartment and scared you."

"Yeah." "I'd only been dating your dad for a few weeks at the time." "I was waiting for him to come visit me and I fell asleep." "I woke up when I felt him get in bed with me." "When I opened my eyes I wasn't expecting him to be dressed like Stardust." "When I opened my eyes I screamed and jumped out of bed." "It took me a few seconds to realize it was him."

"It seems like dad was funny."

"He was." "He was a goofball just like our son." She said jokingly.

"Funny mom."

Later that night they were all in the hotel getting ready for the Hall Of Fame ceremony. Joanna and John were in the bedroom. John had on a black sports jacket, a white dress shirt and black dress pants. Joanna had on a long, strapless, light blue dress.

"You look beautiful." John said.

"Thank you."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

They went out into the living room where the kids were.

"Daddy you look so handsome." Charley said.

"Thank you Charley."

"Mommy looks like a princess."

"Aw thank you Charley." "That's so sweet." "Ok everybody let's go."

Everyone was at the ceremony. Dustin was talking.

"So it's my honor to officially induct my brother, Cody Rhodes into the Hall Of Fame." Joanna came out. She and Dustin hugged. Joanna stepped up to the podium.

"Boy, I'm sure Cody would've loved all this." Joanna said. "He loved this business." "He always said this was the only thing he ever wanted to do." "Whether the fans loved him or hated him, he loved you all." "I'm sure he'd like to thank his father, his brother, me and I know if he could he would thank our son Cody Jr." "He was a great performer in this business and is still missed today." "I know this would be one of the proudest nights of his life." "On his behalf, I thank you."

A few more people got inducted then AJ took the stage.

"Next to be inducted into the Hall Of Fame is someone who's one of a kind." "Whether she was being bizarre with Stardust and Goldust or just plain kicking ass, you never knew what to expect. She is my best friend. She is Joanna Rhodes."

Joanna came out. She and AJ hugged. Joanna again stepped up to the podium.

"Thank you very much." Joanna said. "If you would've asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up, I wouldn't have said a wrestler." "I didn't discover my passion for it until later in life." "If it hadn't of been for my best friend, who just happens to be my boyfriend now, I never would've discovered how much I loved this." "Thank you John Cena." "I love you." "I'd also like to thank the Rhodes brothers." "Working with them I got my first taste of success." "I also found love and marriage with my storyline partner, Cody Rhodes." "Then a tragedy happened and I lost him." "To help me through it was the birth of our first child, our son Cody Jr." "Four years later I found out I was expecting again and had my beautiful daughter Charley." "My favorite time in the WWE was when I played the bad girl." "I didn't know if I could pull off the character but you guys loved to hate me." "While I enjoy being a stay at home mommy, I do miss this."

"One more match." "One more match." The fans chanted.

"That's sweet of you guys but no." "My wrestling days are through." "I'll always have the memories." "Including the best one of all." "When I retired as Divas Champion." "That's a moment I'll never forget." "I love you all." "I have one more thing to share before I go." "In September I'll be delivering the newest member of the Cenation." She pulled back on her dress to show that she was showing.

After the ceremony Joanna and John went back to the hotel. Cody was staying with Dustin for the night and Charley was staying with AJ. Joanna went out on the baloney. They had an ocean view. It was a cool, breezy night.

"I'm really proud of you Jo." John said from behind her. He put his hands on her stomach and rubbed it. "We're proud of mommy aren't we?" "Jo, turn around." She turned to face him. She noticed something in his hand.

"What's that?"

"I got you a present." Joanna almost fainted when she saw John get down on one knee.

"Oh my god." "John, what are you doing?" "I know it can't be what I'm thinking because you don't wanna do that."

"I changed my mind." He opened the box and a beautiful ring was inside. "I've loved you since we were kids." "I plan on loving you for the rest of my life." "Joanna, will you marry me?"

"I don't know what to say." She said tearfully. "I never thought you would do this."

"Say yes."

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. He stood up. They kissed and hugged. "I love you so much John."

"I love you too Jo."


	52. Chapter 52

Two months had passed. Joanna was five months pregnant. She and John decided not to have the wedding until after the baby was born. Tomorrow they were finding out the sex of the baby. The kids were on summer break and spending the week with John's parents. Today Joanna and John were in New York City. John was appearing on "Live! With Kelly And Michael" he and Joanna were backstage.

"You're gonna do great honey." Joanna said.

"Give me a kiss for luck." They kissed. "I have to kiss someone else for luck to." He knelt down and kissed her stomach. "Wish daddy luck."

There was a knock at the door. A production assistant came in.

"You're on right after the commercial Mr. Cena." She said.

"Thank you." John said.

John went out. They talked about things that were going on in his career.

"According to your Twitter, you're engaged." Michael said.

"Yes I am." John said. "I've been engaged for two months."

"It's been awhile but she's been on our show before." Kelly said.

"I watched the Hall Of Fame ceremony and heard her announce her pregnancy." Michael said.

"Yeah." "She's pregnant with our second child."

"How is she doing?"

"Good." "She's hanging around backstage."

"Oh, she's here/?"

"Yes."

"Well I think we need to bring her out." Kelly said.

"Are there any fans of Joanna Rhodes in the audience today?" John asked. The audience cheered. John looked at a camera. "What do you say baby?" "Wanna come out?"

A few seconds later she came out. They set up an extra chair next to John. She sat down.

"Hello everyone." She said.

"Welcome Joanna." Michael said.

"Thank you."

"You and John were together a long time before he proposed to you right?"

"Six years."

"Why did you wait so long?" Michael asked looking at John.

"Well I was married once before and because of what happened with that I was put off by the idea of doing it again." John said. "I know I have nothing to worry about this time." "I love Jo and I know she loves me."

"Joanna you look fabulous." Kelly said. "How far along are you?"

"Five months." Joanna said.

"Do you know what you're having yet?"

"We find out tomorrow."

"So when is the wedding?" Michael asked.

"It's going to be some time after the baby's born." John said.

"Yeah, that way I won't look like a cow in my wedding dress." Joanna said.

"Baby, you look wonderful." "You've never looked more beautiful."

"Aw, thank you honey." "See why I love him so much?" She asked looking at the audience.

"Well we wish you and your family the best." Michael said.

After the show they got on a plane back to Tampa.

The next day they went to the doctor. Joanna was hooked up to the machine.

"Congratulations you two." The doctor said. "It's another little girl."

"That's great." Joanna said.

"All right." "Another little girl to spoil." John said.

Later that night it was two in the morning. Joanna got a craving for ice cream and whipped cream. She came down to the kitchen in her bra and panties. She got the bowl of ice cream and sprayed whipped cream on it. She was standing at the kitchen counter eating it. John came down in his boxers a few minutes later standing at the opposite side of the counter.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." "Midnight snack?"

"Yeah." "The baby and I got hungry."

"What are you eating?"

"Ice cream and whipped cream."

"Can I have some whipped cream?"

"Sure." He picked up the can and sprayed some in his mouth.

"This reminds me of when we were teenagers and we used to have junk food binges."

"Yeah. "We had some good times back then but I like now a lot better." He said as he came around the counter. "Mainly because I get to do this now." He kissed her. "I love doing that." He picked up the whipped cream can and sprayed some on Joanna's neck. He licked it off. "Come here."

"Where are we going?" She asked smiling.

"The couch."

"Why?"

"Use your imagination." He said smirking. They went into the living room. "You have on way to many clothes." They kissed. He took off her panties she took off his boxers. He sat down. She got on his lap straddling him. They kissed. He took off her bra. Breaking the kiss he sprayed some whipped cream on the center of her chest. He kissed her and slowly planted kisses down the center of her body until he reached her chest. "Ohhhh." She moaned. John licked her clean. "Mmm." "That was so good." He said when he came back up to her mouth. They kissed. "Did you like it?" He mumbled against her lips. "Mm-hmm." She said. She slid into him. They started to move. Joanna broke from the kiss, put her head back and moaned. "Ohhh, John." "Uhnnn, every time we do this I want you more and more." John groaned. They kissed. "God, you always feel so great." He mumbled against her lips. They started moving faster. "Oh my god, ohhh John." She moaned. "I love you baby." He groaned. "I love you too." "Ohhh, ohhh, ohhh, yes, John." "God Jo." He groaned giving in.

After the caught there breath. They laid down on the couch. They kissed.

"I love you Jo." John said.

"I love you too."


	53. Chapter 53

Four months had passed. Joanna was due in two days. John was coming home tomorrow. After Joanna put the kids to bed she decided to take a bubble bath. She was soaking in the tub. The phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a bubble bath."

"Ooh, a bubble bath huh?"

"John." She laughed. "Stop."

"It'd be a lot of fun if I were there to."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." "You, me candles lit." "Anything else we wanna do."

"I'm sure you could think of something."

"Yeah lots of fun things."

"So, what are you doing?"

"Just sitting at hotel thinking."

"About what?"

"Lots of things." "How excited I am for the new baby." "I've been thinking about you and the kids." "Most of all, I've been thinking about how great it's gonna be to marry you."

"Aw."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I." "I talked to Dustin last week and he'd said he be happy to walk me down the aisle."

"Good."

"What time does your flight get in tomorrow?"

"Three."

"Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up at the airport?"

"Yes. " "You'll be busy with the kids." "I'll just take a cab."

"Ok." "I'm gonna get outta here and go to bed."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too." "See you tomorrow."

"Alright." "Bye."

"Bye."

The next morning Joanna was making breakfast for the kids. Then she was going to take them to school. She'd just turned around to put the food on the table when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Cody." She said. Cody came into the kitchen.

"What's wrong mom?"

"I'm having the baby."

"Do you need me to call nine-one-one?"

"No I'll do that." "Ow!" "What I need to you to do is take your sister and go next door." "Tell them to call John and tell him that I'm having the baby and to see if he can get an earlier flight home."

"Ok." "Remember to breathe mom."

"I know." "Thank you." The kids left. Joanna called nine-one-one

The ambulance arrived within five minutes. It was a little after noon by the time she started delivering. There was still no sign of John.

"I want John." "I want John." Joanna said.

"Jo, you have to push." The doctor said.

"No." "John isn't here."

"You have to." "Now push." She pushed. "Good now rest."

John came through the doors.

"John, you're here." Joanna said happily.

"I'm glad I didn't miss it." John said.

"No, you are just in time." The doctor said looking at John. "Ok Jo, one more push." She pushed and heard crying. Then she passed out.

Joanna woke up a few hours later. The baby was beside her bed.

"Hey you're up." John said.

"Will you give me the baby please?"

"Of course." John picked up the baby and handed her to Joanna. "Jo, you did it again." She's perfect."

"She's beautiful." "I wanna name her Gracie."

"Ok." "Hi Gracie." "Mommy and I love you very much."

**Ok a couple things. The next chapter is the last one. In the next chapter you get something I know all of you have been wanting for a long time. I made a new AJ Lee music video. The link is on my profile page if you want to watch it. I have new idea for a story. It's inspired by some of the events from Raw last night. What I'm thinking is John Cena meets a fan while he recently split from Nikki Bella. John and Nikki get back together but John is torn between the two and doesn't stop seeing this other woman. They begin having an affair. Your thoughts are appreciated. As always I take requests if you have any. **


	54. Chapter 54

Three months had passed. Joanna and John's wedding was tomorrow. They decided to have the wedding in Massachusetts. They were at there home in Massachusetts. John was going to stay at his parents house tonight. He was leaving right after dinner. Everyone was at the table except for the baby who was asleep.

"I can't wait until tomorrow." Charley said.

"Neither can I." John said smiling at Joanna.

"Me either." Joanna said smiling back at him.

"Daddy I can't wait for you to see me in my flower girl dress." Charley said.

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful." John said.

"Mommy looks beautiful in her dress."

"I'm sure she does." They all heard crying on the baby monitor.

"The baby's up." Joanna said. She went to get up. John got up.

"Finishing eating Jo." "I'll get her."

"Thanks honey."

"No problem." John went upstairs and got Gracie. He came back down with her in his arms. "Somebody wants her dinner to."

"I'll feed her."

"Alright but I'm making her bottle."

After dinner John was standing by the front door getting ready to leave. Everyone was there. Joanna was holding the baby.

"See you tomorrow Cody." John said.

"Alright."

"Is my best man gonna be ready?"

"Yeah."

"Good." They hugged. "Come here Charley." They hugged. "Are you excited that mommy and daddy are finally gonna be married tomorrow."

"Yeah." Charley said.

"Be a good girl for mommy ok?"

"I will daddy."

"Alright." He looked down at the baby. "Gracie Lulu." "I know you won't remember tomorrow but we'll have pictures and video and stories to tell you when you're older." He kissed her on the forehead. "I love all you guys."

"Cody take your sisters and go into the living room." Joanna said handing him Gracie. The kids went into the living room. Joanna and John kissed.

"Tomorrow needs to hurry up and get here."

"I know." "The anticipation of it is like Christmas."

"Yeah." "Well I better get outta here." "So tomorrow can hurry up and get here." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The next morning everyone was at the church. Joanna, AJ, and Charley were sitting in a room waiting to start.

"Mommy you look beautiful." Charley said.

"Thank you Charley." "So do you."

"Are you nervous Jo?" AJ asked.

"Yes but I'm excited to." There was a knock at the door. AJ answered it. She came back a few seconds later.

"It's time to start."

AJ went out, then Charley. Dustin was waiting for Joanna.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"Thank you."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

As Joanna was walking towards John she felt like she was floating. It came time for Joanna to share her personal vows to John.

"John, we met when we were just children." "As we grew up I fell in love with you." "You were my first kiss, my first crush, my first lover." "I didn't learn until we were much older that you reciprocated my feelings." "I still remember the first time you told me you loved me." "In that moment I'd never been happier." "Our love has blessed us twice with two wonderful daughters." "I will continue to love you, until my last breath."

"Jo." John said. "When I was fourteen I fell in love with my best friend." "I knew we both weren't ready at the time, so I waited." "Until one day I could wait no longer and I had to tell you how much I loved you." "The only thing that made me happier then you saying it back was the birth of our daughters." "Today is a day I've dreamt about for years." "Joanna I promise I'll love you forever."

They exchanged rings.

"Jo, do you take John for your husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." Joanna said.

"John, do you take Jo for your wife?"

"I do." He said.

"By the state of Massachusetts I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may now kiss the bride." They kissed.

After the reception they got a honeymoon suite in the same hotel they had the reception in. John carried Joanna inside and laid her on the bed. They kissed.

"I can't believe John." Joanna said. "We're finally married."

"I know." "It's great isn't it?"

"Yeah." "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mrs. Cena." They kissed.

**I hope you enjoyed the story. I just want to thank everyone for all the reviews. They're the most I've ever gotten for a story. A new story will be out very soon.**


End file.
